Mi maradt?
by Assa-h
Summary: A Majdnem mugli folytatása. Harry igyekszik rájönni, kicsoda ő és kivé is akar válni. És persze a varázslóvilág sem engedi, hogy csak úgy hátat fordítson neki.
1. Chapter 1

Minden jog Rowlingé, természetesen. :-)

* * *

1. fejezet: Látogatóban a Privet Drive-on

Nem sokkal ebéd után Ginny Weasley hoppanált – „Hoppanált!" – konstatálta Petunia felháborodva – a hátsó kertben.

A lány április óta gyakori vendég volt a Dursley-házban. Vörös hajjal, „új" névvel és varázserővel. Petuniának természetesen rosszul esett, hogy Ginny becsapta, tulajdonképpen többször is, kezdve azzal, hogy eltitkolta a „boszorkányságát", de mit tehetett volna, ha egyszer a furfangos csitri elérte, hogy megkedvelje. Az érzés részben ugyan alapjait vesztette, mikor Zack banyának titulálta a lányt, de mágia ide vagy oda, Ginny jólnevelt volt, kedves, és ha már hiú ábránd volt, hogy Harryt rendes, feddhetetlen emberek közt („Dursley-klónok" – morogta az unokaöccse egyik vacsora alatt) lássa, messze ő bizonyult a legideálisabb választásnak.

Vernon eleinte jobban viszolygott a lánytól, mint Harrytől, mégis megtűrte, mivel valamiféle paranoiából és egoizmusból fakadó logika alapján arra a következtetésre jutott, hogy egyrészt nem dobhatja ki Harryt, mert azzal a varázslótársadalom szörnyűséges bosszúját idézné magára – a mugli hatóságokról nem is beszélve -, másrészt ha a Privet Drive-on tartja, elkerülhetetlen, hogy a hibbant bagázs valamelyik tagja ne járjon a nyakukra. „Nem érdeklem őket, fogd már fel!" – ismételgette Harry, régebben ingerülten, manapság már inkább csak fásultan.

Petuniának hajlandó volt bővebben is kifejteni a saját, sokkal racionálisabb elméletét. Április óta gyakrabban beszélgettek egymással – általában az újdonság feletti szüntelen megdöbbenés állapotában – persze sosem olyan ücsörgős-nassolgatós formában, mint Harry szerint David vagy Zack a szüleivel, és mint a Dursley-házaspár Dudley-val (már ha a fiút rá lehetett venni ilyesmire).

A kapcsolatukban a „fogság" idején nyílt új fejezet, de a csatát követően könnyedén visszasüllyedhettek volna a korábbi dac és ridegség egy némileg átszínezett változatába.

Petunia akkor maga se tudta eldönteni, melyik út lenne inkább ellenére. Úgy gondolta, túlságosan késő azért strapálnia magát, hogy kivívja az unokaöccse… „Mijét is? Szeretetét? Dehogy. – Petunia nagyon is tisztában volt a viszonyuk korlátaival. – De az árnyékát, valamilyen halvány vonzódást." És ott volt az ár is, amit cserébe adnia kellett. Rengeteg seb, ki nem mondott – vagy ellenkezőleg, a kelleténél többször elhangzott – szó, tizenhat év… Túl sok fáradság. „És vajon megéri-e? Nekem? Harrynek?"

A kérdést – talán öntudatlanul – a fiú döntötte el. Petunia épp a szupermarketbe indult. A hosszú bezártság után még sötétedés után is szívesen vállalt egy sétát (holott korábban borzadállyal emlegette az ilyenkor az utcán lebzselőket), így mikor Vernon szabadkozva bejelentette, hogy másnapra ebédre hívta egy jövendő ügyfelét, kapott az alkalmon és szinte vidáman lépett ki az utcára, majd botlott Harrybe, két saroknyira a négyes számú háztól.

A fiú, tőle szokatlan módon, felajánlotta, hogy elkíséri az üzletbe.

_- Vagy ha az nem felel meg neked – tette hozzá kissé talán félve -, elmegyek egyedül._

_- Ne butáskodj! Odaérek… - Észrevette, hogy Harry felzárkózik mellé. – _Odaérünk_, mielőtt felsorolnám, mire van szükségem._

_Harry egy darabig némán sétált mellette. A léptei egybemosódtak az övéivel, nem is hallotta őket a cipősarkak kopogásától._

_- Tehát… Vernon vendégeket vár? Ebéd? Vacsora? Szólj és eltűnök – ígérte a fiú vigyorogva._

_- Eltűnsz, mi? – kérdezett vissza Petunia kesernyés mosollyal. – Megint hétköznapi értelemben használjuk a kifejezést?_

_Harry szaporán bólogatott. – Teljesen szokványos, abszolút muglikra vonatkozó jelentésárnyalatokkal – bizonygatta komolytalanul._

_A nagynénje megtorpant, és dühösen lepisszegte._

_- Miért ne mondhatnám? Rajtunk kívül egy lélek se jár erre. És ha mégis… Azt hiszik, új szleng-szó. Mugli, mugli, MUGLI!_

_- Harry! – Azzal jobb ötlet híján, befogta a fiú száját._

_Harry elhallgatott, de nem azért, mert rákiabáltak, vagy mert Petunia szorítása erős lett volna. Ellenkezőleg. A nagynénje még soha nem érintette meg ilyen gyengéd – komikus – mozdulattal._

_- Javíthatatlan vagy – csóválta a fejét az asszony. – Gyere!_

_Harry szótlanul baktatott utána, cipője orrával a betont rugdosva._

_- Ne csináld! – vetette hátra Petunia. - Tönkreteszed._

_- Dudley úgyis elkoptatott néhány cipőt ebben a félévben – jegyezte meg Harry kedvetlenül. - Júniusban hazahozza őket, majd hordom azokat._

_- Szemrehányás?_

_- Ténymegállapítás. – Sóhajtott. – A barátaim megszokták, hogy nem öltözöm „divatosan", a szomszédok ujjonganak, ha ilyen cuccokban látnak, mert számukra így kerek a világ, Ginnyt meg nem izgatja, mi van rajtam, mivel…_

_Petunia levegő után kapott._

_-… ő boszorkány – fejezte be Harry nyomatékosan. – Ráadásul aranyvérű. Azt hiszem, így mondják… Neki minden mugli holmi egyformán fura._

_Átvágtak egy kisebb fás térségen, ahova Petunia egyedül a legszaftosabb pletyka ígéretére se tette volna be a lábát. Azon túl már az éjszakára kivilágított szupermarket csalogatta a vásárlókat._

_- Folyton azt hallom tőled, nem érdekled a varázslókat – tűnődött Petunia. – Akkor mi a helyzet Ginny Weasleyvel?_

_Harry elfintorodott. – Bocs, de ha ezt akarom megbeszélni, arra ott van Zack. A kérdés első része viszont… - Igyekezett összeszedni a gondolatait. – Nincs dolguk velem. Muglik közt nőttem fel, és ide is tartozom. Ha hat éve elmehetek a Roxfortba, más volna, de így… A „Kis Túlélőről" réges-rég elfeledkeztek. Igaz, hogy segítettem elpusztítani Voldemortot, de nem harcoltam végig ellene a háborút, ahogy a Főnix Rendje meg Weasleyék tették. Ünnepeljék csak őket, és ne egy mugli fiút, aki nem értheti meg őket, és akit ők se értenek. – Megrántotta a vállát. – Különben… A hátam közepére se kívánom az ajnározást._

Ezek után Petunia nem egyszerűen parancsba adta Harrynek egy-egy házimunka elvégzését, hanem _megkérte_, hogy csinálja meg, sőt néha úgy intézte, hogy a saját feladatain a fiú közelében dolgozzon. Ilyenkor általában jelentéktelen dolgokról fecsegtek, tapogatózva, óvatosan próbálva megismerni a másikat.

Ginny nagy lendülettel tárta ki a hátsó ajtót. - Jó napot kívánok, Mrs. Dursley! – köszönt vidáman. – Segíthetek?

Petunia épp óriási halom koszos edénnyel viaskodott, amik, úgy tűnt, ítéletnapig se fogynak el, de az ajánlat hallatán kirántotta a kezét a forró vízsugár alól és hevesen megrázta, habot fröcskölve szét a helyiségben.

- Eszedbe ne jusson! – kiáltotta riadtan. – Bejöhet Vernon vagy Dudley, szegénykém, ma utazott haza, nem is sejti, min mentünk keresztül… és… és én se akarok varázslatot látni.

Ginny megnyugtatásul előrenyújtotta a tenyerét. – Pálca sehol – jelentette ki mosolyogva. – A rendes, mugli módszerre gondoltam.

- Óh! – Az asszony megnyomkodta a homlokát a kézfejével. – Persze. Bocsáss meg! Kicsit feszült vagyok. - „Ki ne volna az a helyemben?" – Harry a szobájában van.

Ginny bólintott, aztán elbúcsúzott, és az előszobán át elindult az emelet felé.

Petunia visszafordult a temérdek zsíros, foltos lábas és tányér felé, de alig nyitotta meg a csapot, mikor Ginny dühös hangja ütötte meg a fülét.

- Eressz már!

- Nem, amíg el nem árulod, ki a frász vagy, és mit keresel nálunk – közölte Dudley makacsul, hasonlóan emelt tónusban.

- Rég tudnád, ha vetted volna a fáradságot, hogy normálisan kérdezd.

- Ne pimaszkodj, kis…

- Ne merd befejezni ezt a mondatot! – sikította Ginny, aztán… csend.

Petunia ingerülten fújt egyet, megtörölte a kezét, és kilépett a folyosóra, hogy ellenőrizze, hogy boldogul a lány Dudleyval. Őszintén remélte, hogy nem egy békát, vagy valami csúszómászót talál odakinn a fia helyett.

Dudley – teljes (tekintélyes) és szerencsére emberi valójában – kinyújtott karral támaszkodott a falnak, elállva Ginny útját, és éhes tekintettel méricskélte a lányt.

- Na, ki vele! Ki vagy te, cicuskám? – duruzsolta. – Látod, megy szépen is – fűzte hozzá öntelten.

Ginny fensőbbséges pillantást vetett rá. - Nincs jogod se becézgetni, se a tulajdonodnak nevezni.

A fiú bambán meredt rá. Mielőtt sikerül volna értelmeznie a lány szavait, Petunia elszánta magát a cselekvésre. – Hagyd békén, Dudley! Ő Harry barátnője.

Dudley eltátotta a száját, a szemei elkerekedtek. („Egy házimanó megirigyelhetné" – kuncogott Ginny.) Nyilván sokkolta a hír, hogy a nyamvadt, semmirekellő – „És idióta!" – unokatestvére jár valakivel – megint -, és a lány – „Aki mellesleg valódi bombázó, hogy a fene esne Harrybe!" – beteheti a lábát az i ő /i otthonába.

- A mije? – kérdezett vissza harcisan.

- A barátnője – húzta ki magát Ginny gonosz vigyorral.

Dudley utálkozva biggyesztette az ajkát. – És még büszke is vagy rá?

- De mennyire! – vágta rá a lány eltúlzott, gyerekes lelkesedéssel. – Ha egyszer megpróbálnád női szemmel nézni…

Dudley megrándult, mintha öklendezne.

- Nem részletezem – nyugtatta meg a lány. – Ha kíváncsi vagy, faggasd anyukádat! – kacsintott, aztán átbújt Dudley karja alatt, és felszaladt a lépcsőn.

A fiúnak a beszélgetés egy bizonyos szakaszától szilárd meggyőződése volt, hogy a csinos vörös megháborodott, és most halálra vált arccal pördült Petunia felé.

- Anya, ugye nem… - Elcsuklott a hangja. – Nem babonázott meg téged is? Mert én esküszöm agyonverem…

- Jaj, Dudley! – legyintett a nő türelmetlenül. – Harry nem használ mágiát, és gondolod, ha már ahhoz folyamodna, azért tenné, hogy engem megnyerjen? Ginny csak piszkálni akart, megjegyzem hatékonyan és okkal.

- De…

- És nem szeretnék egy monoklit, vagy zúzódást látni egyikőtökön se.

- Anya…

- Ideje felnőnöd – szólt vissza Petunia a konyhaajtóból. – Harry is épp azon van.

* * *

Harry törökülésben ült az ágyán, a ventillátor mellett, könyvekkel körbetornyozva. A megtöretlen gerincek és a makulátlan borítók ékesen bizonyították, hogy a tulajdonos nem sűrűn forgatta őket.

- Összefutottam az unokatestvéreddel – mesélte Ginny az ajtónak dőlve.

- Gratulálok! – mosolyodott el Harry fanyarul. – Ha tehetem, szívesen megkíméltelek volna tőle. Pazar élmény lehetett.

- Ami azt illeti… - Ginny lassan közelebb sétált, és letelepedett az ágyra a fiú mellé, arrébb tolva egy szerényebb könyvkupacot. – Egészen összemelegedtünk. Képzeld, a cicuskája vagyok – jelentette be vigyorogva.

- Nocsak! – vonta fel Harry a szemöldökét. – És azért jöttél, hogy szakíts velem? Közlöm, hogy ne mondok le rólad ilyen egyszerűen. Ne is álmodj róla, hogy átengedlek neki!

Ginny a fiú vállára hajtotta a fejét. – Nem akarom, hogy bántsd. Feláldozom magam, és veled maradok.

- Milyen hőőősies – gúnyolódott Harry. - Mint a főszereplők Marge imádott regényeiben. A gyönyörű, szende hercegnő a gonosz varázsló bűvkörébe került, és a hős lovag hiába lebbenti fel a fátylat a csalárdságról, nem nyerheti el a kezét. Lady Ginevra kálváriája. Keresse a boltokban!

- Ez baromság, Harry! – húzódott el Ginny sértődötten. – Először is: a gonosz varázsló egy amatőr, a hercegnő ezerszer hatalmasabb nála. Másodszor: én nem vagyok…

- Gyönyörű? Igazad van. Eltúloztam. – Azzal visszatért az olvasgatáshoz.

Ginny grimaszolt, majd belelesett a fiú könyvébe.

- Sejttan – magyarázta Harry, majd mikor látta, hogy a lány értetlenül ráncolja a homlokát, félretolta a könyvet, és részletezni kezdte: - A mugliknál van egy biológia nevű tudomány…

Ginny szaporán bólogatott: - Igen, tanultunk erről mugliismereten.

- A biológia – folytatta Harry sóhajtva – többek között azzal foglalkozik, miként alakult ki az élet, mi mozgatja a növények, állatok, emberek fennmaradását biztosító folyamatokat… A sejt pedig minden élőlény építőköve, a legkisebb egység, amin mindez vizsgálható.

- Érdekesen hangzik – felelte Ginny udvariasan.

- Nem az. Na jó, néha. Talán… – Harry megrántotta a vállát. – Fantasztikus érzés tudni ezeket a dolgokat. Irodalmat, történelmet, fizikát… De semmi különleges nincs benne. Vagyis… Rég megtanulhattam volna. Hiába gürcölök egész nyáron, a legjobb eredmény, amit elérhetek, hogy behozom a lemaradásom. És kétlem, hogy egy év elég volna megmutatni, hogy nem csak átvészelni vagyok képes az iskolát. Jövő júniusban legfeljebb azt mondják majd: szegény fiú, idén olyan keményen és szorgalmasan dolgozott, milyen kár, hogy későn kapta össze magát.

- Ne csüggedj! – ölelte át Ginny vigasztalóan.

Harry voltaképpen élvezte a tanulást, és esze ágában se volt feladni, de illúziókba se akarta ringatni magát. Lógott, sumákolt, puskázott – már ha úgy döntött érdemes az aktuális jegyért fáradozni -, egyszóval a viselkedése azt sugallta, hogy az előmenetele és az esélyei tökéletesen hidegen hagyják. „Úgy is volt. Kinek a kedvéért erőlködtem volna? A felnőttek azt szajkózzák, magadért tanulsz, de én… Magamért szálltam szembe a Dursley-bagázzsal, magamért kerestem barátokat, magamért igyekeztem meghódítani Jessicát. Csupa olyasmi, amire vágytam. Az önzés csúcsa lett volna, ha azért is küzdök, ami semmit nem jelent."

Dursleyék úgyse támogatták volna a továbbtanulásban, és ő is el tudta volna képzelni enélkül az elkövetkező éveket. „Igen, az a Harry még hitt benne, hogy szükségtelen tervezgetnie." A horcrux-ügy kevésbé kellemetlen hozadékai közé tarozott, hogy búcsút intett a „ráérek" – mentalitásnak, és komolyan eltöprengett rajta, legszívesebben mihez is kezdene, és azt hogyan valósíthatja meg. A teendők listájának élén pedig a tanulás állt.

A friss anyagrészekkel nem sokat foglalkozott, a legtöbb tantárgy esetében nem is értette őket, annyira az előző években elsajátítandó ismeretekre épültek. A dolgozatok előtt bemagolt ezt-azt, és a módszernek köszönhetően leheletnyit javított a korábbi átlagán. Előkotorta a régi könyveit a fiók mélyéről, jegyzeteket kért néhány osztálytársától, akikből kinézte, hogy gondosan megőrzik az efféle „szuveníreket", aztán belevágott, és egész tűrhető tempóban haladt.

- Van programod a hétvégére? – suttogta a fülébe Ginny.

- Nem tudom. Van?

- Szeretném, ha eljönnél velem az Odúba.

Harry kibontakozott a lány öleléséből. – Figyelj, Ginny! – Megigazította a szemüvegét. – Semmi bajom az ötlettel, hogy találkozzam a családoddal, de…

- Ron? – kérdezett rá a lány, és lehajtotta a fejét. - Egyszer muszáj lesz beszélned vele.

- Miért kéne? – csattant fel Harry. – Élném az életem, ő is az övét. Tudomást se kellene vennünk egymás létezéséről… ha nem lennél te – bukott ki belőle. – Sajnálom – mormolta bűnbánóan.

Ginny megsimogatta a karját, közelebb csúszott hozzá, és megcsókolta. – Elküldhetem otthonról – ajánlotta.

- Ne! – sóhajtott a fiú. – Majdcsak kibírom valahogy, és remélem, ő is. Viszont akkor - szórakozottan kisimított egy hajtincset Ginny arcából – most szólok, hogy én is szeretnélek bemutatni a barátaimnak.

- Így korrekt – húzta el a száját. – De vedd számításba, hogy az egyetlen, akit ismerek közülük, utál.

- A tieid meg akartak ölni – emlékeztette Harry. – Amúgy Zack sem utál, csak… Szerinte nem illünk össze.

- Mert én boszorkány vagyok? – tippelt Ginny felháborodva. – Ha mindenki így gondolná, egy mugli-varázsló házasság se jött volna létre, és…

Harry feltartotta a kezét. – Valójában azért, mert te túlságosan aljas és fondorlatos vagy, míg én naiv és befolyásolható.

- Ebből is látszik, hogy ideális pár vagyunk – helyeselt a lány vigyorogva.

Harry is elmosolyodott, majd témát váltott. – Mit is mondtál meddig kell várni annak a híres… RBF-nek? – Ginny bólintott – az eredményeire?

- Rendes körülmények közt augusztus elejéig, de – grimaszolt - a varázsvilág viszonyait évek óta nem fedi ez a jelző. Piton általában igyekezett betartani a határidőt, idén meg addig sürgeti majd a bizottságot, hogy talán még ebben a hónapban postázzák az értesítést.

Harry végigpörgette az ujjai közt a biológiakönyv lapjait, és megjelölte, hol tart. – Miért olyan fontos neki, hogy hamar befejezzék?

Ginny hanyatt feküdt, és a plafont bámulta. – Nem akar később ezzel pepecselni. Úgyis rámegy a nyara, hogy újra átszervezze a roxforti oktatást. Azt is alig várta, hogy a vizsgák után kidobhasson minket az iskolából…

* * *

Ginny és Harry egymásba kapaszkodva botorkáltak le a lépcsőn. Petunia szólt az unokaöccsének, hogy cserélje ki az égőt a fenti folyosó lámpájában, de aztán befutott Dudley, és a dolog teljesen kiment Harry fejéből.

A gyomra minden eddiginél követelőzőbben kordult meg. Reggel óta csak nassolt, így nagyon vágyott már valami rendes étere, mégis szándékosan húzta az időt vacsora utánig. Nem volt kedve végigasszisztálni a Dursley-család könnyes-nevetős egymásratalálását, amit muszáj volt estére halasztani, tekintve, hogy Vernon előbb nem szabadulhatott a fúrógyárból. (Másrészt tartott tőle, hogy ha észreveszi, hogy Dudley Ginnyt bámulja, az unokatestvére torkának ugrik vagy egyszerűen kiröhögi. „Az eredmény szempontjából lényegtelen.")

Csöngettek, Dudley pedig, aki épp az előszobán döcögött keresztül, kivételesen nem üvöltött Harryért – képtelen volt beletörődni, hogy immár négy éve hiába teszi -, hanem türelmetlenül feltépte az ajtót.

Harry intett Ginnynek, hogy ne menjen tovább.

- Te meg mi a francot keresel itt? – Dudley hangja határozottan ellenségesnek tűnt.

„Egész furcsán intonál" – kuncogott magában Harry.

- Micsoda kérdés, Dudlus – ciccegett Zack. – Téged akartalak üdvözölni.

Harry elvigyorodott, és maga után húzta Ginnyt.

Zack kitárt karokkal állt a küszöbön. – Ne kéresd magad! Adj egy puszit! Rajta!

Dudley kis híján felnyársalta a tekintetével. Ez hatalmas teljesítmény volt a részéről, mivel a mélye ülő malacszemek korlátozott mértékben voltak képesek érzelmeket kifejezni.

- Tudod, hogy itt nem látunk szívesen. Hívom apámat, és…

- Ó, nem is egyedül intézed? – érdeklődött Zack rosszallóan. – Amúgy le vagy maradva, öregem. Mrs. Dursley megengedte, hogy eljöjjek Harryhez.

Dudley fújtatva, ökölbe szorított kézzel bámult a fiúra. Bár Harry élvezte a kibontakozó szóváltást, annak már kevésbé örült volna, ha a barátja egy Dudley ajándékozta monoklival vagy bordatöréssel távozik, így elérkezettnek ítélte az időt a közbeavatkozásra.

- Hello Zack!

- Szia Harry! És Ginny – tette hozzá fintorra emlékeztető műmosollyal.

Harry várt, de mind a vendégei, mind Dudley hallgatott. – Összeütök valami kaját – jelentette ki, majd intve Ginnynek és Zacknek elindult a konyha irányába.

* * *

- Gondolom, visszaállítják a régi rendszert. – Ginny néhány pálcalegyintéssel elintézte a mosogatást – Harrynek, legalábbis a házimunkák terén, nem voltak olyan mély ellenérzései a varázslattal kapcsolatban, mint a nagynénjének -, aztán visszaült az asztalhoz a két fiú mellé.

- Az pontosan mit takar? – kérdezte Zack mérsékelt kíváncsisággal.

„Azért dicséretre méltó, hogy próbálkozik." Az első hármasban eltöltött órák színtiszta nyüglődést jelentettek. Zack nem akarta Ginnyt sértegetni, ezért többnyire hallgatott, és hagyta, hogy ők ketten beszélgessenek. Máskor a lány tette ugyanezt. Ha akadt is hozzáfűznivalójuk az aktuális témához, azt mindig Harrynek címezve mondták el.

Igyekeztek udvariasak lenni egymással, és egy-két kisiklást leszámítva, tökéletesen teljesítették a maguk számára kijelölt feladatot.

- Nos – Ginny fészkelődött kicsit a székén -, a roxforti képzés korábban hét éves volt. Bizonyos értelemben még ma is az, de az ötödik évfolyamtól felfelé törölték az… úgynevezett haszontalan tárgyakat. Mint a jóslástan, asztronómia, rúnaismeret, számmisztika, legendás lények gondozása.

- Miért épp ötödévtől? – kortyolt Zack a kávéjába.

- Akkor kell teljesíteni az RBF-vizsgákat – szólt közbe Harry.

A barátja döbbent-helytelenítő pillantást vetett rá.

- Rendes Bűbájos Fokozat – magyarázta tovább Ginny. – Csak azok maradnak utána is az iskolában, akik gyógyítói vagy aurori pályára készülnek.

- A gyógyítót értem. Az auror valami zsaruféle?

Zack készséggel elfogadta, hogy Harry megossza vele a varázslóvilággal kapcsolatos érzéseit és kétségeit, sőt abba is belement, bár nehezebb szívvel, hogy Ginnyről csevegjenek, de mindig mereven elzárkózott attól, hogy a barátja beszámoljon az újonnan szerzett ismereteiről.

- Hivatalosan feketemágus-vadász, de különben igen, olyasmi – bólintott Ginny. – Ők a hatodik évben megduplázott óraszámban foglalkoznak sötét varázslatok kivédésével, bájital-, átváltoztatás- és bűbájtannal, tanulnak mugliismeretet, a leendő aurorok párbajozást, a másik csoport pedig gyógynövénytant – sorolta fel egy szuszra. – A hetedik évet általában már a tanoncok közt vagy valamelyik akadémián töltik, és csak akkor járnak vissza a Roxfortba, ha gyakorlásra esetleg valamilyen alapszintűnek számító ismeret felelevenítésére van szükségük.

- És mi van azokkal, akiknek se a harchoz, se a doktorosdihoz nem fűlik a foga?

- Munkát keresnek, részt vesznek a Minisztérium által kínált tanfolyamok valamelyikén… vagy külföldre mennek. Mikor Piton bevezette a változtatásokat – négy éve - sokan tették meg ezt a lépést. Az évfolyamtársaim majdnem fele… - jegyezte meg elmélázva.

- Hétvégén elmegyek Ginny szüleihez – jelentette be Harry váratlanul, élve a beszélgetésben beállt szünet kínálta alkalommal.

Zack szemei egy pillanatra elkerekedtek. Gyorsan lehajtotta a fejét, és a kávéskanalával kezdett játszadozni. – Szüleihez _és testvéreihez_ - mormolta rosszmájúan.

- Ron nem merne kötözködni Harryvel – húzta fel az orrát Ginny sértődötten. – A családom többi tagja pedig nem szolgált rá, hogy…

- A bátyádnak korábban se voltak fenntartásai – szakította félbe Zack komoran. – De igazad van – fűzte hozzá sietve, mikor látta, hogy a lány elvörösödik dühében -, otthon nyilván visszafogja magát. Viszont ez a helyzet akkor is… - ingatta a fejét. - Nem irigyellek, haver!

Harry sóhajtva vette tudomásul a fiú szavait. – A másik újság…

- Találkozni fogok a barátaitokkal. – Ginny kényszeredetten elmosolyodott, sőt, sikerült némi lelkesedést csempésznie a hangjába.

- Gyakorolnod kell még, hogy őszintébben menjen – mondta Zack szívélyesen, és kihívóan nézett a lányra.

Harry felpattant, hogy valamivel elterelje a másik kettő figyelmét egymásról. – Észre se vettem, mennyire besötétedett.

„Ráadásul az állítás mindkét fele igaz" – gratulált magának.

- Szerintem hangulatos. – Zack a kanál nyelével kezdett rajzolgatni az asztalra.

Ginny megérintette Harry karját, mire a fiú visszahuppant a székre.

- Ti az ilyesmit egy csettintéssel elintézitek, gondolom – dünnyögte Zack.

- Pálcamozdulat, varázsige és összpontosítás – javította ki a lány önérzetesen. – De az ide szükséges bűbáj egész könnyű. Az a legelső, amit elsajátítunk. Kipróbálod? – fordult hirtelen Harryhez.

- Nem hiszem, hogy… - szabadkozott a fiú. Bizsergés szaladt végig a testén, pedig az ujjbegyei még el sem érték a felé nyújtott, csiszolt fát… „Kíváncsiság, örök átkom." Azzal megragadta a pálcát.

- Csak tartsd a kezedben! Így! – Ginny, mikor elhúzta az ujjait, gyengéden végigsimította Harry bőrét. – Koncentrálj a fényre, és mondd: _Lumos_!

A fiú elsuttogta a szót, mire a pálca hegyén apró, vidám láng lobbant, megvilágítva Ginny büszke, az ő elragadtatott és Zack kifejezetten bosszús vonásait.

* * *

Zack és Ginny együtt léptek ki a Privet Drive négyből. A lány széles mosollyal intett búcsút a kinti lépcsőt sepregető Petuniának.

- Jó éjt, Mrs. Dursley! - Zack, bár bizonyos fokig tisztelte az asszonyt azért, ahogy a varázslós ügyet kezelte és értékelte, ahogy újabban Harryvel bánt, nem sokat változtatott a vele szembeni viselkedésén.

- Kipróbálhatod a hoppanálást – ajánlotta Ginny, mikor sarokra érve a fiú leguggolt megkötni a cipőfűzőjét.

Zack felállt, és leverte a port a nadrágjáról. - Nálam ez nem fog működni, Ginevra – oktatta ki a másikat nyájas mosollyal. – Harryt elbűvölheted az édes kis varázslataiddal, de én igazi mugli vagyok, örökre és tökéletesen elvágva a mágiától.

Ginny vállat vont. - Nem úgy tűnik, mintha sajnálnád.

- Mert nem is. Miért kéne? – kérdezte eltúlzott értetlenséggel. – Nem tudok varázsolni, pedig bevallom, néha jó lenne, de nem tudok festeni, írni vagy énekelni se, mégis kibírom valahogy.

- Szerinted ezeket össze lehet hasonlítani? A mágiának _gyakorlati_ haszna van.

- Ha nincs háború, mihez kezdesz vele? - vitatkozott Zack. – Főzöl, utazol, „telefonálsz", mosogatsz, mint az előbb is… A muglik ugyanezt elvégzik, csak abrakadabra nélkül, és tény – grimaszolt -, hogy kicsivel – vagy esetenként jóval – lassabban.

- És mit tenne egy mugli, ha belebotlana egy sárkányba?

- Mit tenne egy varázsló, ha „belebotlana" egy mobiltelefonba? – Megrázta a fejét. – A probléma az, hogy te még mindig úgy tekintesz ránk, mint akik gyámoltalanok és a ti védelmetekre szorulnak…

- És Harry? – vágott közbe Ginny indulatosan.

- Ő számodra nem mugli – jelentette ki Zack ugyanolyan stílusban. – De elárulom, hogy Harry akként gondol magára.

A lány bólintott, majd mély levegőt vett. – Szóval sétálunk?

- Igen, Ginny. Sétálunk – szűrte a fiú a fogai közt.

Gyalog indultak tovább a Magnolia köz felé, és pár perc múlva elérték egy sikátorhoz, ahonnan Ginny hoppanálhatott.

Zack még mindig a korábbi beszélgetésükön rágódott. - Nem tetszik, ahogy manipulálod Harryt – jegyezte meg csendesen.

- Hogy mit csinálok? – kérdezett vissza Ginny felháborodva.

- Fogd már fel, hogy Harry nem akar varázsolni! Igen, örül, ha a segítségeddel végrehajthat valami egyszerűbb… bűbájt? De aztán el is felejti, mint…

Ginny feltartott kézzel jelezte, hogy nincs szüksége hasonlatra. - Tudod, valójában mi a te bajod? – érdeklődött gúnyosan. - Félsz, hogy Harry inkább választaná a mi világunkat, mint a muglikét, ha egyszer ráérezne a mágia csodájára.

- De ő sosem…

- Persze, hogy nem! – csattant fel Ginny.

- Ezzel meg is dőlt az elméleted. – Zack idegesen dörzsölte a homlokát. – Ez nevetséges, Ginny. Úgy veszekszünk rajta, mintha valami plüssállat lenne.

Ginny elvigyorodott. - Miért épp plüssállat?

- Nem tudom – vont vállat Zack. - Csak úgy. Képzeld el! – Akarata ellenére felnevetett. – Egy vén, kopott, szemüveges mackó, amit két neveletlen kölyök rángat ide-oda.

- Én nem vagyok neveletlen – közölte Ginny méltóságteljesen. – Még Petunia Dursley szerint se.

Zack felhorkant. - Az ő véleménye nekem nem mérce.

- Mivel kívül esel a körön – somolygott Ginny. - Zack! – Megállt egy kitört, szúnyoghálós ablak mellett, és a falnak támaszkodott. - Mit meséltél rólam a barátaitoknak?

- Semmit. Azt mondtam, csak egyszer találkoztunk, akkor is futólag. Nem avatkozom bele, és kifejezetten sértő feltételezés, hogy i én /i odáig süllyednék, hogy ellened áskálódjak. Istenem, Harry barátja vagyok, nem egy féltékeny liba.

- A féltékeny jelentésének is több rétege van.

- Nocsak! Átnyálaztad Harry nyelvtankönyvét? – tudakolta a fiú vidoran. - Eljátszom, hogy nem tudok többet rólad náluk, te pedig egyben hozd haza Harryt! Komolyan. És a szó minden jelentésére értem.

Ginny biccentett, majd megpördült a sarkán és eltűnt. Zack figyelte még egy darabig a pontot, ahol a lány állt, aztán zsebrevágta a kezét, megfordult és otthagyta a sikátort.


	2. Harry Varázslóországban

2. fejezet: Harry Varázslóországban

A hoppanálás után még sokáig ölelte Ginnyt. A hányinger már nem kínozta úgy, mint az első alkalmakkor, de a lánynak erről nem szólt. Egyrészt Ginny túlontúl gyakran támadta le a varázslás előnyeinek ecsetelésével, másrészt egyikőjüknek sem volt ellenére ez a fajta közelség.

- Itt volnánk – jelentette be a lány az izgatottságtól, na meg a Harry ítélete miatti félelemtől kissé reszkető hangon. – Az Odú.

Ha Harryt megkérdezik, milyennek képzeli a helyet, ahol Ronald Weasley felnőtt, egész biztosan nem azt válaszolja: „rozzant, girbegurba torony, ami leginkább egy agyonfoltozott nadrágra hasonlít, mellesleg pedig ellentmond a statika összes törvényének." Weasley ugyanis nem származhatott ilyen környezetből. Körülötte mindennek ellenségesnek és kegyetlenül racionálisnak kellett lenni, amilyen – Harry szerint – ő maga is volt. És Ginny. A lány éveken át elfojtott és vasakarattal tartott kordában minden olyan tulajdonságot, ami nem illett a „háború hősnőjéhez", most pedig mellette próbálta újra megtanulni a szertelenséget és gondtalan jókedvet, ami egykor a sajátja volt. „Összehasonlíthatatlanul egyszerűbb lenne, ha közben nem játszaná a varázslóvilág kerítőjét."

Ginny ujjai fonódtak a csuklójára. – Milyen?

- Petunia ízlésének túl varázslós lenne – felelte Harry kitérően. - Ami azt illeti, kicsit az enyémnek is az. De – megszorította Ginny kezét – nem is lakni akarok benne, csak megnézem.

A lány csalódottan hajtotta le a fejét.

- Sajnálom – vont vállat Harry. – Megátalkodott, földhözragadt mugli vagyok. Nekem ez olyan, mintha… - Megfelelő hasonlat után kutatott. - Az egyik Little Whinging-i moziban néha régebbi filmeket is adnak. Úgy négy-öt éve, nyáron egy héten át meséket vetítettek. David egyik este elvitte a húgát, én meg elkísértem őket. Vernon akkor készült először üzletet kötni Mallterékkel, és úgy gondolta, jobb, ha nem is maradok a házban, mert úgyse bírnék nyugton ülni a szobámban. „Tégy úgy, mintha nem is léteznél!" – dörmögte szigorú arccal, a nagybátyját utánozva. Hányszor hallottam ezt…

- A mozinál tartottál – emlékeztette Ginny, aki egyelőre képtelen volt kihámozni a történetből a tanulságot.

- Igen… - Elindultak az Odú felé. – Szóval, kivételesen hajlandóak voltak egy apróbb anyagi áldozatra, még ha ez azzal a megbocsáthatatlan következménnyel járt is, hogy netán szórakozni fogok.

- Mi volt a program? – érdeklődött Ginny vidoran. Harry hangszínéből és fancsali ábrázatából sejtette, hogy valami kedvezőtlen fordulat jön.

- Alice Csodaországban. – Felsóhajtott. – Dudley meg a haverjai hetekig rajtam röhögtek, bár arra számítottam is… Az a rajzfilm… nyomasztó volt. Már ott, a nézőtéren ülve utáltam. Szörnyű volt az a meghatározatlanság; hogy a téged körülvevő világ csak valami folyton alakuló massza, ami mindig kívülrekeszt az aktuális törvényein.

- Ó! A tizenkét éves Harry nagyon bölcs volt – bólogatott Ginny nevetéssel küszködve.

Harry az ajtóhoz érve megtorpant, visszahúzta a lányt is, és megcsókolta. Ginny pár pillanatig kábán nézett rá. – Felkészültem – mosolyodott el a fiú. - Mehetünk.

* * *

- Ormótlannak érzem magam és rémesen ügyetlennek. Olyannak, akitől mindent óvni kell. – Valóban nem mert volna megérinteni egyetlen tárgyat - még az egészen ártalmatlannak tűnő teáskannát – se a konyhában. – Úgy tűnik – megborzongott -, súlyosbodott az Alice-szindrómám.

Alacsony, dundi asszony hátrált be a helyiségbe hatalmas kosár mosott ruhát cipelve. Mikor megfordult és észrevette Harryéket, a terhét sietősen az asztalhoz vitte, megtörölte a kezét a kötényében, majd széles mosollyal, az álmélkodástól tágra nyílt szemekkel a vendéghez lépett.

- Jaj, bocsáss meg, drágám! – mondta megilletődve néhány pillanat múlva. Harry türelmesen kivárta, hogy megszólaljon, már csak azért is, mert nem szokott hozzá, hogy valaki így nézzen rá, ezért aztán nem is tudott mit kezdeni egy efféle szituációval. – Dehát… mindig kimegy a fejemből – ideges kis nevetés kíséretében megütögette a homlokát -, hogy amikor Ginny Harryt emlegeti, Harry Pottert kell érteni alatta. – Megragadta a fiú kezeit. – Isten hozott! Molly Weasley vagyok.

- Harry Potter – felelte Harry sután. – Nagyon örülök. – Furcsa volt úgy bemutatkozni, hogy az asszony alig pár másodperce közölte, ki ő. – Köszönöm, hogy meghívtak, és remélem, nem okoz majd kellemetlenséget az ittlétem. – A tekintete a felsőbb szintek felé kanyargó, szúette lépcsőre tévedt.

Mrs. Weasley követte a pillantását. - Ron nem sokkal Ginny után elment hazulról. Azt hiszem – a hangjában nyoma sem maradt a gyengédségnek, amivel Harryhez beszélt -, nem is tervezi, hogy egyhamar a szemünk elé kerül.

- Ha miattam van… - A fiú zavartan sandított Ginnyre. „Elfelejtett volna engedélyt kérni, hogy itt tölthessem a hétvégét?" Nem. Tisztán emlékezett, hogy a lány azt mondta, a szülei szívesen látják.

- Dehogy, kedvesem! – Mrs. Weasley hessegető mozdulatot tett, és igyekezett ismét vidámnak tűnni, ami azonban minden eltökéltsége dacára, meddő kísérletnek bizonyult.

Fülsértő nyikordulással kivágódott a folyosóra vezető ajtó, és kopaszodó, szemüveges férfi masírozott be a konyhába, átszellemült arccal magyarázva, nyomában egy hosszú hajú betegesen sápadt fiúval.

- … és ahogy már korábban is mondtam, a fő problémát a motor okozza. Nem bírok rájönni, mi lehet a hiba. Talán a szelpekek…

- Szelepek, apa.

- Persze, persze, szelepek – bólogatott a férfi szórakozottan. (A gondolatai láthatóan nem ragadtak le a motorbütykölésnél.) – Nocsak! – Mr. Weasley csak mikor kis híján nekiütközött, vette észre Harryt. (A fiának már jóval előbb feltűnt a vendég jelenléte, de ez épp olyan kevéssé bizonyult méltónak az érdeklődésére, mint a „szelpekek".) - Harry, igaz? Nem úgy volt, hogy pénteken érkezel? – Derűs értetlenséggel pillantott a lányára, majd a feleségére.

- Arthur… - csóválta a fejét Mrs. Weasley.

- George Weasley. – A hosszú hajú fiú futólag megszorította Harry kezét. – Odafent leszek. Egy kicsit… - Elhallgatott és elgondolkodva meredt maga elé. – Tudjátok mit? Képzeljetek a végére, amit tetszik! Olvasok, pihenek… Rátok bízom – darálta színtelen, unott hangon. – Nem vagyok éhes, és uzsonnaidőben sem leszek – mondta még Mrs. Weasleynek, aztán otthagyta őket.

Ginny összepréselte az ajkait, az anyja szaporán pislogott, Mr. Weasley pedig levette a szemüvegét, a zsebéből kopott, kockás zsebkendőt rángatott elő, és törögetni kezdte a lencséket.

Harry sokért nem adta volna, ha ismeri a láthatatlanná válás technikáját. „Ha mást nem is, ezt az egyet biztos elsajátítom" – fogadkozott.

Ginny végül összeszedte magát. - Apa, mit művelt Ron?

„Ez se szerencsés irány, édes."

- Hogy Ron? – A férfi mintha álomból riadt volna fel. – Molly?

Mrs. Weasley gyorsan hátat fordított a férjének. - Oh… Nézzenek oda, mennyi holmi! - Megremegett a hangja. - Terítők, blúzok, ingek… Ginny…

- Jövök, anya.

Harry is ajánlkozott volna, de tudta, hogy ha tényleg csak teregetni kéne, azt Ginny vagy az anyja egyedül is seperc alatt elintézné. „Mrs. Weasley azt akarja elpanaszolni, mivel húzta ki a gyufát a fiacskája. Nekem… nincs menekvés." Szinte fuldoklott a házban, teret és friss levegőt kívánt, de udvariatlanság lett volna faképnél hagyni Mr. Weasleyt. „Mert az mégsem indok, hogy kedvem támadt tétlenül sündörögni Ginny szoknyája körül."

* * *

- … le fog mondani… Jobb is. – Mr. Weasley szakértően bólogatott, és továbblapozott az újságban.

Harry úgy érezte, ideje megkísérelni valami társalgásfélét. Lehetőleg kevésbé egyoldalút, mint az eddigi volt. (Mr. Weasley a Reggeli Próféta cikkeiből szemezgetett, ő pedig egyre inkább kétségbeesett, amiért képtelen volt érdemi megjegyzést fűzni a felvillantott témákhoz.) „Ez van, ha az ember felkészületlenül merészkedik törzsgyökeres varázslók barlangjába. Mivel a hozzászólással úgysem boldogulok, tájékozódom" – határozta el.

- A miniszter…

- A miniszter egy barom. – Magas, szarukeretes szemüveget viselő fiatalember bukkant fel a kandallóban felcsapó zöld lángok között. Néhány hanyag – és igencsak ingerült - mozdulattal lesöpörte a talárjára tapadt hamut, a táskáját pedig ledobta a Harry melletti székre, és zavartalanul folytatta a tirádát. Kizárólag Pitonnak meg a Főnix Rendjének köszönhetjük, hogy megnyertük ezt a háborút. Caramel szánalmas báb, és csakis azért maradhatott a kormány élén mostanáig, mert sohasem volt sem akkora befolyása, sem akkora tekintélye, hogy akárcsak megpróbáljon keresztbetenni a Rendnek.

Mr. Weasley eközben feltápászkodott, és nyugtatóan a fiú vállára tette a kezét. – Percy! Ő itt Harry Potter.

Percy, aki még kissé gyorsan lélegzett a felindultságtól, felvont szemöldökkel mérte végig a Harryt. – A Fiú, Aki Túlélte. Van fogalmad róla, mennyi munkánk fekszik abban, hogy távoltartsuk tőled a firkászokat?

„Sajátos indítás." – Ginnyn kívül egy varázsló vagy boszorkány se jelent meg a környékünkön…

- Hidd el, ott voltak. – Percy egy biccentéssel megköszönte a teát, amit az apja öntött neki, aztán az asztalra könyökölve Harryhez fordult. - Nem furcsálltad, hogy senki nem akar beszélni veled, fényképezkedni, kezet rázni…

Mr. Weasley kiment az udvarra, hogy utánajárjon, hol késik a felesége és Ginny. „Vagyis ellenőrzi sikerült-e megvigasztalni Mrs. Weasleyt."

- Hallottam, mi történt Little Whingingben – váltott témát Percy, miután az ajtó becsukódott. A tónusából kiérződött némi kíváncsiság, és a szükségszerűen vele járó, burkolt felszólítás.

„És az előbb felsoroltak egyikére vágysz?" Harrynek nem tetszett, ahogy másik nézte. A fiú kicsit közelebb hajolt, a szemeit összeszűkítette… szinte tanulmányozta őt.

- Öhm… És mondd csak! Te… auror vagy?

Percy csalódottan dőlt hátra. Maga elé húzta a csészéjét, és a mutatóujját szórakozottan futtatta körbe a porcelán peremén. – Nem. A Nemzetközi Máguskapcsolatok Főosztályán dolgozom. – Harry döbbent tekintetét látva magyarázni kezdte. - Piton rendszere nem azt jelentette, hogy aki nem volt hajlandó aurornak vagy gyógyítónak állni, azt kirúgták a Roxfortból. Emellett… különösen, ha Rend-tagok gyerekéről volt szó, az igazgató tett bizonyos engedményeket. – Belekortyolt a teába. - Az újítások persze így is megszűrték a diákokat.

- Ginny említette, hogy sokan váltottak iskolát – bólintott Harry.

- A Mardekár-ház szinte kiürült. Az én évfolyamomból talán hárman maradtak, George-éból heten, Ginnyéből szintén, az akkori másodévesektől csak Amanda, Ron egyik barátja és Augustus Moon, az elnökhelyettes fia. Néhány _halálfaló-csemete_ persze ottmaradt a kastélyban kémkedni. – A csészét a szája előtt tartotta, így mikor beszélt kissé eltorzult a hangja. – Informálták a szüleiket arról, pontosan mit oktatnak a felsőbbévesek óráin, mit osztanak meg velünk Voldemorttal és a tevékenységével kapcsolatban, milyen eszméket igyekeznek átadni nekünk… Furcsa úgy ülni az előadásokon, hogy tudod, a szomszédod aznap éjjel jelentést tesz róla, mit jegyeztél le, mi gondolkodtatott el, és ez alapján mennyire vagy „megkapható" vagy épp veszélyes. Tébolyodott játék volt, de azt hittük, képesek vagyunk irányítani, és minden nap végén nyertesként zárni a csatákat.

- Bolondok voltunk – mondta George síri hangon. Harry összerezzent ijedtében. „Ezek szerint mégse olyan rozoga az a lépcső. Hallanom kellett volna, hogy közeledik. Legyél éberebb, Harry!"

Mr. Weasley visszatért, és meglepetten torpant meg, mikor észrevette a kisebbik fiát. George ritkán örvendeztette meg őket önszántából a társaságával.

- Anyátoknak dolga akadt a kertben. Kérte, hogy ügyeljek a vacsorára. Remélem, így is ehető lesz.

George nem viszonozta a mosolyt, de mintha leheletnyi élet költözött volna a szemeibe. Az asztalhoz sétált, és lehuppant a bátyja mellé. - Milyen napod volt?

Percy újratöltötte a poharát, és öntött az öccsének is. – A francia nagykövettel tárgyaltunk a halálfalók kiadatásáról, aztán a norvég és a finn minisztert próbáltuk meggyőzni, hogy engedjék be az aurorjainkat az országukba… Kupor kikészült. Mostanság csak az olyan találkozókon vesz részt, ahol feltétlenül szükség van a főosztályvezető jelenlétére. Egyébként… Julia, Cedric és én végzünk minden munkát. – Fáradtan dörgölte a homlokát, de a szavai egyáltalán nem hatottak panaszkodónak. - Azt pletykálják, ha ennek a hercehurcának vége, Kupor visszavonul.

- Szerinted igaz?

- Nekem még nem említette. – Percy belekortyolt a vajsörbe, majd megrázta a fejét. - Míg nem mondja, nem adok hitelt az ilyen híreszteléseknek.

Mr. Weasley elfordult az üsttől, a fia széke mögé lépett, és megszorította Percy vállát. - Te lehetnél a legfiatalabb főosztályvezető az elmúlt…

- Százötven évben – segítette ki a másik egy sóhaj kíséretében.

Mr. Weasley mosolya igencsak halványra sikerült. Harry ezen nem csodálkozott. George közelében ő se bírt volna igazán vidám lenni. „Tapintatlanságnak érezném. – A szeme sarkából töprengve mustrálta a fiút. – Iszonyú teher neki, hogy nem vették le az ő válláról is a lélek nyűgét."

* * *

A kandalló és a gyertyák fénye aranyszínben fürdették a konyhát. Mrs. Weasley mosolyogva kínálta körbe a burgonyapürét, Ginny vidám csacsogása még a gondterhelt Percyt is megnevetette, Mr. Weasley töretlen áhítattal faggatta őt a muglik rejtélyes világáról. Minden olyan puha volt, csalogatóan otthonos, hívta, beburkolta… Ám Harry ódzkodott engedni a kísértésnek. Valahogy… olyan hamisnak tűnt az egész.

George, szája sarkában a szokásos gúnyos fintorral az asztal végébe húzódott, és a családjától elfordulva evett. „Elképesztően tehetséges volt – suttogta Ginny a könnyeit nyeldekelve. A buszmegálló padján ücsörögtek, nem messze a Privet Drive négytől. Az utolsó járat rég elment, senki sem járt arra, így bátran beszélgethettek. – Főleg Fre… Freddel együtt. Verhetetlenen páros. A miniszter a minket ért támadás után úgy nyilatkozott, óriási veszteség a varázslóvilágnak elveszteni két ilyen nagyszerű tudóst. Hülye Caramel. Mintha bármit is tudott volna róluk. Mintha képes lett volna felmérni… De abban igaza volt, hogy a dementorok nem csak egy lelket raboltak el."

Percy látszólag résztvett a társalgásban, de a szeme sarkából állandóan az öccsét figyelte. „Gyerekkoromban ki nem állhattam. Folyton a nyomunkban volt. Ellenőrzött, árulkodott… De később… Nélküle széthullott volna a családunk. Ami maradt, azt ő őrizte meg."

Harry komoran vizsgálgatta a vendéglátóit. „Én több leszek azáltal, hogy változom." Nem tehetett róla – és hangosan senki előtt nem mondta volna -, de meggyőződése volt, hogy így van. („Felfuvalkodott hólyag" – korholta magát időnként.) „Ők… olyanok, mint a tükörkép vagy a visszhang. Erőtlenek és üresek. Árnyak." Szégyellte magát érte, de tudta, hogy igaza van, hogy Weasleyék is szenvednek, és csak ímmel-ámmal próbálnak a mindennapokba – a valódi életbe - kapaszkodni.

- Nem ízlik, kedvesem? – Mrs. Weasley csalódottan nézett rá, majd a mennyiségét tekintve érintetlen ételre a tányérján.

Harry zavartan rázta meg a fejét. – Nem. Illetve dehogy, nagyon finom, asszonyom, tényleg, csak… elbambultam. Elnézést.

- Biztos furcsa neked közöttünk – jegyezte meg Mr. Weasley jóindulatúan. – Hisz most jársz először varázslóházban.

„Az étkezés attól még ugyanúgy zajlik. Tudja, uram, mással van baj. Nem tetszik ez a légkör." Harry rájött, hogy túl régóta bámulja a férfit. – Igen… - mondta gyorsan. - Kicsit gyámoltalannak érzem magam. Például, hiányzik a jó öreg elektromosság.

Ginny félbehagyta a Percynek mesélt anekdotát, és kapva a ragyogó alkalmon épp belefogott volna a mágia előnyeinek ecsetelésébe. Az apja azonban – Harry amúgy is neki szánta a célzást – megelőzte.

- Mindig is foglalkoztatott, mi teremti az áramot, és hogy az miből áll. – Éhes tekintettel meredt a fiúra. – Na meg… hogyan képes működtetni azt a sok különféle szerkezetet?

- Jaj, Arthur! – legyintett Mrs. Weasley kedélyesen. – Csak nem képzeled, hogy ezekkel a dolgokkal minden mugli tisztában van. Harry se kéri tőled, hogy avasd be a Lángnyelv Whisky gyártásának folyamatába.

„Mivel sejtelmem se volt, hogy olyasmi létezik." – Tulajdonképpen, nemrég tanultam erről. Tehát, ha szeretné, elmagyaráz…

A helyiségben – és ez már nem csak az ő fantáziálása volt – megfagyott a levegő. Az udvarra vezető ajtóban (Harry az evőeszközök csörömpölésétől meg se hallotta, hogy kinyitották) Ron állt. – Oh… Mégse sikerült elég későn hazaérnem.

- Csukd be! Bejönnek a molylepkék – mondta Mrs. Weasley ridegen.

A fiú engedelmeskedett, aztán elmotyogott egy „ha megbocsátotok" – ot, és elindult az emeletre vezető, nyaktörően meredek lépcső felé.

- Hol jártál? – szólt utána az apja.

Ron - kezével a korláton - megtorpant. – Itt is, ott is. Nagykorú vagyok. Nem tartozom elszámolással.

- Ron! – Percy lecsapta a villáját.

- Szülőből kettő is elég, Perc'. És az alkalmazottad se vagyok, hogy a te feladatod volna helyretenni.

„Legalább elismeri, hogy szüksége lenne rá" – „kommentálta" Harry a vacsorájában turkálva. Eddig is szorongva gondolt a Weasley-fiúval való találkozásra, és Ron mostani magatartása csak megerősítette abban, hogy ők ketten soha nem fognak kijönni egymással. Igaz, ő se bánt különbül Vernonnal és Petuniával, de Dursleyéket nem lehetett egy kalap alá venni ezzel a családdal. „És ha ezúttal én vagyok _Dudley barátja_?" – ötlött fel benne. Ezt az eshetőséget azonban hamar elvetette, a szimpátiája ugyanis egyértelműen Mr. és Mrs. Weasley meg Percyé volt.

- Vagy anyáéknál akarsz bevágódni? Nehéz levetkőzni a hivatali szokásokat, mi? – érdeklődött Ron gúnyos kis kacajjal. - Nyugi! Itthon már nyert ügyed van.

Az idősebb Weasley erre felpattant, megkerülte az asztalt, és megragadva az öccse vállát maguk felé perdítette a fiút. (Harry a lendületét látva arra számított, egy pofont is lekever neki.)

„Magadnak kerested, öreg. Simán elmehettél volna." Harry arcán halvány mosoly futott át. Ginny észrevette, és helytelenítően ráncolta a homlokát, mire a fiú szabadkozva vállat vont.

- Hol voltál?

- El kell, hogy keserítselek, de nem olyan szörnyű a válaszom, mint reméled – „gügyögte" Ron lágyan, megvető sajnálkozással.

Ginny aggódva figyelte a testvéreit. Tétovázott, ülve maradjon vagy közbelépjen-e. Végül határozott, és épp felpattant volna, mikor az apja megérintette a karját. „Ne!"

- _Hol_? – ismételte Percy követelőzően.

- Hermionénál - sziszegte az öccse.

- Képes voltál Grangeréknek is előadni azt az őrültséget?! – Mrs. Weasley az asztalra támaszkodva félig álló helyzetbe tolta magát, és a szemei vészjóslóan villantak meg.

- Biztos, hogy a _vendég_ előtt óhajtjátok megtárgyalni? – szűrte a fiú a fogai közt. (Közben megpróbálta kicsavarni a karját Percy ujjai közül, de a bátyja erősen tartotta.)

Harry sietve megtörölte a száját. – Köszönöm a vacsorát, Mrs. Weasley! Ha nem gond, sétálnék egyet. Otthon is így szoktam.

Megvárta, amíg az asszony bólint, aztán szinte kimenekült a házból. „Igen, egy kis mozgás evés után, előtt, helyett. Bármikor, csak ne kelljen Vernonnal és Dudleyval egy fedél alatt lennem."

Tiszta éjszaka volt, a teliholdnak hála messze elláthatott, bár a tájban nem akadt semmi érdekfeszítő vagy akár – amire Harry titkon számított – kirívóan „varázslós". A felszínen legalábbis.

Nem látta a kis lényeket – Ginny talán gnómoknak nevezte őket -, amik annyi bosszúságot okoztak Molly Weasleynek, de a tücsök- és békamuzsikába vegyülő, disszonáns elemekből arra következtetett, hogy most is a közelben lehetnek.

Ha koncentrált, talált ennél intenzívebb, bár kevésbé nyilvánvaló jeleket is. Voltaképpen… az egész vidék lüktetett a titkos, „csalafinta" mágiától. (Harry bízott benne, hogy ezt a varázslat iránti, felfokozott érzékenysége, nem pedig a túlzottan élénk képzelete sugallja. „Ha az első, rendben. Ha az utóbbi, kérhetek időpontot Mrs. vagy Mr. Hendontől.") Kíváncsi volt, egy mugli – nem egy magát annak valló varázsló – hogyan reagálna rá.

„Keresek egy másik ilyen helyet – határozta el vigyorogva (igazabb barátnak tartotta magát annál, hogy bárkit Widra St. Capdelbe rángasson) -, és megmutatom Zacknek."

Harry élvezettel merült el a táj hangulatában. Mágia elvárások, trükközés, sürgetés nélkül… Elmosolyodott, aztán elindult a kert végében magasodó tölgy felé.

* * *

- Mi csinálsz ott fenn? – kiabálta Ginny nevetve, csípőre tett kézzel.

- Nosztalgiázom. - Harry az ágnak döntötte a fejét, és a levélfüggönyön át a csillagokat figyelte. Most már a nevüket is tudta: a Cassiopeia, a Nagy Göncöl, a Hattyú, az Esthajnalcsillag, a Sirius… - Említettem már neked a drága jó Marge-ot? A kutyái mindig rákényszerítettek egy kis akrobatikára. De megnyugtató, hogy megy a hátam mögött csattogó borotvaéles buldog-fogak nélkül is. – Ginny ijedt-szigorú pillantását látva vigyorogva hozzátette: - Ne mondd, hogy a varázslók nem szoktak fára mászni!

- Mi értelme volna? Ha én el akarok menekülni valami elől, hoppanálok. Te is megtetted minimum egyszer. A nagynénéd mesélte az az esetet, amikor az iskola kéményéről kellett lehozni téged.

Harry szomorúan mosolygott. - Én is csak tőle tudom, hogy megtörtént. Még áprilisban mesélte, azután, hogy közölte, varázsló vagyok, vagy legalábbis lehetnék. De azóta is hiába próbálom felidézni.

- Pedig egy „mugli" nem egykönnyen felejti el, hogy csak úgy felröppent a tetőre.

- Biztos meggyőztem magam, hogy képzeltem az egészet. Nem jössz fel? – kérdezte a fiú hirtelen ötlettel.

Ginny habozva vonta meg a vállát.

Harry megkapaszkodott egy vaskosabb ágban, és előrehajolva a kezét nyújtotta a lánynak, hogy segítsen neki felhúzódzkodni.

Párbajórákon végeztek hasonló gyakorlatokat, így Ginny viszonylag fürgén – és horzsolások nélkül – jutott fel a fára. Elhelyezkedett, szemben Harryvel, majd leverte a kapaszkodás közben a tenyerére tapadt piszkot.

- Nem is kérdeztem: elvonult a vihar? Csak mert… - Harry színpadias ásítást produkált - kicsit elálmosodtam, de inkább nem mennék be, míg fennáll a veszélye, hogy a családi perpatvar közepébe csöppenek.

- Mind idegesek – sóhajtott Ginny csüggedten. - Percy az irataiba temetkezett, bár megesküdött, hogy itthon soha nem fog dolgozik. Anya meg apa a szobájukban vannak, és valószínűleg azt tárgyalják, miért is volt rossz döntés végül engedni a bátyámnak. Ron pedig bosszankodik, mert egy ilyen veszekedés után nem örülhet felhőtlenül a győzelmének. És én… - Harry kezéért nyúlt - kijöttem hozzád.

A fiú egy darabig csendben simogatta a lány ujjait, majd összeráncolta a szemöldökét. - Tulajdonképpen mire készül Ron? Mi bőszítette fel így Percyt és a szüleidet?

Ginny elhúzta a száját. – Hermione és ő össze akarnak házasodni.

* * *

_Érdekesség (Vagy nem… :-)): Dursleyék Mr. és Mrs. Malltert várták vacsorára a Titkok Kamrájában. Ott aznap este bukkant fel Dobby a Privet Drive-on, itt… Harry úgyis elmondta._


	3. Új bohócokat a színpadra!

Minden jog J. K. Rowlingé. :-)

* * *

3. fejezet: Új „bohócokat" a színpadra!

El kellett telnie egy kis időnek, hogy Harry megeméssze az információt. Ginny mindenesetre ezt vélte a késlekedő reakció okának, így igencsak meglepődött, mikor a fiú annyit válaszolt (szinte szomorúan): - Értem.

A lány szemei elkerekedtek. – Ennyi? Vagyis… - Igyekezett visszafogni a hangjába vegyülő haragot. – Mit értesz? Nincs semmi hozzáfűznivalód?

- Ez volt az. Csak rosszul értelmezted, Ginny. – Harry nem kapott az ujjai közül kicsúszó kéz után, hanem a hátát egy vastag ágnak döntve, ismét a csillagokat kezdte tanulmányozni. – Értem, azaz tudom a bátyád miért döntött így; és nem: oké, rendben, felőlem, beszéljünk másról…

- Oh – lehelte a lány. Egy hosszú pillanatig a térdeire meredt, elgondolkozva, aztán felkapta a fejét. – Várj csak! Azt mondod…

- Elkeserítő, ha az ember átérzi a legnagyobb ellensége helyzetét, nem? – kérdezte a fiú kitérően. – Emlékeztet arra, hogy a másik tulajdonképpen mennyire hasonlít rád. Képes leszel sajnálni, ami csak tovább növeli a dühödet iránta, mert tisztában vagy vele, hogy gyűlölnöd kell, és azt is akarod. Ugyanakkor – folytatta megtoldva egy ásítással – szégyelled magam, amiért így gondolkodsz.

- Ron volna a legnagyobb ellenséged? – vonta fel Ginny a szemöldökét, átmenetileg megfeledkezve az eredeti témájukról, valamint arról, hogy ő voltaképpen mérges a fiúra.

- Hát… valami olyasmi. – Harryben felötlött, hogy talán egyszerűbb lett volna simán csak elmagyarázni, mit ért meg Weasley magatartásában, ahelyett hogy belesodródott volna az iránta táplált érzelmeinek taglalásába. – Nézd, ez elég bonyolult, és már késő van… - próbálkozott.

Ginny azonban nem tágított. – Azért mondd csak el! Szeretek tisztán látni, főleg ha a testvéremről és a barátomról van szó.

Mivel Harry nem felelt, csak bámulta tovább a csillagokat, a lány folytatta az unszolást. – Eddig is megoldottad valahogy az önkifejezési problémákat. Ha egy kicsit megerőlteted magad, most sem fog gondot okozni.

- Az egész varázslóvilágban – fogott bele Harry sóhajtva – ő az, aki a leginkább taszít.

- Mert vele kezdődött? – kérdezte Ginny csendesen.

- Azért is… Tudod, előtte nem egyszer hallottam, hogy „megöllek", „véged van" és hasonlók, Dudleytól, Vernontól, Nathantől, de Ron volt az első, aki igazán komolyan gondolta. Éreztette velem, milyen semmi vagyok az ő hatalmukhoz képest. – Kicsit megemelte a fejét, és tűnődve pillantott Ginnyre. – A te hatalmadhoz képest…

- A tiéd is.

- Csak lehetne – javította ki Harry. – De nem a jelen a lényeg – figyelmeztette a lányt, aki épp azt készült kifejteni, mindössze elhatározás kérdése, hogy uralja és főként, irányítsa a varázserejét. – Különben se gondolok szívesen arra, hogy olyan erő lappang bennem – maga elé tartotta a kezét, és töprengve vizsgálgatta -, ami rettenettel tölthet el másokat – tért vissza – legalábbis részben – a valódi témájukhoz.

Ginny észrevette a célzást, és nem feszegette tovább a varázserő-kérdést. - Mégis azt mondod, érted, mi zajlik most benne.

- Persze – felelte a fiú mély meggyőződéssel. – Nem fontos, mi volt a célunk, vagy a szerepünk a tavaszi eseményekben, az se számít melyikünkkel mi történt, és miért. A lényeg, hogy mindkettőnk számára vége. Megszűnt valami, ami addig meghatározó volt, biztos pillér. A bátyád nem küzdhet, nem hajkurászhat halálfalókat, de mivel annyi ideig csinálta, fogalma sincs, mihez kezdjen nélküle. Én… Hát, alólam az összes tartóoszlopot kirugdosták.

Kicsit enyhült a Ginny vonásain ülő szigor és neheztelés.

- De majdcsak megleszek valahogy. Tehát – megköszörülte a torkát – a végső következtetésem, hogy Ron azt keresi, amit én is: kapaszkodót, lehetőséget az újrakezdésre.

- Jó, de házasság?! – fakadt ki a lány dühödt kétségbeeséssel.

- Elismerem, hogy kissé drasztikus megoldás, én biztos nem választanám, de ő tudja, mire van szüksége.

Ginny makacsul rázta a fejét. – Nem. Szinte gyerekfejjel beleugrani egy ilyen kapcsolatba… Fogalma sincs, mire vállalkozik.

- Gyerek – horkant fel Harry gúnyosan. – Tényleg annak tekinted? Mert én nem, és szerintem ő se önmagát.

- Remek, védd csak! – vágta rá Ginny harciasan.

- Én védeni Ron Weasleyt?! – emelte fel a hangját Harry is. – Perverz ötleteid vannak, Ginevra. – Óvatosan hozzálátott, hogy lemásszon a fáról.

- Ne hívj így! – mormolta a lány.

- Tessék?

- Ne hívj így! – Ginny – bár jóval nehézkesebben, mint ő – leereszkedett mellé a földre. – Zack szokta mindig. Nem szeretem.

Harry lemondóan fújt egyet, majd átkarolta a lány derekát, és elindultak a ház felé.

- Szerintem akkor is őrültség, akármivel igyekszel indokolni – vitatkozott Ginny erőtlenül.

- Én ugyan nem töröm magam Ronnie kedvéért. Másrészt viszont… Hiába várod, hogy igazat adjak neked, nem fogok.

* * *

Harry hajlott rá, hogy az Odúban töltött szombatot – meglepően – békés, sőt már-már vidám napként könyvelje el. Nem mintha a ház légköre sokat változott volna az előző este óta, csak épp az igazán zavaró „tényezők", vagyis Ron és George messze elkerülték. A legkisebb Weasley-fivér valamikor hajnalok-hajnalán megreggelizett – közben kieszközölt valami békekötésfélét a körülötte sürgölődő, szokás szerint a kakasokkal kelt Mollyval, a többiek legalábbis ezt szűrték le az asszony szedett-vedett beszámolójából -, aztán elindult az újdonsült menyasszonyához. George lecammogott a konyhába nem sokkal ebéd után – Harry és Ginny épp az edényeket pakolták el, a fiú kérésére a tradicionális mugli módszerrel –, egy nagyobbacska tálra dobált néhány szelet húst meg süteményt, majd egyetlen szó nélkül otthagyta a húgát és annak barátját.

Percy velük evett, de a csészéjének, ebédnél meg a poharának támasztva, végig ott hevert a Reggeli Próféta, aztán a Szombati Boszorkány, az étkezés utolsó perceiben pedig egy Hírverő címet viselő lap – amit az előzőeknél jóval sietősebben lapozott át -, és a fiú nem erőltette a beszélgetést. A délelőtt fennmaradó részére aztán egy olcsó kifogással a garázsba zárkózott az apjával, feltehetően azért, hogy töviről-hegyire kitárgyalják az új helyzetet, a teendőket és a lehetőségeket.

Ugyanis, ahogy azt Mrs. Weasley szipogva bejelentette a lányának és a szemeit dörgölő, ásítozó Harrynek, esküvő lesz, még az iskolaév kezdete előtt. (Hogy a bánat és elkeseredés, vagy a végül is győzedelmeskedő öröm csalta-e elő az asszony arcán lepergő könnyeket, azt Harry képtelen volt eldönteni.)

Ginny erre csak mélyet sóhajtott, és összeszorította a száját, nehogy kicsússzon rajta az elfelhősödő tekintet és a kipiruló arc mellé kínálkozó sértő kommentár. Kicsivel később pedig karon ragadta az asztaltól felálló Harryt, és kirángatta a házból. Jobb ötlet híján, kezdetnek összeismertette a fiút a veteményesben tanyázó undok gnómokkal, aztán „parancsba adta", hogy segítsen neki megszabadulni, ha csak időlegesen is, a mocskos szájú kis méregzsákoktól. A törpementesítés ugyan szórakoztató volt – az apró fogacskák okozta sérülések dacára, amiből a tapasztalatlan fiúnak jócskán kijutott –, de Harry mégiscsak jobban élvezte a délutánt, amelynek legjavát a környéken való csatangolásra áldozták.

Hat óra felé értek vissza a házhoz, ahol aztán, amint látótávolságon belülre kerültek, Ginnyt befogták gyümölcsöt szedni, míg Harry az Odú irányába kanyarodott, miután Molly Weasley „utasította", hogy menjen, és pótolja be az elszalasztott uzsonnát.

A garázs felől kopácsolást meg lagymatag motorberregést hallott, Percy pedig a cseresznyefának dőlve, lustán lóbálta a magával vitt kosarat, és úgy tűnt, miközben a „szüret" kezdetére vár, bele-beleszól Ginny és az anyjuk beszélgetésébe. Arra számítva lökte tehát be az ajtót, hogy üresen találja a konyhát. Azonban alighogy az első padlódeszka megnyikordult a talpa alatt, megtört a lendülete.

Az egyik széken egy rég látott alak ücsörgött, és bal kezével az asztalra könyökölve, a szája sarkában fölényeskedő mosollyal a Hírverőt olvasgatta, látszólag észre se véve az ő érkezését.

„Addig jó neked" – susogta egy aljas hangocska Harry fülébe. Ám hiába bíztatta a fiút meghátrálásra, Harry megacélozta magát, és határozott mozdulattal a lányhoz lépett.

- Szia! – A köszönés mégse sikerült olyan magabiztosra, amilyennek szánta.

Hermione zavartan nézett fel az újságból, aztán mikor megismerte az előtte álló fiút, hátradőlt a széken, és összefonta a karját.

- Harry Potter – folytatta Harry rendületlenül. – Nem tudom… talán még emlékszel rám – mondta megjátszott bizonytalansággal.

Hermione mosolya visszatért, ezúttal kiteljesedve és érdeklődőn. – Hermione Granger – mutatkozott be ő is, bár akárcsak a fiú esetében, ez szinte felesleges volt. – Nincs kedved leülni? – intett a szomszédos szék felé, mikor a csend túlontúl hosszúra nyúlt.

„Megőrültél, öcsi? Ő Weasley barátnője. Mit barátnője! A leendő felesége. Te meg itt jópofizol vele?" Kétségkívül volt benne valami, Harry viszont nemes egyszerűséggel süketnek tetette magát, mindenféle belső intelem iránt. Kihúzta a felkínált széket, és lehuppant. „Elvégre nem eshetek pánikba, valahányszor belebotlok a tavaszi események egyik szereplőjébe. Kiváltképp, ha azt vesszük, Ginny oldalán ez milyen gyakran előfordulhat."

Várakozóan figyelte a barnahajú lányt. „Ginny azt mesélte, mindkét szülője mugli. Ha tizenegy évesen én is elutazhatok a Roxfortba, talán jól kijöttünk volna. Két mindenen álmélkodó vakarcs a naaagy és fééélelmetes mágusok között… Másfelől, úgy tudom, a tanulás a szenvedélye." Az ekként jellemzett, könyvmoly-Grangerrel inkább ez a mostani, még csak formálódó Harry találhatta volna meg a közös hangot „de csak más körülmények között, sajnos".

- Nem akarok arról beszélni, ami áprilisban történt – jelentette ki Hermione. – Egyetértesz?

Harry bólintott. – Rossz kezdet volna, akárcsak az előző. Itt különben is mindketten vendégek vagyunk. Okosabb, ha nem bonyolódunk olyan eszmecserébe, ami esetleg elfajulhat.

- Ilyen veszélyesnek tűnök? – kérdezte a lány sejtelmesen.

Harry megrántotta a vállát. – Nem tudom, milyen vagy.

- Akkor tiszta lappal indulhatok – vidult fel Hermione.

A fiú fél kézzel az asztalra könyökölt, és a tenyerébe támasztotta az állát. - Egyezzünk inkább meg úgy, hogy halványszürkével.

A lány felvonta a szemöldökét.

- Ne feledd, egyszer már találkoztunk… - „mentegetőzött" Harry. – Különben is, még így is méltányos vagyok.

- Ne ítélj elhamarkodottan!

- Nem szoktam.

Nyurga, a kánikula ellenére is sötét talárt viselő fiú lépett a konyhába a nappali felől. – Hermione… - A lágy, elgondolkodó hang szertefoszlott, rikácsolásnak adva át a helyét, mikor Ron felfogta, mit is lát pontosan: a keresett személy önfeledten cseverészik Harry Potterrel. – Mit művelsz _ezzel_?

„Ha te így, én is így." Harry komótosan talpra állt, és mielőtt felelt volna a nem is neki szánt kérdésre, elégedett sóhajjal kinyújtóztatta a tagjait.

- Már nem is „a vendég"? – érdeklődött csalódottan. – Pedig jobb volna észben tartanod, hogy az vagyok.

Ron ökölbe szorított kézzel, a fogait csikorgatva bámult rá.

- Nem úgy volt, hogy átöltözöl? – Mivel a fiú nem reagált az elterelésül bedobott kérdésre, Hermione a nyomaték kedvéért megrántotta a talárja ujját. – Ron, nem…

A fiú elhúzta a karját, és továbbra is izzó tekintettel meredt Harryre.

- Elárulnád, mi bajod van? – A fiú hangja megremegett az idegességtől. „Mi a frászt akar? Jöjjön ide, és üssön meg, vagy… Nem, varázslóéknál inkább az átkozódás dívik…" – Zavar, hogy a barátnőd szóba állt velem?

- Az inkább, hogy nem tudod, hol a helyed – mondta Ron, lassanként visszanyerve a hidegvérét. Mélyeket lélegzett, a bőre normális árnyalatúra fakult, és a szemeiben kihunyt a tajtékzó parázs. – A veled történtek után, a legésszerűbb magatartás az volna, ha visszatérnél a mugli elmével is felfogható világhoz. Ahogy a nagypofájú haverod is mondta: az a tiétek, ez a miénk, mi betolakodók voltunk ott, te… - Befejezetlenül hagyta a gondolatot, és gúnyos, elnéző mosollyal figyelte az egyre dühösebb Harryt.

- Ebből a világból származom. Jogom van hozzá – jelentette ki a fiú.

- Jogod, na persze! – Ron fitymálóan legyintett. – Amit nem mulasztasz el lépten-nyomon érzékeltetni is. Mindenki rólad beszél, a te nevedet szajkózzák napestig… korábban senkit se érdekelt létezel-e, hisz hol volt már az a pár nyugodt év, amit a családod vásárolt nekünk… minden körülötted forog, ezt kéne felajánlanunk, azt kéne megtennünk, hogy kedveskedjünk neked… mert hát a mi _hős megmentőnknek_ elégtétel jár. Te meg… - undorodva mérte végig a megkövülten ácsorgó Harryt. - Annyi tartás sincs benned, hogy megtagadd azt, ami téged magtagadott.

„Szinte ugyanezt mondtam annak idején Pitonnak. A varázslók világa eldobott, és igen… akkor kész lettem volna ezt hasonló szívességgel viszonozni."

- Neeem – folytatta Ron a szónoklatot ziháló nevetéssel. – A Kis Túlélő, most már ki számolja hányszorosan az, édes félénkséggel ismerkedik a birodalommal, ami alig bírja türtőztetni magát, úgy várja, hogy a lábai elé borulhasson. – Levegő után kapott, és közben a másik fiúra sandított, talán arra számítva, hogy Harry végre leállítja. Ám semmi ilyesmi nem történt. – A Kiválasztott itt van. Micsoda megkönnyebbülés, micsoda kegy tőle… És láss csodát, milyen tökéletesen passzol közénk! – kiáltott fel tömény megvetéssel. – Gyomorforgató még csak nézni is, ahogy görcsösen igyekszel bevágódni mindenkinél. – Az utolsó mondat meglepően higgadtan hangzott el, az előző percek szóáradata után.

- Miről beszélsz, Weasley? – Nem hergelni akarta a fiút, az nélküle is épp eléggé belelovallta magát a pocskondiázásba –, tényleg kíváncsi volt, Ron milyen „vádakat" sorakoztat fel ellenne. – Mit kifogásolsz a viselkedésemben?

- Semmit, Potter – sziszegte a fiú. – Épp ez az. _Harry_ - A fiú konstatálta, hogy még az is hízelgőbb és örömtelibb, mikor Vernon ejti ki a nevét, mivel a bácsi még a legharryellenesebb hangulatában se volt képes soha ilyen undorodó, nyávogós hangon beszélni hozzá. -, aki egy kicsit húzza ugyan az orrát, de aztán visszafogadja a szegény, megtévedt boszorkányt, aki úgy megbánta, hogy becsapta, és olyan kitartóan epekedett utána, _Harry_, aki tapintatosan visszavonul, hisz a családi botrány nem való az ő kényes füleinek, _Harry_, aki még az egyik kijelölt hóhérjának is békejobbot…

Ekkor több dolog is történt egyszerre: Hermione, akit már a mugli értelemmel is felfogható világ emlegetése is megbotránkoztatott, azzal a nyilvánvaló szándékkal pattant fel a székéről, hogy egy régóta érő pofonnal kijózanítsa a barátját, Harry szintén megmozdult, bár maga se tudta, pontosan milyen szándékkal: hogy a lányt visszafogja, vagy hogy társául szegődve elégtételt vegyen, Ginny pedig, aki az első „_Harry_" elhangzása óta volt észrevétlen tanúja a meglehetősen egyoldalú szóváltásnak, keresztülcsörtetett a konyhán, a magával hozott, gyümölccsel megpakolt, súlyos kosarat Harry karjába lökte, aztán kiráncigálta a bátyját a helyiségből.

* * *

Ron szótlanul nézte, ahogy a húga hangszigetelő bűbájt szór a konyha ajtajára.

Ginny odasétált a fiúhoz, és közvetlenül előtte állva, suttogva tette fel a kérdést. – Mi volt ez?

- Semmi komoly. – Ron elfordult tőle, és megkerülte a kanapét. Nem szerette, mikor Ginny így beszélt hozzá. Ennyire közelről, ilyen kérlelhetetlenséggel, a szemébe nézve, mintha… „A lelkem kiterítve feküdne előtte." Nem igazi legilimencia volt, nem tudományos, tanítható formája az elme művészetének, hanem valami sokkal elemibb és személyesebb. „Zavaró." – Érdeklődj inkább afelől, mi lehetett volna – javasolta, miközben végigfutatta az ujját a kanapé támláján.

Ginny szája kiszáradt. - Arra mi a válaszod?

- Bármi – mosolyodott el Ron.

- Erőszak… - köpte a szót a lány.

- Mit vársz tőlünk? – tárta szét a karját Ron. – Potter biztos szeretne megköszönni nekem… ezt-azt, és ami azt illeti, nekem is akadna a számára mondanivalóm. Varázslatot viszont nem küldhetek rá, az nem lenne _etikus_. Na igen, most már ezzel is törődnünk kell…

- Régebben is kellett volna.

- Ne játszd nekem az erkölcs bajnokát, Ginny! – csattant fel Ron, bár közel sem akkora hévvel, mint előzőleg a konyhában. – Ugye nem kell, hogy emlékeztesselek, hogyan indult a_kapcsolatod_ azzal a képmutató seggfejjel?

- Már nem fontos.

- Nem? – tudakolta Ron kedvesen. – Megbocsátotta neked, hogy tőrbe akartad csalni?

Ginny hallgatott. Nem értette, mire akar kilyukadni a bátyja, de úgy érezte, okosabb elodázni a dolgot, mert figyelembe véve, hogy ő milyen ingerült, és a másik milyen kiszámíthatatlan, a vita eldurvulását nem csak ők ketten sínylik majd meg.

- Persze, hisz megvásároltad. – Ginny felkapta a fejét. – Csókokkal, simogatással…

- Fogd be! – sikoltotta a lány.

Ron gonoszul elvigyorodott. – Ki tudja, mivel még…

- Ha komolyan gondolnád, óriási botrányt rendeztél volna, azt követelve, zárjanak a szobámba, és ki ne engedjenek, míg le mondok arról, hogy Harryvel találkozzam, és ha ők nem hajlandóak rá, te teszed meg. – Felsóhajtott. – Kizárólag ezért nem támadlak meg…

- A véleményem már a legelején is valami ilyesmi volt - biztosította Ron. – És te fecsegtél valamit arról Lunának, hogy Potter egy időben igenis kihasználta a helyzetet.

Ginny mély levegőt vett. - Ő meg én ezt már tisztáztuk. Neked semmi közöd hozzá. Ha érdekel, állj lesben megint az ajtó mögött, és hallgatózz!

Ron elengedte a sértést a füle mellett. – Azon is túllépett, hogy a célod, az enyelgés mellett, a kezünkre juttatása volt?

- Én nem akartam, hogy meghaljon – felelte Ginny elsápadva.

- Nem, de tudtad, hogy az fog történni – folytatta Ron kíméletlenül. – Neville elárulta neked, még első este, a gyengélkedőn.

- De nem_akartam megölni_!

Ron tekintete elsötétült. – Fogalmad se lehet, milyen nyomás nehezedett rám.

- Akkor, de már vége! – Ginny hátrált, miközben a bátyja feléje lépdelt. – Miért nem törődsz bele? Felejtsd ezt az őrültéséget, hagyd Hermionét, ne rángasd bele… menj vissza a Roxfortba, és…

- Ne szólj bele abba, mit csinálok! Én se tiltalak el Pottertől…

Ginny élesen felkacagott. – Azt hiszed, hatalmadban áll? Nincs háború, ez nem Roxfort, nem is csatatér, a te szavad itt nem sokat ér.

- Ginny! Túlfeszíted a húrt.

Ginny kihívóan szegte fel az állát. – Fáj?

- Hallgass.  
- Gyáva vagy – állapította meg Ginny szánakozva.

Ron elvörösödött. - Nem!

- Gyenge!

- Ribanc!

A lány arcából kifutott a vér.

- Ginny…

Nem derült ki, mit akart mondani, mert a húga a következő pillanatban teljes erőből felképelte, aztán sarkon fordult, és kiviharzott a szobából.

- Ron. – Hermione visszavonulásra készen merészkedett be a nappaliba. – Mi történt? Ginny úgy rohant el, mint akit…

A fiú lerázta magáról az addigi bénultságot. Hátat fordított a lánynak, és megnyújtott léptekkel a bejárati ajtóhoz sietett. Feltépte, és csakúgy, mint a testvére nem sokkal korábban, hoppanált.

* * *

Ron meglendítette a karját, és újabb követ hajított a tóba. A markában még tucatnyi hasonlót szorongatott – Seamus apja rendelt vagy egy teherautóra valót, hogy felszórja vele a házuk kocsifelhajtóját; abból a halomból hozott néhányat magával, mikor a barátjával sétálni indultak -, a birtoklásukkal szavatolva, hogy hosszan folytathassa a dühödt tevékenységet.

Seamus mellette állt, és hallgatagon figyelte a lábuk alatt fodrozódó vizet. Épp uzsonnázott, mikor Ron feldúltan, friss pofontól vöröslő arccal berontott a házukba, követelve, hogy beszéljenek.

Seamus nem akarta a szüleit a fiú vélhetően Harry Potterhez kapcsolódó panaszaival terhelni – „Munkaügy, nem otthonra való." -, ezért hívta Ront, hogy sétáljanak egyet a közeli parkban, akárcsak „gyerekkorukban".

- Szóval Potter mégiscsak elmerészkedett hozzátok – mondta, mikor már terhessé vált a némaság.

Ron csak felmordult válaszul.

- Nem hittem volna – folytatta Seamus óvatosan, a szeme sarkából szüntelenül a másikat figyelve.

Ron összepréselte az ajkát, és eldobta a következő kavicsot.

- Úgy tűnik, tényleg komolyan gondolja ezt a… dolgot a húgoddal. – Nem merte kapcsolatnak nevezni. – Ez azért jó, nem?

- Jó?! – prüszkölte Ron. Olyan hirtelen és akkora hévvel pördült a másik felé, hogy Seamus ösztönösen hátrált egy lépést. – Megvesztél? Agyadra ment a semmittevés? – ordította magából kikelve.

Seamus mély levegőt vett. – Nézd! Váratlanul beállítasz… nem zavar, tudod, hogy örülök, ha jössz, és soha nem küldenélek el, pláne, ha látom, hogy segítség kell – fűzte hozzá sietve, mikor a fiú közbe akart vágni -, kéred, hogy beszéljünk, erre… - Tanácstalanul széttárta a karját. – Itt vagyok, hallgatlak, de ha te meg se mukkansz, muszáj nekem elindulni valahonnan.

- Úgy, hogy ökörségeket mondasz? – feleselt Ron indulatosan.

Seamus megvonta a vállát. – Ha eltekintünk attól, Potter milyen szerepet játszott az életünkben, és mi az övében, elég fontos szempont lenne. – Felsóhajtott. – Akkor amiatt aggódnál, a srác nem csak kihasználja-e Ginnyt.

- Felesleges azon spekulálnunk, mi lenne, ha mások volnának az előzmények. – Ron újult buzgalommal hajigálta a köveket a tóba. Sorra egymás után, fáradhatatlanul. – Ő nem egyszerűen _egy srác_. Ő Potter. A célpontunk volt, meg akartuk ölni… - magyarázta lassan, gondosan hangsúlyozva minden szót.

- Igen – bólintott Seamus. Zsebrevágta a kezét, és a cipője orrával rugdosni kezdte az éjjeli esőtől még puha földet. – Ez _volt_ a feladatunk, de Ron…

A fiú állhatatosan rázta a fejét. – Nem érted. – A barátjára pillantott. – Én meg akartam ölni őt. Tényleg_akartam_. Nem csak szükséges rossznak tekintettem a halálát, áldozatnak a… lelkiismeretem oltárán – grimaszolt -, hanem…

Seamus érezte a hangjában a segélykérést, de nem könnyítette meg a dolgát. Feszült, szigorú arccal nézte a másikat.

- … hanem – folytatta Ron kiábrándult szusszantással -, vártam, hogy megtehessem.

- Túl akartál lenni rajta – mondta Seamus vigasztalóan. – Ez természetes…

- Nem! – csattant fel Ron, kipirulva a tehetetlen dühtől, aztán elfordult, és lehajtotta a fejét. – Nekem… csak olyan volt, mint akármelyik horcrux. Valami gyűlöletes, ártalmas dolog, Voldemort lényének a része. – Seamus nagyot nyelt, és a vonásai furcsa, egyszerre szánakozó és fintorgó kifejezést öltöttek. – Nem számított, hogy ember, hogy velünk egyidős… valahogy, úgy gondoltam, hogy igazán nem is lehet az. Nem tudom, Seamus. – Az egyik kezével masszírozni kezdte a homlokát. – Annak a Little Whinging-i küldetésnek először nem is volt jelentősége. Erőpróba, egy kis adrenalin-löket: mint az összes addigi horcrux-vadászat. Csak az érdekelt, ami majd utána következik.

- Voldemort elpusztítása – suttogta a másik.

- A pont a történet végén.

- Az _igazi_ történetek soha nem érnek véget…

- A feloldozás.

- Feloldozás?

- A fájdalom alól. – Ron leeresztette a kezét, és döbbenten nézett fel. Mintha addig fel se tűnt volna neki, hogy Seamus válaszolgat a megjegyzéseire. – Azt hiszem, igazad van – mosolyodott el keserűen, mikor felfogta a fiú szavait. – Az „és boldogan éltek" meg a „fuss el véle" csak a mesékben működik. Hús-vér lénynek lenni _csöppet_ bonyolultabb. – Egy darabig a tenyerében rázogatta a következő, tóba szánt kövecskét. – Azelőtt se volt könnyű, hogy Ginny megint összemelegedett Potterrel. Van ez a… különös zsibbadtság. – Mivel jobban nem tudta elmagyarázni, az öklével megdörzsölte a mellkasát. Seamus megértően biccentett. – Hajtana előre, de már nincs hová.

- És ez hogy kapcsolódik Potterhez?

A kő átszakította a sötétedő víztükröt, a csobbanással elriasztva a nap utolsó sugarait élvezni előmerészkedő törékeny rovarokat. – Ginny egyre többet beszélt róla. Először csak általánosságban, a képességeiről, arról, milyen járatlan a varázstudományokban, aztán, valószínűleg azzal párhuzamosan, hogy a kölyök újra közel engedte magához, az egész nyíltabb lett, személyesebb. Engem pedig napról-napra jobban zavart. Úgy éreztem, hanyag voltam, hogy hibáztam, elmulasztottam valamit.

- Az a baj, hogy a kis haverunk arra emlékeztet, miért és főleg _hogyan_ mentél Little Whingingbe – következtetett Seamus.

- Ez _is_ – pontosított Ron. – Másrészt még mindig képtelen vagyok máshogy hozzáállni, mint _akkor_. Én… - az arca undorba torzult, és Seamus nem tudta eldönteni a gesztus magának vagy Potternek szól-e – egyszerűen idegenkedem tőle. – Enyhébb kifejezés volt, mint amit először használni akart.

A másik sóhajtva tette csípőre a kezét, és rövid ideig a közeli erdősáv fáinak csúcsát súroló „haldokló" napkorongot figyelte. – Mit gondolsz, tisztában van vele, hogy te így…

- Most már igen – felelte Ron zord mosollyal. – Azt eddig is sejthette, hogy szemrebbenés nélkül végeztem volna vele…

- Elég egyértelműen a tudtára adtad – szúrta közbe Seamus, felidézve a játszótéren lezajlott szóváltást.

- A többit meg… a vitánk után biztos kitalálta. Okos fiú. Legalábbis Ginny beszámolói alapján.

- Vagyis vele veszekedtél. – „De nyilván nem ő ütött meg. Az más típusú sérülés volna."

- Vele is – mondta Ron zárkózottan, igazolva a barátja feltevését. – Meg voltam róla győződve, hogy Ginny akármilyen szépen kérlelheti, nem lesz hajlandó betenni a lábát a házunkba. Nos – rövid, gúnyos kacajt hallatott -, az elméletem ezen a hétvégén megdőlt. Aztán – a következő kövecske minden eddiginél magasabb és hosszabb röppályát írt le – azt gondoltam, sebaj, úgyis végig a szobájában kuksol majd, ha én otthon vagyok. Erre: ma délután bemegyek a konyhába, és azt kell látnom, hogy kedélyesen cseveg _Hermionéval_!

- Szóval ő ki tud jönni vele – bólogatott Seamus elgondolkodva. – Végül is, ez nem olyan meglepő. Pottert muglinak nevelték, csakúgy, mint őt tizenegy éves koráig…

- Ne hasonlítsd kettejüket egymáshoz! – torkolta le Ron. – Az a srác mugliként él, mugliként gondolkozik, inkább való közéjük, mint közénk. Nem akarom, hogy a világunkhoz tartozzon, főleg hogy az én családom révén. És ő se akarná, ha nem lenne…

- Fülig belezúgva Ginnybe? – vigyorodott el Seamus.

- Ilyet viccből se mondj – szűrte Ron a fogai közt.

- Ron – fogott bele a másik elkomorodva -, az hogy Potter mit érez, majdhogynem lényegtelen. Ha lehiggadtál, te is rájössz. Piton nem engedi el, akár segédkezik ebben a húgod, akár nem. Az a „mugli" túlélte, amit semmiféle számítás szerint nem szabadott volna. Ráadásul, csak úgy mellékesen, megölte nekünk Voldemortot. Nem hiheted, hogy a varázsvilág hagyja elkallódni ezt a hihetetlen erőt, ezt a példátlan történetet… - tette hozzá az újságírókra utalva.

- Imádják csak! – rántotta meg a vállát Ron. – Engem nem izgat. Mi ketten majd tovább utáljuk egymást… Újabb adalék a hősi balladához.

* * *

Közel kellett húzódnia az éjjeliszekrényre állított olajlámpához, hogy olvasni tudjon. Biztos, ami biztos alapon belegyömöszölt pár könyvet a magával hozott elnyűtt hátizsákba, hogy ha máskor nem is, lefekvés előtt tanuljon egy keveset. „A kis magolós" – mondaná Zack. „És mondom én is magamra." Ugyan még messze volt az „alvásidő", neki azonban nem akaródzott előbújni a szoba óvó, barátságos magányából.

„Újra Ronról, vagy _Ronnal_ társalogni – latolgatta magában az eshetőségeket. – Hogyne! Még mit nem."

Valaki bizonytalanul megkocogtatta az ajtót, ezzel kiszakítva az ő tépelődő elméjét a Weasley-fiú körül örvénylő gondolatok és Európa 11. századi politikai viszonyainak leírása közül.

Bozontos tincsekkel keretezett arc bukkant fel a résnyire nyitott ajtóban. - Hermione vagyok. Bejöhetek? – Az egyik kezét is bedugta a szobába, kinyújtva, hogy Harry jól lássa. – Nincs nálam fegyver.

A fiú elmosolyodott, és az ölébe eresztette a könyvet. – Na és a másik kezeddel mi van? Egy szavadat sem hiszem, míg azt is meg nem mutattad – felelte kihívóan.

- Ahogy parancsolod. – Hermione, nem várva további invitálásra, belépett, becsukta az ajtót, majd az ágyhoz sétált, és letelepedett Harry mellé. – Tessék! Egy egész tányérnyi Mrs. Weasley veszedelmes cseresznyés sütijéből. Ha még egyszer kétségbe vonod egy állításomat, fogom magam, és a képedbe nyomom – fenyegetőzött játékosan.

Harry elvette a tálat. Először odakínálta a lánynak, aztán miután az nemet intett, lerakta az éjjeliszekrényre. – Ha szóltok, lementem volna vacsorázni.

- Persze, jöttél volna. – Az ágy magas volt, és Hermione, akinek az ujjai épp csak érintették a padlót, szórakozottan lógázta a lábát. – De nem szívesen.

- Hát nem – ismerte be Harry. Tétovázott, folytassa-e, aztán úgy döntött, ha a kényes témák felszínén lavírozva adja elő a problémáját, abból nem származhat akkora baj. – Tudod, nekem ez a… helyzet meglehetősen kellemetlen, nélküled és a vőlegényed meg családi huzavona nélkül is. Ne vedd sértésnek… - visszakozott azonnal, látva a lány reakcióját.

Hermione elvörösödött a Ronra aggatott titulus hallatán, és elkapta a pillantását Harryről. – Nem… - lehelte. – Dehogy…

- Szokatlan, hogy valaki így emlegesse, igaz? – kérdezte a fiú kedvesen, miután rájött, hogy félreértelmezte a másik zavarát.

Hermione elmélázva bólogatott, és úgy tűnt, percről-percre nyomorultabbul érzi magát. – Szokatlan, hogy a jövendőbelimnek hívják – a vége éles, kétkedő nevetésbe fulladt, mintha Hermione maga se hinné, hogy a fiú, akiről beszélnek, hetek múlva a férje lesz -, hogy úgy kell gondolnom rá, szokatlan, hogy Mr. és Mrs. Weasley csalódottan és haraggal néznek rám, mintha Ronnal valami bűnt követtünk volna el… Áh! – A kezeivel fáradtan végigsimított az arcán. – Nem untatlak. Ezt amúgy is inkább Ginnyvel kéne megbeszélnem.

- Még nem ért vissza, ugye? – Természetesen nem, hiszen akkor benézett volna hozzá, de Harry készséggel segített Hermionénak a szó másra terelésében.

- Üzent, hogy Lunáékkal eszik, és talán ott is alszik. Szépen faképnél hagytak minket… – csóválta a fejét. – Luna Lovegood – mondta aztán gyorsan, megelőzve, hogy Harry reagáljon a Weasley-testvérekre vonatkozó megjegyzésre. – Ginny barátnője. Itt laknak a dombon túl, ő meg az apja. Mr. Lovegood szerkeszti a Hírverőt. Van is belőle egy példány lenn a konyhában. Lapozd csak át. Elég… mulatságos cikkeket közölnek. Általában… - zavartan hallgatott el, hogy belemélyedjen a berendezés szemrevételezésébe (amire valószínűleg már számtalan alkalma volt a múltban). – Fecsegek össze-vissza – jegyezte meg bosszúsan. – Pedig, elhiheted, nem szokásom.

Harry csendben figyelte tovább, tartva magát ahhoz az elvhez, hogy jelenleg a kivárás a legjobb taktika. Egyébként se tudta, hogyan reagálhatna erre.

A lány végül abbahagyta a nézelődést, visszafordult hozzá, és kicsit megemelte a Harry kezében nyugvó könyvet, hogy megleshesse a címét. – Történelem?

- Amint látod.

Hermione elengedte a kötetet, és néhány másodpercig ábrándozva meredt maga elé, közben azt latolgatva, megossza-e a fiúval azokat a még igencsak képlékeny terveket, amiket hónapok óta forgatott a fejében.

- Én is – fogott bele végül (Harry kíváncsian pillantott rá) – kacérkodom a gondolattal, hogy a RAVASZ-ok után felvételizzek egy mugli főiskolára.

„Kacérkodom…" A szóhasználattal próbálta valamennyire elbagatelizálni a dolgot, leplezni – amit „pechére" Harry pontosan érzett, sőt átérzett -, hogy ez a rejtegetve dédelgetett szándék milyen fontos neki.

- Megvettem az összes középiskolai tankönyvet – mesélte Hermione, arcán a mostanra állandósult pipacs-árnyalattal. – Nyaranta azokat olvasgattam. Ronnak sose mondtam, mániákusnak tartott volna. Mikor kicsik voltunk úgyis folyton annak csúfolt… Vagy felhúzott orral javasolta volna, hogy ha már tanulok, ne _mugliságokra_ vesztegessem az időm, inkább kutassak átkok után, és azokat gyakoroljam be.

- De ha összeházasodtok, muszáj lesz ezt vele is megbeszélned – mutatott rá Harry.

- Igen – bólintott Hermione, aztán tűnődve összepréselte az ajkát, és egy darabig nem szólt a fiúhoz. – Az az igazság – kezdte hosszú hallgatás után -, hogy szerintem Ronnak is jót tenne, ha egy kicsit kiszakadna az eddigi közegéből.

Ez érdekes iránynak ígérkezett. Harry kissé előrehajolt, úgy kérdezte: - Hogy érted?

- Ron – ez persze csak az én véleményem – túlságosan is kötődik a mágiához.

- Az akkora gond egy varázsló esetében?

A fiú nem bírta megállni, hogy el ne vigyorodjon, de rögtön meg is bánta a felelőtlen gesztust, látva Hermione arckifejezését.

A lány a homlokát dörzsölgette, és a mozdulat párjául szolgáló unott grimasz egyértelműen jelezte, milyen terhes feladatnak tekinti, hogy egy értetlenkedő „muglinak" magyarázza el – hosszas körítést toldva az eredeti mondandójához -, mire gondolt.

- Inkább úgy kellett volna fogalmaznom: túlságosan a mágiához kötődik. – Összeszűkített szemmel kereste Harry vonásain a rádöbbenés jegyeit. – Nem tudom… Így világos?

- Hogyne – húzta ki magát a fiú sértetten. – Tehát szerinted a hasznára válna egy kis szünet… egy kis távolság?

Hermione bólintott, majd hirtelen átnyúlt Harry előtt, és elvett egy szelet süteményt. – Szabad?

„Nem, azonnal tedd vissza!" Kis híján ezt a választ adta, de mivel nem akarta megint lejáratni magát a lány előtt egy ócska – és viszonzatlanul maradó – vicc kedvéért, csak „nagylelkűen" intett.

- Sejtheted, hogy benne ilyesmi fel se merült – folytatta Hermione. Beleharapott az illatos tésztába; közben az egyik tenyerét az álla alatt tartotta, hogy a morzsák ne az ölébe vagy a takaróra hulljanak. – Arról is nehéz lesz meggyőzni, már ha rászánom magam – szögezte le sietve -, hogy nem ostobaság mugli tanulmányokba kezdenem. De a tetejében elfogadtatni vele, hogy neki is ezt kéne tennie… - Szomorúan ingatta a fejét, és úgy tűnt, amint ezt kimondta, képzeletben le is pergett előtte az ominózus jelenet.

- Hé, fel ne add! – Harry nem tudta, miért vigasztalja a lányt (vagy legalábbis csinál valami ahhoz hasonlót), és főleg, miért bátorítja arra, hogy gyanútlan muglik közé vigyen egy olyan kötekedő, pökhendi, felsőbbrendűségi tudattal fertőzött alakot, mint Weasley, mindenesetre az ezen való morfondírozást későbbre – az egyedüllét áldott óráira – halasztotta.

Hermione halványan elmosolyodott, és mintha – csak öntudatlanul is – repetázni akarna a bíztató szavakból, újabb panaszos kijelentést mormolt el, miközben az utolsó falat sütit rágcsálta. – Lehet, hogy mégse kéne belevágnom. Kevesebb, mint egy évem maradt, és rémes, mekkora hátrányában vagyok…

- Mondjuk hozzám képest? – nevette el magát Harry. Hermione nem volt biztos benne, hogy helyénvaló-e követni a példáját, ezért beérte egy rövid, illedelmes kuncogással. – Tíz hónap, az rengeteg idő. (Ennek a fogalomnak, azt hiszem, te is bőven elég aspektusát ismered ahhoz, hogy egyetérts velem.) És ha jövőre nem sikerül, megpróbálhatod újra.

- És újra, és újra – motyogta Hermione, a térdeit bámulva. – Te talán, de nekem családom lesz.

Harry nem akart belemenni, miként is vélekedik a saját esélyeiről, ezért csak annyit mondott: - Lesz egy férjed. Ennyi. Miért ne foglalkozhatnál mellette más dolgokkal is?

Hermione megfosztotta Harryt még egy cseresznyés szelettől, és egy darabig nem szólalt meg, hanem evés ürügyén átgondolta az elhangzottakat. – Belekukkanthatok? – kérdezte aztán, és miután letörölte a tenyerére ragadt porcukrot, a fiú könyve felé nyújtotta a kezét.

Harry vállat vont, és odaadta a kötetet a lánynak, aki a korábbi állítását meghazudtolva – miszerint éppen csak „olvasgatta" a tankönyveket, és tetemes a lemaradása – igencsak szakértő szemmel pörgette át. – Szóval a… hol is?

- Stonewall – segítette ki Harry készségesen.

- A Stonewallban ezt használják? – Elölről kezdte a lapogatást, ezúttal jóval lassabban, időnként meg-megállva. – Talán be kéne szereznem egy példányt… - A fiú „orra elé" dugta a könyvet. – Mondd csak, ezek az elemző részek mennyire részletesek? A források tartalmát foglalják össze, vagy kérdéseket vetnek fel, bemutatják az összefüggéseket…

Harry visszavette tőle a könyvet. - … rendeletek meg törvények esetén utalnak a fogadtatásra, a hatásokra, az előzményekre – fejezte be a lány helyett a felsorolást. – Igen. A főszöveg – rábökött az egyik oldalra – elég vázlatos, a jelentősebb események, kiegészítve tömény adathalmazzal. Nézd – Hermione közelebb csúszott hozzá -, itt például…


	4. Ellenségem, barátod

Minden jog Rowlingé. Változatlanul. :-)

* * *

4. fejezet: Ellenségem, barátod

Ginny feszülten és bizalmatlanul pillantott végig a játszótéren összegyűlt társaságon. („Csakis a te tiszteletedre, Ginevra – suttogta a fülébe gúnyosan Zack, mikor megérkeztek. – Csakis a te tiszteletedre.") Zack egy nála valamivel alacsonyabb, szőke fiú mellett állt, zsebre dugott kézzel és azzal a fölényes vigyorral a szája sarkában, ami Ginny közelében általában ott bujkált a vonásain. A másik srác – David vagy Riley – arckifejezése leginkább közönyös volt. Ginny úgy döntött, ezt jó kezdetnek tekinti. Pár lépésnyire onnan, ahol a fiúk ácsorogtak, két-két keresztbe döntött vaskos fára egy ötödiket fektettek – látta már korábban, a mugli gyerekek mire használják: egyensúlyozva, mint holmi kötéltáncosok végigsétálnak, vagy az idősebbek és bátrabbak végigszaladnak rajta –, amit két lány „sajátított ki" magának. Egyikük, nem törődve a sárral, ami a kicsik cipőéről ragadhatott rá, felhúzódzkodott a hosszanti gerendára, és időnként szórakozottan meglendítette valamelyik lábát. A másik összefonta a karját, hanyagul a játéknak dőlt, és míg a barátnője szenvtelen arccal, várakozva vizsgálgatta Ginnyt, az ő tekintete határozottan ellenséges és megvető volt. „Nyilván te vagy Jessica" – könyvelte el Ginny idegesen. És végül ott volt a fekete hajú fiú, aki a legkésőbb bukkant fel a jelenlévők közül. Biciklivel jött, és a jármű most is ott pihent, gondatlanul annak a pingpongasztalnak döntve, amire a tulajdonos tisztességes leszállás helyett átült róla. A fiú egyelőre nem igazán figyelt Ginnyre: az elnyűtt sportcipőjére varrt műanyag csíkokat piszkálgatta egy gallyal, amit az asztalon talált, és csak akkor emelte fel a fejét, mikor a barátja megszólalt.

- Tehát… – Harry megköszörülte a torkát. (Nem a hatás kedvéért, sokkal inkább zavarában. Ez jelentős pillanat volt, és egyszer – Zack esetében – már sikerült elszúrnia; ezúttal nem akarta.) – Balról jobbra: David Hendon, Jessica Sampson, Erica Carlos és Riley Evans. – A pingpongasztalon ücsörgő fiú barátságosan intett Ginnynek. – Zacket pedig már ismered. – A fiú és Ginny tekintete a pillanat törtrészéig összekapcsolódott. Zack elhúzta a száját, a lány pedig nagyot nyelt, aztán csekély lelkesedéssel aprót bólintott. – Emberek, ő itt Ginny Weasley.

Válaszul elhangzott egy-két elmormogott „szia" és bizonytalan „hello", amihez aztán David, hogy javítsa az összehatást, hozzácsapott egy udvarias, sőt meglepően őszintének tűnő „örvendek"-et.

- Ja, tényleg. Én is – vigyorodott el Riley szégyenlősen. – Csak tudod, időbe telik hozzászokni, hogy Harry irejtélyes/i barátnője itt van, teljes életnagyságban…

Zack válla megrázkódott a hangtalan nevetéstől. – Riley, Riley – ciccegte. – Ez a megfogalmazás azt sugallja, kételkedtél benne, hogy a csaj valóságos, és nem Harry kitalációja.

- Úgy mondod, mintha rászorulna, hogy képzeletben kreáljon egy lányt magának. – Ahogy Jessica Harryre nézett, az az árgus szemekkel figyelő Ginny számára túlontúl bensőséges és csábos volt.

Nem akart féltékenyen vagy akár csak ellenszenvvel közelíteni a lányhoz – Amanda jóvoltából a saját bőrén tapasztalhatta, hogy az mennyire dühítő és kellemetlen. Elhatározta, hogy amit lehet, elkövet azért, hogy jó benyomást tegyen Harry barátaira, és akkor – Zack alig leplezett utálata ide vagy oda –, talán megnyerheti magának őket. Ám Jessica már azelőtt eldöntötte, hogy nem fogja kedvelni Ginnyt, hogy bemutatták volna őket egymásnak, és gondoskodott is arról, hogy a gesztusai egyértelműen közvetítsék ezt az üzenetet.

Mindenesetre megnyugtatta, hogy Harryt láthatóan meghökkentette a lány viselkedése. A fiú zavartan pislogva bámult Jessicára, és enyhén elvörösödött.

- Szóval, összefoglalva, amit ezek itt összehordtak… Végre-valahára megismerhettünk – fordult David Ginnyhez, és elmosolyodott, most először engedve, hogy valamiféle érzelem jelenjen meg az arcán.

- Eddig nem volt időm eljönni – felelte a lány. „Nem is beszélve arról, mennyire tartottam ettől a találkozástól."

- Aha – bólogatott Riley. – Harry mesélte, hogy bentlakásos suliba jársz.

„Harry ért hozzá, hogy igazat mondjon, miközben tökéletesen félrevezet… vagy csak hagyja, hogy félrevezesd magad." A fiú tulajdonképpen minden fontosat elárult róla: hogy vidéken él a családjával, hogy több testvére is van – de Harry például ki nem állhatja az egyik bátyját és viszont –, hogy a tavaszi szünetben indult a kapcsolatuk… Csak épp azt az egy részletet hallgatta el, ami mindezt megvilágította, és a gyanútlan mugliktól szédítően idegen összefüggésbe helyezte volna: a varázsvilág létét.

- És… milyen? – noszogatta Erica.

Ginny észbekapott, és lázasan töprengeni kezdett, mit is válaszolhatna erre. – Hát… - Mély levegőt vett, hogy belefogjon a „varázstalanított", sebtében összetákolt Roxfort jellemzésébe, végül azonban meggondolta magát, és feszengve összeszorította az ajkát. – Öhm… jó. – Rövid hallgatás után hozzáfűzte: – Olyan, mint bármelyik hasonló iskola.

Titkon kalapot emelt maga előtt, hiszen ha rákényszerült, neki is remekül ment a Harry által űzött játék.

Riley együttérzően bólogatott. – Képzelem.

„Ó, azt csak hiszed!"

- Na, gyertek már ide! – Erica megütögette maga mellett a gerendát. – Úgy álltok ott, minthogyha bíróság előtt lennétek.

Ginny és Harry engedelmesen sétáltak oda hozzá. A fiú utánozta Jessica testtartását, aki vidáman pillantott fel rá – Harry viszont próbált szigorúan nézni a lányra, vagy legalábbis nem viszonozni a mosolyát -, Ginny pedig sóhajtva mászott fel a fára, hogy aztán újult szorongással várja, mi következik.

David az órájára nézett, Erica halkan dudorászott valakit, és néha futólag körbesandított, míg Riley az ülésnél fogva megemelte a biciklijét, és szórakozottan megpörgette a kereket.

- Minek a becézése a Ginny? – kérdezte hirtelen Jessica. – Virginia? Vagy Ginger…

Zack elejét vette a további találgatásnak. – Ginevra. – Lassan ejtette ki a nevet, gonoszul kiélvezve minden egyes szótagot.

Harry tátogott neki valamit, de hadarva és féloldalasan fordulva hozzá, hogy David ne érthesse, a többieknek pedig lehetőleg ne is szúrjon szemet. Ginnynek is csak a mondat végét sikerült elcsípnie.

- … kicsinyes vagy.

Jessica egy pillanatra könnyedén összeráncolta a szemöldökét. – Meg kell hagyni, ez elég fura név.

- Nem fura, inkább csak szokatlan – sietett Ginny segítségére Harry.

David felöltötte a tőle telő legkenetteljesebb arckifejezést, és a lány elé lépett. – Bocsánatodért esedezem, úrnőm, amiért egy ilyen pimasz kérdéssel zargatlak, de akad netán a családodban egy Morgana, vagy Uther, vagy…

- Arthur? – Ginny a jókedvtől kipirultan kuncogott a fiú modoroskodó előadásán. – Így hívják az apámat.

Riley harsányan felkacagott, és hanyatt feküdt a kemény – és valószínűleg hideg – pingpongasztalon. – A testvéreidet pedig a kerekasztal lovagjairól nevezték el a szüleid? Gawain, Galahad, Lancelot, William…

Ginny szája fájdalmas fintorba rándult, de ezt egyelőre csak az aggódó Harry vette észre. Hogy biztosítsa a támogatásáról, megsimogatta a lány remegő kezét.

- … Percival… – Riley megakadt a felsorolásban. – Hány bátyád is van összesen? – Gyanúsnak tűnhetett számára a szavait követő mélységes csend, mert felkönyökölt, és a sápadt lányra pillantott. – Rosszat mondtam?

- Volt egy… Bill volt közülünk a legidősebb. De… meghalt. Három éve.

- Oh, nagyon sajnálom. – Riley csaknem olyan kétségbeesettnek látszott, mint maga Ginny. – Visszafeküdt egy „cipzár a számon" jelzés kíséretében.

- Nem történt semmi. És a Percivalban is igazad volt – mosolyodott el a lány bánatosan. – Bár mi inkább Percynek szólítjuk.

- Nem is értem, miért. – Ez volt Zack első semleges megnyilatkozása aznap. Nem derült ki, Harry szemrehányásának eredménye-e, vagy mindössze a fiú lazuló figyelméé. Mindenesetre Ginny hálás volt érte, még ha a megjegyezés folytatás nélkül is maradt, ugyanazt a fullasztó, kényelmetlen némaságot hozva magával, amiben a délután folyamán annyiszor volt már részük.

- Nem kelsz fel, Riley? – kiáltott oda Harry a másik fiúnak, jobb ötlete nem lévén.

- Szerintem elaludt – közölte a véleményét Erica nevetve, és most már megállás nélkül himbálta a lábait.

Riley erre jól hallhatóan utánozni kezdte a horkolást.

David flegmán legyintett. – Hagyjátok, érdemtelennek tart arra, hogy szóba elegyedjen velünk.

- Hogy mi? – A fiú lendületesen ülő helyzetbe lökte magát. – Ha nekem is ilyen nyakatekert módon kell beszélnem, tényleg inkább ikussolok/i.

- Vigyázz a nyelvedre az úrnőnk előtt! – parancsolt rá David harciasan.

Harry, aki elmélázva figyelte a barátai ál-vitáját – ami még ha érezhetően erőltetett volt is, legalább időtöltést biztosított –, meglepetten vette észre, hogy Zack szinte ösztönösen mozdul, hogy bekapcsolódjon a játszadozásba, ráadásul értelemszerűen David és így közvetve Ginny „pártján", hiszen ők voltak közelebb hozzá. Csakhogy Riley ismét megszólalt, ezúttal az addigitól élesen elütő, szinte hihetően komoly hangon, és Zack a helyén maradt.

- Nyisd ki a füled, Harry! „Szidás" következik. – A tekintete megakadt Ginnyn. – A ibarátnőd/i előtt. Így talán lesz valami foganatja… Habár megeshet, hogy pontosan ő az, akit vádolnunk kell.

Ginny szemei elkerekedtek a – részben színlelt – döbbenettől, miközben a lány magára bökött.

- Bizony te – erősítette meg David.

- Ki vele, mit műveltél a imi/i Harrynkkel? – Jessica átkarolta a fiút, kihívó mosolyt villantva Ginnyre. – Teljesen megváltozott.

- Annyira nem is… – tiltakozott az érintett vigyorogva.

- Tehát? – Erica megmarkolta a gerendát, előredőlt ültében, és kissé kihúzta magát, hogy a görnyedten ücsörgő Ginnyre nézhessen.

Zack, aki az elmúlt másodpercekben a cipője orrát vizsgálgatva mulatott valamin, most felpillantott. – Felforgatta az életét.

- Húú! – búgta Jessica. – Ennyire komoly lenne?

Zack tűnődve hümmögött. – A megrázó pontosabb kifejezés, legalábbis a kapcsolatuk elejét tekintve.

Jessica érdeklődve fordult felé. – Ezt hogy érted?

- Igen, arra én is kíváncsi lennék – morogta Harry, miközben szúrósan meredt a másik fiúra.

- Semmi. – Zack nem nézett rájuk, helyette a földet bámulta, és kicsit megrázta a fejét. – Igazán. Lényegtelen, beszélek össze-vissza. – Aztán, mielőtt bárki hangoztatni kezdhette volna, hogy épp ő az, aki soha nem vetemedne céltalan fecsegésre, gyorsan megkérdezte: – Idén mennyi ajándék is járt az unokatesódnak?

Harry elsősorban azért erre a délutánra szervezte Ginny és a barátai összeismertetését, mert ez kitűnő indok volt arra, miért is nem tartózkodik a Privet Drive 4-ben, és ugrálja körül a születésnapját ünneplő Dudleyt, úgy, ahogy azt elvárják tőle, vagy mindenestre – mivel az utóbbi két-három évben már sikeresen lógott meg a „komornyiki" szolgálat elől –, asszisztálja végig szomorúan és irigykedve az ajándékbontás toporzékolással színesített ceremóniáját.

- Nem tudom – rántotta meg a vállát –, de annyi biztos, hogy bőven negyven felett vagyunk. Remélem, Vernonék ebben az évben nem számolták el…

- Azt hiszem, haza foglak kísérni, Harry – jelentette ki Zack, és mikor a fiú kérdőn felvonta a szemöldökét, elmagyarázta: – Ha még akkor is áll a bál, azt muszáj látnom, és persze hallanom…

A szavaihoz társuló rosszindulatú vigyor megtévesztően valódinak tűnt, és a többiek be is érték vele, a kifejezetten a fiúra koncentráló Harry viszont el nem alvó balsejtelemmel gondolt az előttük álló eszmecserére. – Csatlakozik még valaki? – érdeklődött, és a nyakát nyújtogatva körülnézett.

Riley undorodva húzta fel az orrát. – Én jobban utálom Nagy Dé-t annál, hogy önként, akármilyen okból is a közelébe menjek.

David és Erica megértően bólogattak.

Riley felsóhajtott, majd belevágott, hogy Ginny kedvéért előadja a történetet. – Tavalyelőtt ő meg a debil haverjai rászálltak az öcsémre valami ostoba ürüggyel – mesélte szinte köpve a szavakat, közben pedig az asztalra hullott leveleket tépdeste. – Mark egész nyáron bujkált előlük, de otthon persze nem mondta el, még nekem se… Nem értettük, miért nem megy soha tovább a kert határánál.

- A végén aztán kitudódott – folytatta David. – Legalábbis imi/i megtudtuk – pontosított.

- Harry, hadd tegyem hozzá, elég felelőtlen módon, úgy határozott, megbeszéli a dolgot Dudleyval – vette vissza a szót Riley.

- Egy szokványos eset volt a sok közül – hárította Harry a szemrehányást, aztán kissé behúzta a nyakát, mikor észrevette, Ginny és Jessica milyen tekintettel méregetik.

- Szokványos következményekkel, ugye? – kérdezte Riley komoran. – Mindegy. Ne emlegessük! Szóval… Elmondtam a szüleimnek. Apa fogta Markot, és együtt megkeresték Dudleyt… – Óvatos mozdulatokkal a földre söprögette a levéltörmeléket. – A Dédéhez hasonló alakok visszavonulót fújnak, amint felnőttek is belekeverednek az ügyeikbe; túl gyávák ahhoz, hogy velük kezdjenek… Utána az öcsém haragudott rám, mert beleavatkoztam, mi haragudtunk rá, mert nem szólt… Emlékezetes hetek voltak – summázta keserű mosollyal.

Ginny ujjongott, hogy végre egy tőle lehetőleg minél távolabb vezető, ráadásul érdekesnek tetsző irányba terelheti a beszélgetést. – Több összetűzésetek is volt Dudleyékkal?

- Hajaj – csóválta a fejét David. – Igaz ugyan, hogy ez mindenekelőtt Harry terepe, de azért… nem sietsz haza, remélem…

* * *

- Ugye, észrevetetted, mit csinált Jessica?

Ráérősen sétáltak a Privet Drive-on, a még megnyugtatóan távoli négyes számú ház felé. Esteledett, a napkorong lassan érintette a horizont peremét. Az ég egészen halvány, szinte fehérbe hajló kék volt, a levegő pedig borongatóan hűvös, bogárzümmögéssel és fák nyári illatával terhelt.

- Szerintem mindenki észrevette – felelte Harry. – De egyedül neked tetszett annyira.

- Nem tehetek róla – rántotta meg a vállát Zack vigyorogva.

- De tehetnél ellene – vágta rá Harry, és hogy további súlyt adjon a szavainak, feddőn ingatta a mutatóujját (bár kétséges volt, hogy ezzel a kívánt hatást éri-e el, vagy épp annak ellenkezőjét).

Zack megtorpant, és megragadta a másik ruháját, őt is megállásra késztetve. – Ne akarj beleavatkozni, Harry – tanácsolta. – Ez kettőnk ügye. Nekünk kell megoldanunk. Előbb-utóbb majd elrendezőik valahogy, de nem tudunk többet tenni a mostaninál; se én, se Ginny valószínűleg… Maradjunk ennyiben!

Harry nem akart „ennyiben maradni", csakhogy túl jó – sőt már-már rózsás – hangulatban volt ahhoz, hogy vitatkozni kezdjen. Pedig felvethette volna, hogy Zacknek nem kötelező gúnyolódni, valahányszor a lány közelébe kerül, mire a barátja nyilván azt válaszolná, Ginnynek meg nem kellene Harryre erőszakolnia a társaságát… és így tovább a végtelenségig, sehová sem vezető érvek és ellenérvek hosszú során át.

Szótlanul mentek tovább, míg végül Zack rászánta magát, hogy belevágjon az eltervezett beszélgetésbe. – Kérnék tőled valamit.

Mikor Harry egy pillanatra felé fordult, jelezve, hogy figyel, a fiú mély levegőt vett. – Szeretném, ha a többieknek is elmondanád, hogy… – megrázta a fejét, mintha maga se hinné el, amit épp kiejteni készült – … hogy varázsló vagy.

- Ó! – Harry zsebre tette a kezét, és lassított a léptein. – Számítottam valami ilyesmire.

- Abban, gondolom egyetértünk, hogy kizárólag a véletlenen múlt, hogy én voltam, aki belekeveredett ebbe, és nem mondjuk David vagy Jessica – folytatta Zack óvatosan, és kicsit előrehajolva, fürkészően tanulmányozta a szigorúan lábai alatt „elfutó" betont bámuló Harry vonásait.

- Szerencsés véletlen – javította ki Harry halvány mosollyal. – És az is csak az elején játszott közre. Hogy később eljöttél hozzánk, az a te saját döntésed volt. Mert makacs vagy, és meggyőződésed, hogy mindent jobban tudsz másoknál. Hiába hívtalak fel és bizonygattam, hogy velem minden rendben…

- Na persze – horkant fel Zack. – Először is, hazudtál, másban, mint amit hittem, de akkor is. És attól féltem… hiszen tudod – szakította félbe magát türelmetlenül. – Visszatérve arra, hogy a többieket is be kell kéne avatnod abba mi történt, és ki meg mi vagy igazából…

Harry savanyúan húzta el a száját. – Ez a „mi" elég elítélően hangzott.

- Veled kapcsolatban soha nem használnám olyan értelemben. Tulajdonképpen… semmi gond azzal, ha valaki ilyen… hókuszpókusz-űző, csak ne mászkáljon a mi világunkban, ha az másoknak a terhére van…

- Igazából egyedül neked meg Vernonnak – szúrta közbe Harry. Zack eltúlzott felháborodással kapott a szívéhez az összehasonlítás hallatán. – Mire vonatkozott a „ki"?

- A mágusvilág megmentője, aki már csecsemőkorában túlélte azt a „fogalmam sincs, hogy hívják"-átkot, aztán végrehajtott egy olyan varázslatot, amire még a főokos iskolaigazgató se bírt tisztességes magyarázatot adni… meg a többi efféle maszlag – sorolta látványos unalommal, egészen más – valahol mélyen mégis hasonló – hangnemben, mint alig néhány napja Ron Weasley. Azonban mielőtt Harry kielemezhette volna, ez rosszul esik-e neki, és ha igen, mennyire, Zack visszakanyarodott az eredeti témájukhoz. – Ne próbálj kitérni a válaszadás elől, Harry! – figyelmeztette. – Beavatod őket vagy…

Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy a másik alternatíva Zack szerint nem a „sem", sokkal inkább a „megteszem helyetted én" esetleg a „ha magadtól nem vagy hajlandó, muszáj lesz nekem kényszeríteni rá".

- Megteszem – sóhajtotta Harry. – De nem most – jelentette ki ellentmondást nem tűrően. – Majd… – Zavartan hagyta félbe a mondatot.

- Mikor? – sürgette Zack.

Harry felpillantott, és egyszerűen vállat vont. – Majd. Mindössze ennyit tudok ígérni.

- Azért ne húzd sokáig – morogta a másik rosszallóan.

Épp elhaladtak Richard McKinnon kerítése előtt. A férfi Vernon kártyapartnere volt, és mint ilyen, Harryt gyerekkora óta ismerte és – bár ez nem következett ebből szükségszerűen – utálta, a magatartásával elkerülhetetlenül kölcsönös érzéseket váltva ki a fiúból is. (A „kapcsolatuk" nagyszerűen példázta, hogyan viszonyulnak a környék lakói a veszedelmes és felettébb gyanús „Potter-kölyökhöz", és hogy ő, hogyan fogadja ezt.)

A férfi ledobta a markában szorongatott locsolócsövet, aztán a felásott virágágyást hátrahagyva a bejárati lépcsőhöz csoszogott, ott azonban megfordult, és felháborodva pillantott Zack és Harry kettősére; vagyis inkább csak Harryre, majd miután kellő alapossággal végigmustrálta a fiú szokottnál csak kicsit rendezettebb öltözékét, megvető mordulással bevonult a házba.

- A népszerűséged töretlen – jegyezte meg Zack.

Harry egykedvűen csóválta fejét. – Régebben azt mondtam volna, Petunia és Vernon gondoskodnak róla, de újabban ez már nem egészen helytálló.

Vernon nem merte volna nyugodt szívvel ócsárolni Harryt, még a legjobb barátja vagy épp a nővére előtt sem. (Marge nyilván rendkívüli módon hiányolta már a Harry rémes és megbotránkoztató tetteit taglaló pletykákat, amikből korábban heti rendszerességgel újabb és újabb adagot kapott.) Nem volt világos, mitől is tart annyira. Harry úgy képzelte, álruhában utánuk szaglászó varázslóktól mágikus lehallgatásig, aljas varázsmódszerek kifogyhatatlan tára szerepelt a félelmei között – talán többet foglalkozott az idegen világ lehetőségeivel, mint maga Harry. Előbbi nem is volt olyan elrugaszkodott elképzelés, visszagondolva Percy egy elejtett megjegyzésére, Harry azonban biztosra vette, hogy a megfigyelést és őrködést nem túlozzák el ennyire.

Petunia más – az unokaöccsének igazán jóleső – indíttatásból szintén vigyázott arra, hogy egyetlen becsmérlő mondat se hagyja el a száját, és amint azt titkon megállapította – a fiúnak persze nem kötötte az orrára –, ez egyre könnyebben ment.

Egyszer egyenesen arra vetemedett, utólag maga is csak hebegni-habogni tudott, mikor Harry arról faggatta, miféle láz tört rá, hogy ruhákat vásároljon az unokaöccsének. Csak egy farmert és néhány pólót, azokat is rossz méretben, Harrynek mégis mérhetetlenül sokat jelentettek, többet Dudley negyvenakárhány ajándékánál, és örömmel hordta is az új darabokat, mert ha egy-két számmal nagyobbak is voltak a kelleténél, legalább a kopottságukkal nem irányítottak a viselőjükre felesleges figyelmet.

Zack váratlanul megállt, és kitartotta a karját, hogy Harry se menjen tovább. – Nézd! – bökött előre az állával.

Nem messze tőlük, az útkereszteződésnél egy férfi ácsorgott, és a fejét vakargatva az utcanév-táblát tanulmányozta, aztán tanácstalanul nézett végig a környező házak egyhangú során. Ekkor pillantotta meg az őt figyelő Harryt és Zacket.

- Fiúk! – Magasra emelte a kezét, és intett nekik, majd sietősen elindult feléjük.

- Ismered? – súgta Zack.

Harry megrázta a fejét. – Nem én. És engem különben se szoktak ilyen lelkesen köszönteni. Gondolj csak az öreg McKinnonra az előbb! A kérdésedből úgy látszik, te se tudod, ki lehet…

- Passz.

Az idegen eközben odaért hozzájuk. Barnahajú, barnaszemű férfi volt, korban talán közel a negyvenhez, az a fajta, aki a kinézete vagy a testalkata alapján nem tűnt volna ki a tömegből. Harry megmagyarázhatatlan okból mégis úgy érezte, a jelenléte nem kerülhetné el az ember figyelmét.

- Végre erre jön valaki… – jegyezte meg megkönnyebbülten, inkább csak magának. – Tudnátok segíteni? A napokban költöztem ide a… – a háta mögé mutatott, aztán elfintorodott, és tétován leengedte a karját – … a környékre – fejezte be sután. – Sétálni indultam, gondoltam, kicsit körülnézek, de… az az igazság, hogy fogalmam sincs, merre járok, és innen hogy találhatnék vissza.

Harry elvigyorodott. – Érthető. A házak lehangolóan egyformák errefelé.

A barátja ezalatt a férfi vonásait vizsgálgatta, hogy kellően az emlékezetébe vésse. – Szóval melyik utca, hányadik ház? – kérdezte aztán.

- Woodward sétány 13.

Zack szakértő képpel bólogatott, és gyors terepszemlét végzett. – Vágjon át a két halványsárga ház között – kinyújtotta a kezét, és a férfi háta mögé mutatott -, aztán induljon el balra, és forduljon le azon a sikátoron, ami a tujákkal beültetett kert mellett van.

- Ahova kiér, az már a Woodward, úgy a… hatos ház környéke – tette hozzá Harry.

- Magával menjünk? – Zack segítőkészsége főleg abból fakadt, hogy tanúi lehettek, ahogy a férfi hátranéz a válla felett, és bizonytalan grimasszal, motyogva elismétli az instrukciókat.

A kérdezett visszafordult hozzájuk, és elmosolyodott. – Nem szükséges. Boldogulok, köszönöm.

- Bármikor. És ez Harryre is igaz, nem számít, mit hall róla.

A férfi udvarias érdeklődéssel nézett Harryre, aki úgy érezte, ha már a keresztneve elhangzott, illendő bemutatkoznia. – Harry Potter.

Zack rásandított, majd alig észrevehetően megvonta a vállát. – Zack Lewis.

- Barton King, örültem, a találkozásnak.

- Szintúgy – válaszolta Zack barátságosan. – Viszlát!

- Nem tudta, mire vállalkozik, mikor Little Whingingbe jött – mormolta az orra alatt Harry, mikor a férfi hallótávolságon kívülre ért.

Zack is Bartont figyelte, aki éppen ekkor megállt a „két halványsárga ház" előtt, majd egy pillanatra hátrafordult, és bár nem volt biztos, hogy őket nézi, és olyan messziről nem is láthatott egy effajta megerősítő gesztust, Zack bólintott, aztán túllépve a közjátékon a barátjára nézett.

- Gondolkozz el azon, amiről beszéltünk. Rendben, Harr'?


	5. Mese egy elfeledett emberről

Minden jog Rowlingé. :-)

* * *

5. fejezet: Mese egy elfeledett emberről

Harry morcosan fordult az oldalára, és megpróbálta feljebb rángatni magán a takarót, de mivel az a lábára csavarodott, a művelet végrehajtása reménytelen vállalkozásnak tűnt.

- Hagyjál! – nyöszörögte félálomban, ám hiába: a karcos, egyre gyorsuló kopogás csak nem akart abbamaradni.

Pislogva, lassan nyitotta ki a szemét, közben pedig felkészült arra, hogy a tőle telő legellenségesebb pillantással ajándékozza meg – és bírja távozásra – a kéretlen látogatót. Mire azonban sikerült az ablakpárkányon trónoló, barna tömegre fókuszálnia, tudatosult benne, hogy a tapintatlan vendéggel szemben egy seprűnyél vagy egy kiszolgált tornacipő – amiből akadt is egy kéznél lévő példány az ágy alatt – hatásosabb fegyver lenne a durcás morgásnál. Nehézkesen felült, majd miközben a lábával a cipőt próbálta előrugdosni, az éjjeliszekrényen a szemüvege után tapogatózott.

Miután rátalált és az orrára biggyesztette, újra az ablak felé fordult, ahol a vibráló, reggeli fényben immár kiábrándító egyértelműséggel rajzolódott ki egy türelmetlen és Harryhez hasonlóan rosszkedvű fülesbagoly alakja.

A fiú a gyűrött lepedőre dobta és ügyetlenül eligazgatta a takarót, aztán az ablakhoz vánszorgott, és homlokát az egyik üveglapnak támasztva nehézkes mozdulattal elfordította a kilincset.

A bagoly beröppent a szobába, majd miután tett egy kört ülőhelyet keresve, kelletlenül leereszkedett az ágyra. (Az íróasztalon ingatag toronyban álltak Harry könyvei és szamárfüles füzetei, a szék támlájára pedig piszkos ruhákat terítettek.) A madárral érkező fuvallat nem volt sem elég hűvös, sem elég erőteljes, hogy felfrissítse a szoba állott, fullasztó levegőjét. Harry pár csalódott és a szomszédban autót bütykölő Mr. Rosenstein jóvoltából benzinszagú szippantás után ellökte magát az ablaktól, és visszabotorkált az ágyához.

Leoldozta az összegöngyölt pergament a tollait borzoló bagoly lábáról, de mielőtt kibontotta volna, vetett egy szórakozott pillantást a címzésre. „Persze… ki más." Hiába látta mindössze egyszer ezt a kézírást, kellően jellegzetes volt, főleg a zöld tintával párosítva – és a Harry számára nyilvánvaló „bagoly-varázslók-Roxfort"-összefüggés tükrében –, hogy soha ne tévessze össze máséval. Amúgy se akadt a komor igazgatón kívül olyan személy a varázsvilágban, akiről feltételezte volna, hogy írna neki. (Ginny inkább telefonált, vagy egyszerűen felbukkant.)

- Miért érzem úgy, hogy nem a születésnapi jókívánságait akarja átadni? – morogta.

A bagoly tanácstalanul huhogott, aztán kitárta a szárnyát, emlékeztetve Harryt, milyen drága az ő ideje, és hogy bizony indulna már vissza a Roxfortba.

Tulajdonképpen éppen ez, az időpont volt az, ami igazán zavarta. Mert ha Pitonnak bőven akadt is elfoglaltsága, ami elvonhatta a figyelmét a naptár tanulmányozásától, ahhoz kétség sem fért – Harry szerint legalábbis –, hogy egy olyan jelentős dátumról, mint július 31-e, nem feledkezik meg. Természetesen nem azért, mert ő, Harry ezen a napon született, hanem mert legkésőbb ma megszabadulhattak volna tőle, mint Voldemort Nagyúr utolsó horcruxától. „Vajon ezúttal is valami ilyesmiről van szó? A védőbűbájról talán?"

Borzongva forgatta az ujjai közt a tekercset. „Áprilisban is így kezdődött. Egy levéllel, Pitontól."

A pergamenen ezúttal csak annyi szerepelt: _Harry Potter, Little Whinging_. Nem volt olyan pontos megjelölés, mint amit az előző levélre írtak – vagy mint a mugli küldemények címzése általában –, sem olyan kényesen aprólékos, amilyen Ginny szerint a roxforti leveleken lenni szokott. A postás viszont láthatóan boldogult ilyen szűkösen mért adatok alapján is.

Harry kioldozta a tekercsre csomózott zsineget, és átfutotta a rövidke üzenetet.

_Tisztelt Mr. Potter!_

_A közelmúltban történt egy s más, amiről mindképpen értesülnie kell._

_Szeretném mihamarabb megvitatni a felmerült kérdéseket, ezért ha Önnek is megfelel, ma, az esti órákban felkeresem._

_Üdvözlettel: Perselus Piton_

A gyomra összerándult az idegességtől. Ő úgy hitte, mindent, ami vele kapcsolatban Pitonra tartozott, tisztáztak a csata után. A férfi eltörölte a korábban Harryre kimondott végzetes ítéletet, ő meg kijelentette, hogy többé nem kér belőlük… Ezzel a nem épp baráti hangvételű búcsúval – akkor úgy tűnt – le is zárult a varázslókkal való viharos ismeretsége.

Legalábbis majdnem. Ám ahhoz képest, mekkora dirrel-durral hagyta faképnél Ginnyt és a professzort, nem jutott messzire…

_Először nem akarta elfogadni Ginnytől a hidegvízzel átitatott zsebkendőt, ám aztán rájött, hogy egyéb ápolásra úgyse nagyon számíthat – Petunia mihelyst megbizonyosodott róla, hogy az unokaöccse (nagyjából) jól van, visszament a házba, hogy megnézze Vernont, Zack pedig „valami erősről és egy kis ledőlésről" magyarázva követte –, így vonakodva, de mégis elvette._

_… közölte a lánnyal meg Pitonnal, hogy neki nem kell a problémás, undok és egyébként is későn felkínált világuk, ám a távozása nem sikerült sem olyan méltóságteljesre, sem olyan véglegesre, mint szerette volna. Megszédült – részben a kimerültség, részben a Ginny okozta égő, lüktető seb miatt –, és néhány küszködve megtett lépés után térdre roskadt…_

_  
Azóta is itt, az útpadkán ült, a fejéhez szorítva az időközben átmelegedett és szinte teljesen megszáradt kendőt… és jelenleg épp gyanakodva sandított fel az óvatosan felé közeledő, fehér köpenyes férfira. Azt biztosan tudta róla, hogy nem gyógyító, vagy legalábbis nem egészen az._

_Egyéb dolga nem lévén ugyanis, a Privet Drive-on nyüzsgő varázslókat és boszorkányokat figyelte már majd' egy órája. Azoknak a tekintete cserébe szintén gyakran kalandozott felé, miközben egyik háztól a másikig siettek, hogy néhány pálcalegyintéssel visszanövesszék a kiégett pázsitot, újra makulátlanná tegyék a házfalak tűztől megpörkölődött festését, eltüntessék a célt tévesztett átkok és rontások nyomait… Ellátták a sérülteket, becsengettek minden lakóhoz, és rövid csevej után a varázspálcát a mugli halántékához illesztve elvégeztek valami hókuszpókuszt… vagy csak zavartan tébláboltak és néha-néha egymással, esetleg lázasan munkálkodó társaikkal elegyedtek szóba._

_Harryhez azonban egyikük se merészkedett oda, leszámítva ezt a varázslót. Épp kérdőre vonta volna a férfit, hogy miért ólálkodik körülötte, főleg ilyen mogorva és elszánt arckifejezéssel, mikor valaki megszólalt a háta mögött._

_- Őt ne! – Perselus Piton intett a fehérköpenyesnek, aki erre egy vállrándítás kíséretében odébbállt, az igazgató pedig némi tétovázás után megtette azt, amire Harry egyáltalán nem számított tőle: leült a fiú mellé a nedves, piszkos kőre. – Amneziátor – bökött az állával a távolodó varázslóra. – Ők intézik el, hogy a muglik ne emlékezzenek a mágiával kapcsolatos élményeikre._

_- Törlik az emlékeiket?_

_- Törlik, módosítják, ahogy a helyzet kívánja… – felelte Piton._

_- Ó – lehelte Harry. – Nos akkor… kösz, hogy elküldte a fickót. – Pillanatnyi hallgatás után riadtan kapott észbe: – Petunia és Zack? Ugye, őket se…_

_A férfi megrázta a fejét, mire Harry megkönnyebbülve fújta ki a levegőt._

_- Úgy vélem, az elmúlt időszak túl jelentős és több szempontból is túlságosan összetett ahhoz, hogy megfosszuk őket tőle._

_Az utolsóként a Privet Drive-on maradt diák, egy csinos, bár jelenleg meglehetősen zilált külsejű lány, elégedetten szemlélte meg a művét, Mrs. Collingwood „meggyógyított" gyümölcsfáit. Harry elmélázva figyelte, ahogy megpördül a sarkán, majd alig érve az ív feléhez, eltűnik._

_- Mit ellenőrzött, miután magamhoz tértem? – Piton meglepetten vonta fel a szemöldökét. – Éreztem a gondolatait – magyarázta Harry._

_A férfi kimerülten sóhajtott. – Tulajdonképpen… ennyi időn át tartó, folyamatos okklumencia után, nem csoda, hogy észrevetted._

_Harry hasztalan várta a folytatást; végül elhúzta a száját, és kelletlenül biccentett, köszöntképp az elismerésért. – Még nem válaszolt… – mondta aztán._

_- Mit gondolsz, mire voltam kíváncsi? – Úgy tűnt, Piton jobb szereti, ha a környezetében lévők kicsit megerőltetik magukat, és kizárólag, ha egyedül nem boldogulnak egy problémával, nyaggatják őt segítségért._

_Harry azonban csak elutasítóan ingatta a fejét. Nem volt kedve találgatni. – Fáradt vagyok, Mr. Piton…_

_  
- Korábban használtad jól – jegyezte meg a férfi kioktatóan. – A helyes megszólítás a professzor._

_Harry megrántotta a vállát. – Felőlem… Tehát, professzor?_

_- Tudni akartam, a lélekdarab veszélyt jelent-e ránk vagy rád._

_- Az ismerős sorrend – bólintott a fiú fanyar grimasszal._

_- Igen. – Nem volt értelme vitatkozni a megállapítással._

_Harry homlokráncolva idézte fel, hogy is fogalmazott Piton pontosan. „Halott. Minden tekintetben." – Szóval, ha jól értem… – kezdte lassan, tapogatózva – még mindig bennem van, és ez most már így is marad… de nem kell tartanom tőle, ahogy maguknak se._

_- A másik öt lélekdarab, kiváltképp a védőbűbájok által támogatva, figyelemreméltó varázserővel és önálló, bár korlátozott tudattal rendelkezett – felelte Piton. – Te azonban olyan horcrux vagy… illetve voltál, amit Voldemort akaratán kívül és éppen ezért „szakszerűtlenül" készített. A benned fészkelő csonk elég volt arra, hogy az élethez horgonyozza az eredeti lelket, hogy kapcsolatot teremtsen az őt hordozó elme és a Nagyúré között, ám önmagában – ebben most már biztos vagyok – túl gyenge ahhoz, hogy uralkodjon a másik, egész lélek felett. A részed marad – ez ellen nem tehetünk semmit –, mégis örökre idegen lesz tőled._

_Harry kavargó gyomorral hallgatta a fejtegetést. – Édes… És ehhez csapjuk hozzá, hogy – többek között ezért – még varázslóéknál is afféle mutogatnivaló csodabogárnak számítok._

_Piton elfordult, hogy elrejtse a mosolyát. – Várj meg itt – pattant fel az egész lényéből áradó elgyötörtséget meghazudtoló lendülettel. – Kerítek egy gyógyítót, aki beforrasztja azt a vágást. Semmi szükség rá, hogy egy mugli orvos essen neki tűvel meg cérnával._

Határozottan nem fűlött hozzá a foga, hogy újra találkozzon a professzorral, de nem nagyon volt választási lehetősége. Egyrészt Piton nem az a fajta volt, akinek nemet lehetett mondani, vagy aki figyelembe vette volna az elutasítást, másrészt Harryt a maga átkos, zabolázhatatlan kíváncsisága is arra ösztökélte, hogy egyezzen bele a látogatásba.

Előbányászott tehát egy kiszáradóban lévő golyóstollat, és a pergamen hátoldalára körmölte a levélhez illően szűkszavú választ. A bagoly rosszalló, fölényes huhogással adta a tudtára, mi az ő igencsak lesújtó véleménye erről az eljárásról…

* * *

Harry megkövülten állt a konyha küszöbén, és szájtátva meredt Petuniára, aki egy új, virágos kötényben, nála ritkán tapasztalt lelkesedéssel sürgölődött a tűzhelynél. Tojást sütött, szalonnát pirított, teát melegített – mindazt, ami a szokásos program szerint Harry dolga lett volna, és aminek az elvégzésre ő fel is készült, miközben lenyomta az ajtó kilincsét. Ahogy rutinos közönnyel várta azt is, hogy a szakácskodás alatt Vernon szemrehányásait meg Dudley göcögését hallgassa, és mielőtt ő is asztalhoz ülhetne, a szeme sarkából korgó, követelőző gyomorral végignézze, ahogy a többiek az étel nagyrészét behabzsolják…

Egy bágyadt köszönést elmotyogva a konyhapulthoz lépett, hogy felszeletelje a kenyeret, de a nagynénje vele együtt mozdult, és megkaparintotta előle a kést.

- Jó reggelt, Harry! Boldog születésnapot! – És mielőtt a fiú feleszmélhetett volna, Petunia gyors, cuppanós csókot nyomott az arcára. – Ülj csak le, majd én megcsinálom.

Harry hálásan fogadta az ajánlatot, mivel pillanatnyilag semmire se volt akkora szüksége, mint valami szilárd pontra, ami kivonja őt a helyiség őrült kavargásából és megóvja az összeeséstől. A nagynénje mondatai dübörögtek a fejében. Az első… végül is gyakran elhangzott – Dursleyék köztudomásúan udvarias család voltak –, de csak az utóbbi időben ilyen kedvesen és majdnem-örömmel. A harmadik… azt inkább ő szokta mondani – nagy' néha. Viszont a második, a második… Egyelőre képtelen volt bármit is kezdeni vele, mindössze azt tudta, rettenetesen zavarja, hogy a hüledező Vernon és Dudley a tanúja volt. „Gyönyörűséges, álomszerű pillanat… és túlságosan személyes." Ami, úgy érezte, szégyellnivaló, veszélyes nyíltággal mutatja a sebezhetőségét.

- Hogy aludtál? – érdeklődött Petunia, miközben odakínálta neki a még sistergő tükörtojást.

- Hát… én… jól, köszönöm – hápogta Harry még mindig sokkosan.

Vernon szúrós pillantást vetett rá. – Nyilván kitűnő és rendkívül pihentető éjszakája volt a nagyságos úrnak, ha csak ilyenkor sikerült kimásznia az ágyból.

- Ébren voltam, csak el kellett küldenem egy levelet – védekezett a fiú. (Kivételesen hálás volt a nagybátyja faragatlanságáért, mert az segített abban, hogy magára találjon.)

Dudley felhorkant. – Hogyan? Galambpostával?

Harry elmosolyodott. – Inkább bagoly… – javította ki derűs nyugalommal – bagolypostával.

Vernon kiejtette a kezéből a cukortartót, Dudley pedig értetlenül bámult az unokatestvérére, aztán összevonta a szemöldökét és azon kezdett tűnődni, nem ő használt-e rossz kifejezést.

Petunia villát tartó keze megállt a serpenyő felett. – Írtál valakinek? – Nem fordult feléjük, miközben kérdezte; a hangjában feszültség remegett.

- Válaszoltam. – Harry egy nagyobb falatot tömött a szájába, majd miután végzett vele, hozzátette: – Perselus Pitonnak.

Dudley felröhögött, aztán néhány másodperc múlva zavartan hallgatott el, mert észrevette, hogy a szülei nem nevetnek vele. – Hülye neve van az új haverodnak – jegyezte meg nagyot nyelve – a különös csend feszélyezte –, és reménykedve pislogott körbe. Talán így már az apja és az anyja is megértik, mit talált olyan viccesnek…

Petunia azonban továbbra is háttal állt nekik, látszólag a sütés-főzésbe mélyedve, Vernon pedig Harryt bámulta falfehérre sápadva.

A fiú volt az egyetlen, akit szórakoztatott Dudley kijelentése. Először is, volt egy időszak, a félelem és kiszolgáltatottság napjai után – de még a vele történtek és az új, borzongató tudás hatása alatt –, mikor egyetértett volna vele, másrészt egyedi, merész tett volt így, az _ő haverjaként_ hivatkozni a férfira. – Megmondanád neki szemtől-szembe is? – kérdezte gonosz vigyorral.

- Nem! – csattant fel Vernon tőle rég tapasztalt eréllyel, mintha attól tartana, hogy Harry valami módon kényszeríteni akarja a fiát az egyik olyan csodabogárral való találkozásra.

- Idejön? – Petunia megőrizte a hangja semlegességét, de talán csak azért, mert nem tudta eldönteni, milyenre változtassa: sopánkodóra, izgatottra vagy dühösre.

- Ma este, ha nem gond – felelte Harry ártatlanul, a tükörtojást piszkálgatva a villájával.

Vernon legszívesebben rávágta volna, hogy „dehogynem, igenis gond", ám ehelyett csak visszaseperte a kiborult cukrot a tartóba, miközben válogatott szitkokat mormogott a bajsza alatt.

Petunia odalépett az asztalhoz, hogy újratöltse a kiürült csészéket. – A nagybátyád és Dudlus úgyse lesznek itthon – vonta meg a vállát.

Vernont az egyik üzletfele, Mr. Stevens meghívta egy kis sátorozással egybekötött hétvégi horgászatra, ami mint mondta „kellemes és felejthetetlen élmény lesz" – a bácsi is épp ez utóbbitól tartott –, amit „valóságos bűn volna kihagyni" – bár a horogra akadt Dursley úr azért (egy bizonyos határig) készséggel vállalta volna a következményeit. Csakhogy Mr. Stevens túlságosan beleélte magát a dologba ahhoz, hogy le lehessen beszélni róla, és jóval értékesebb megrendelő volt annál, hogy érdemes legyen ellenkezni vele. Vernon tehát tűrt, arcán a ráerőltetett förtelmes, fogkivillantós művigyorral, és úgy döntött, mintegy kárpótlásként, a tiltakozó, nyafogó Dudleyt is magával cipeli.

Petunia a hűtőtáska mellé felkutatta a házban fellelhető legnagyobb kosarat, nehogy a fia és a férje bármiben hiányt szenvedjen, legalábbis ami a táplálkozást illeti. Az erdő csüggesztő árammentességén azonban, ami már-már komikus rémülettel töltötte el Dudleyt, még ő sem segíthetett.

A bőséges ellátmány félkész darabjai előző este óta ott sorakoztak a hűtőben, arra várva, hogy az alkotójuk – vagy Harry – elvégezze rajtuk az utolsó szükséges műveleteket.

- Jó – mormolta Vernon a csészéje pereme felett –, de aztán… – Félbehagyta a mondatot, így nem derült ki, mire akarta figyelmeztetni őket, de a mondandója lényege nyilván az lett volna, melegen ajánlja, hogy a házát ugyanúgy találja vasárnap este, mint ahogy itt hagyta.

- Na és addig, Harry? Mit terveztél mára? – tudakolta Petunia elszánt vidámsággal.

- Délelőtt találkozom Ginnyvel, aztán délután, ha minden igaz, Daviddel és Jessicával… – mondta Harry kissé bizonytalanul. Régebben sose kellett efféle kérdésekre válaszolgatnia, és ha Petuniától valamennyire meg is szokta már, Vernon helytelenítő hümmögése és Dudley elképedt tátogása kellemetlenül érintette. – A többiek nyaralnak, de mindegy, majd bepótoljuk…

- Tudod, mit? – Vernon felhördült, mikor a felesége néhány bankjegyet vett elő a köténye alól, és Harry kezébe nyomta. – Ha lesz rá időd, körülnézhetnél valamelyik ruhaboltban. Én múltkor rosszul becsültem meg a méretet, ezért most nem mertem magam elintézni… Tekintsük úgy, hogy ha vásárolsz valamit, azt tőlem kaptad! – Fellélegzett, mikor túl volt a valószínűleg napok óta tervezgetett procedúrán, és felnyalábolva a férje és Dudley tányérját – utóbbin még ott illatozott a félig elfogyasztott szalonna és tojás –, visszasietett a konyhapulthoz.

Vernon kétségbeesett megbotránkozással, Harry pedig nem szűnő döbbenettel bámult utána. Dudleyt, aki rég beletörődött, hogy úgysincs esélye megérteni, mi zajlik ezen a reggelen – meg úgy általában – a másik három között, nem foglalkoztatta az újabb rendkívüli esemény, annál inkább fájlalta viszont, hogy megfosztották a reggelijétől.

* * *

Az égbolt zabolátlanul nyárias ragyogása már megfakult, és feltünedeztek az első, korai csillagok, mikor Harry ajtót nyitott Pitonnak.

- Üdvözlöm újra nálunk, Piton professzor! – Próbált minél vidámabb és fesztelenebb lenni.

- Harry. Mrs. Dursley – fűzte hozzá, mikor észrevette a fiú háta mögött az előszobába beóvakodó Petuniát. – Hálás vagyok, hogy időt szakítanak rám.

Harry kinyújtotta a karját, ezzel a gesztussal kérve Pitont, hogy kövesse, majd a nappaliba vezette a férfit. A helyiség, a fekvésének köszönhetően, a lemenő nap erőteljes, sötétarany fényében fürdött, Petunia mégis inkább villanyt gyújtott és összehúzta a függönyöket, kizárva az utca alig csituló zsibongását.

Harry vigyorogva pillantott Pitonra. – Azt ne mondja, hogy ajándékot hozott.

- Úgy látom, felettébb mulatságosnak találod az ötletet – jegyezte meg a férfi hűvösen. (Mi tagadás, Harry valóban annak találta.) – Nos, elismerem, az időpont alapot ad némi tréfálkozásra.

Harry már nyitotta a száját, hogy bevallja, őt sokkal inkább aggasztja a dolog, ám Piton következő megjegyzése beléfojtotta a szót.

- Tényleg azért jöttem, hogy átadjak neked valamit. – Kiélvezte a fiú és Petunia döbbenetét, aztán folytatta: – Tekinthető ajándéknak is, bár nem tőlem van, és mindenképpen téged illetne. Leülhetnénk? – intett a szoba túlsó sarkában álló étkezőasztal felé.

Petunia elpirult zavarában – az ő házában vendéggel szemben még sohasem követtek el ilyen otrombaságot –, és miközben Pitonnal és Harryvel a nyomában az asztalhoz sietett olyasmit dadogott: „Hogyne, kérem, bocsásson meg, hogy eddig nem kínáltuk hellyel."

Piton kivárta, míg abbamarad a székcsikorgás valamint – Petunia esetében – a ruhaigazgatással együtt járó fészkelődés, aztán valami apró tárgyat húzott elő a zsebéből, és az asztalon Harry elé tolta.

Egy kulcs volt, a formáját tekintve pontosan olyan, mint a közönséges, muglik által mindennap használt társai, csakhogy azokkal ellentétben – Harry alig akart hinni a szemének – színaranyból készült. A fejrészére háromjegyű számot karcoltak.

- Egy gringottsi széf kulcsa – mondta Piton a „megbűvölt" fiú arcát fürkészve.

Petunia, aki szintén álmélkodva, csodálkozástól kidülledt szemekkel meredt a kicsi, incselkedve ragyogó tárgyra, végül összeszedte magát, és félénken megkérdezte: – Az valami bank?

Harry felocsúdott a furcsa kábulatból; futólag a nagynénjére pillantott, és bólintott.

Piton látszólag nem vett tudomást a közjátékról, magában viszont elégedetten konstatálta, hogy Ginny szorgalmasan (és eredményesen) csepegteti az információkat a világukról. – Dumbledore magánál tartotta ezt – az ujjával megkocogtatta a kulcsot –, a tervei szerint tizenegy évesen kaptad volna vissza, azután, hogy kézbesítették a roxforti levelet. Előbb semmiképp, és főként nem hagyhatta itt veled együtt, még az elején, mert attól félt, a rokonaid elherdálnák az örökséged… vagy ha nem is, feltétlenül eltitkolnák előled a létezését.

- Az örökségem… – ismételte Harry, a szót ízlelgetve.

Piton félreérthette a hangsúlyt, mert úgy magyarázott tovább, mintha kérdésre válaszolna. – Igen. A múltkori beszélgetésünkkor említettem, talán még emlékszel, hogy az apád aranyvérű volt. Ez ugyan nem jelent automatikusan befolyást és gazdagságot, gondolj csak Miss Weasleyre. Az ő családjának _históriáját_ biztos ismered… De a Potterek történetesen azok közé tartoztak, akik mindig is ügyesen és szinte ijesztő előrelátással kezelték az adódó lehetőségeket.

- Vagyis van… van pénzem? – suttogta Harry. Piton az áprilisi találkozásukból annyit mindenképpen tanult, hogy tudja, a fiú nem nehézfejűségből értetlenkedik, és kér ennyiszer megerősítést, ezért türelmes maradt, és megkímélte a gúnyos gesztusoktól. – Mennyi?

- A dédnagyapád fiatalkorában meglehetősen könnyelműen bánt azzal, amit az ősei ráhagytak – mesélte az igazgató, miközben a tekintetével papír és valami írószerszám után kutatott a szobában. – Utazások, fényűző estélyek, szerencsejáték… A későbbi évtizedekben keményen megküzdött azért, hogy kijavítsa a baklövéseivel okozott kárt és mindent visszaszerezzen. Sikerrel járt, sőt… Összességében azonban nem gyarapította jelentős mértékben a család vagyonát. – Észrevette a telefon mellé rakott jegyzettömböt meg golyóstollat, és egy pálcalegyintéssel magához lebegtette őket. (Petunia megrökönyödve bámulta a műveletet, és iszonyodva rezzent össze, mikor a tárgyak elúsztak a füle mellett a levegőben.) – A nagyapád… csakúgy, mint a felesége tagja volt a Wizengamotnak – Harry egy bólintással jelezte, hogy tudja, mi az –, és mellette hosszú ideig dolgozott a Minisztériumban, a Nemzetközi Máguskapcsolatok Főosztályán. Az üzleti ügyek viszont csak kevéssé foglalkoztatták. A szüleidnek pedig… nos, nem igazán volt lehetőségük arra, hogy dolgozzanak – fejezte be részvétet kényszerítve a hangjába, aztán letépte a füzetke legfelső oldalát, és Harrynek nyújtotta.

Úgy érezte, egy életre eleget beszélt a Potter-családról, és újfent meggyőződött arról, hogy többet tud róluk, mint amennyit szeretne. Csak hát a legendás precizitás és a bizonyosság, hogy a fiú kérdezősködni fog, arra késztette, hogy mielőtt a Privet Drive-ra érkezik, tájékozódjon egy kicsit.

Harry vagy egy percig zavartan nézegette a papírt, és próbálta felidézni, mit mesélt neki Ginny a varázslók pénzrendszeréről és arról, a galleonokat meg a többi, kisebb egységet hogyan váltják át mugli valutára. Végül feladta, és megkérdezte: – Ez fontban mennyi?

Piton maga elé húzta a cetlit, rábökött a pálcájával, majd egy újabb számot írt az előző alá.

Harry halkan füttyentett, mikor meglátta az összeget. Petunia, bár nehezen, de ellenállt a kísértésnek, hogy a nyakát nyújtogatva igyekezzen egy pillantást vetni a papírdarabra. Mintegy az önmegtartóztatás jutalmaként, az unokaöccse néhány másodperc múlva átnyújtotta neki füzetlapot majd Pitonhoz fordult: – Azt elmondta, mi volt… öhm… Dumbledore indítéka. Hogy az én érdekeimet akarta védeni. Utána meg… gondolom, nem állíthattak ide azzal, hogy egy koboldok irányította bank valamelyik földalatti termében „galleonhegyek" várnak, mivel nem szabadott tudnom a varázsvilágról… De miért épp most szól? Három hónap után?

Piton megvonta a vállát. – Az adminisztráció miatt. A számláddal nem foglalkoztak komolyabban lassan tizenhat éve. Mielőtt újra megnyitották, ellenőrizni kellett, kimutatást készíteni… A folyamat voltaképpen nem sok időt venne igénybe, de mostanság bőven akadtak ennél sürgetőbb és bonyolultabb ügyek. Például, hogy mi legyen a halálfalók pénzével, megillethet-e valakit az érte tolongó rokonok közül, van-e esetleg kiskorú örökös…

- Rendben, világos – állította meg Harry. – Gondolom… nem ártana valamikor elmennem oda – vetette fel csekély lelkesedéssel.

- Én magam is javasolni akartam.

- Akkor… majd megkérem Ginnyt, hogy kísérjen el.

Piton nem felelt, csak egy bólintással jelezte, hogy „jól van, tégy úgy", Harry azonban egy másik, rejtett kijelentést is beleképzelt: „megint pontosan azt mondtad, ami az én fejemben is járt".

- Ha ezzel kapcsolatban mindent tisztáztunk – törte meg a csendet a férfi –, rátérhetnénk a látogatásom elsődleges okára.

Harry ezt hallva Pitonra nézett, és a vonásairól eltűnt a komor, tűnődő kifejezés; a helyét az iménti feszült, várakozó kíváncsiság vette át.

- Voldemort halála óta, a Főnix Rendje a Varázsbűn-üldözési és a Máguskapcsolatok Főosztályával együttműködve azon munkálkodik, hogy felkutassa és az Azkabanba, a varázslóbörtönbe jutassa a halálfalókat.

- Helyes – rántotta meg a vállát Harry. – De ezt eddig is tudtam.

- Miss Weasleytől, feltételezem.

- Tőle és a bátyjától… Mire akar kilyukadni? – kérdezte a fiú váratlanul, sürgetően.

Piton felsóhajtott, aztán halkan, minden szót megfontolva beszélni kezdett. – Nem egészen egy hete, egy olyan ember sétált az aurorok csapdájába, akiről úgy hittük, réges-rég meghalt. Így, természetesen, maga a felbukkanása is roppant gyanús volt, és többeket már a kihallgatások előtt szédítőnek tűnő következtetésekre ragadtatott… Ami az igazságszérum beadása után elhangzott, az nagyrészt igazolta ezeket a feltevéseket, megvilágított jó néhány addig homályos részletet, és arra késztetett minket, hogy felülvizsgáljunk egy korábbi ügyet: Sirius Blackét.

Harry a szeme sarkából látta, hogy Petunia kihúzza magát ültében.

A reakció Piton figyelmét se kerülte el. – Ismerős a név?

Az asszony apró, feszült bólintással felelt. – A nővérem… Lily említette néha.

Piton szája halvány, savanyú mosolyra húzódott. – Sejtem, milyen összefüggésben. Az illető meglehetősen sok fejfájást okozhatott neki, főleg mikor az Ön testvére már prefektus volt.

Harry finoman megköszörülte a torkát, szétzúzva a nagynénje és Piton közti hirtelen támadt, kellemetlen közösséget. – Ez a Sirius Black… Mi köze van hozzám?

- Ő a keresztapád – közölte az igazgató egyszerűen.

- A keresztapám?

- A keresztapja?

Petunia és Harry egyszerre visszhangozták a szót, mire Piton – immár egyértelműen rosszindulatú – vigyora kiszélesedett.

- Úgy van, és most, hogy ilyen szépen végigragoztuk…

- _Akkor_ este… – szakította félbe Harry elcsukló hangon, reszketve az indulattól. – Megkérdeztem magát, van-e olyan, aki mesélhetne nekem a szüleimről, mire azt mondta, nem maradt ilyen ember. Hazudott, letagadta ennek a… Blacknek a létezését…

- Ha hajlandó vagy végighallgatni, megérted miért tettem – jelentette ki Piton rideg magabiztossággal. Mivel Harry nem ellenkezett, folytatta: – A szüleidnek, vagyis tulajdonképpen az apádnak, három igazán közeli barátja volt az iskolaévek alatt: Sirius Black, akiről most beszélünk, Peter Pettigrew, a férfi, aki nemrég került az aurorok kezére, és Remus Lupin. Ő meghalt, nem sokkal azután, hogy téged ebbe a házba hoztak… Mikor Lily és James hírét vették, hogy Voldemort rájuk vadászik, elrejtőztek egy speciális bűbáj, a Fidelius segítségével. – Körbepillantott, ellenőrizve, hogy Harry és a nagynénje figyelnek-e. – A lényege, hogy egy titkot, ez esetben a Potter-család házának helyét, varázslattal egy emberi lélek mélyére rejtenek; onnantól kezdve csak az a bizonyos kiválasztott képes arra, hogy másokat beavasson. Akikkel nem tudatja, hol található a ház, azok nem léphetnek be oda, tulajdonképpen még csak nem is láthatják… Éppen ezért a Fidelius a legtökéletesebb védelem lehetett volna a számotokra – biccentett Harry felé –, ha a szüleid megfelelő személyt választanak a titokgazda szerepére.

- Viszont ők azt a Pettigrew-t kérték fel – következtetett Harry.

- Most már tudjuk, hogy így történt, de akkoriban azt híresztelték, hogy Black az, akire a titkot bízták. Egyébként… ezzel a pletykával csak megerősítették, amit mindenki gondolt.

„Miért csinálták?" Kétségbeesett, vádló kérdés volt, annál is inkább, mert amint feltette magának, rájött, mi a válasz. – Azt akarták, hogy a halálfalók Blacket üldözzék, míg az igazi titokgazda biztonságban van…

Piton egyetértően bólintott. – Pettigrew is ezt mondta. A keresztapád ötlete volt, és az apád, akárcsak diákkoruk minden ostobaságában, támogatta. Lily szintén egy barátot szeretett volna – holott maga Dumbledore is ajánlkozott –, és mivel a férje meg Black esküdöztek, hogy az általuk kiötlött csel a legjobb megoldás, elfogadta a tervet. Arra számítottak, talán nem is alaptalanul – ismerte el –, hogy Voldemortnak soha nem jutna eszébe, hogy egy Peter-féle kezébe helyezték a maguk életét és a tiédet.

- Csakhogy Pettigrew…

- Akkor már jóideje a Nagyúr szolgálatában állt. A Fideliust 1981októberének utolsó napjaiban kötötték. A folytatást, azt hiszem, kitalálod.

- Igen – motyogta Harry. Elszorult a torka, azon a karmoló-szúró módon, ahogy akkor, ha az ember a könnyein próbál úrrá lenni. Fidelius, Sötét Nagyúr, Halálos Átok, Azkaban… neki mindez még mindig szédítően idegen volt. Hiába igyekezett Ginny és most Piton is rábírni, hogy ne mint lehetetlen és zavaros dologra gondoljon a mágiára, hanem közeli, kézzelfogható valóságként, amely az övé is.

- Black üldözőbe vette Pettigrew-t, miközben a Minisztérium az ő nyomait követte… Mikor az aurorok végül rábukkantak egy felrobbantott bevásárlóutca romjai, sérült és halott muglik vették körül. – Piton arca undorba torzult. – Az újság tele volt felháborodott, utálkozó beszámolókkal arról, hogy úgy viselkedett, mintha nem is látná az általa véghezvitt pusztítást, nem hallaná, miket vágnak a fejéhez, hogy csak nevetett, mikor odamentek hozzá, és kicsavarták a pálcát az ujjai közül.

Harry igyekezett Piton hangjára koncentrálni, nem akart elszalasztani egyetlen részletet se, de egyre nehezebben ment az összpontosítás. A szavak elúsztak, összefolytak a bántó, erőszakos lámpafénnyel. „Van egy keresztapám… mégis van valaki…"

- Halálfaló-tevékenységgel, árulással és többrendbeli gyilkossággal vádolták – sorolta az igazgató. – A látszat ellene szólt, más nem számított. Tárgyalás nélkül küldték a dementorok közé, és a továbbiakban senki nem törődött a dologgal.

- Ahogy maga se! – kiabálta Harry. – Persze, érthető – fröcsögte. – Alig várta, hogy megölhessenek engem, minek tett volna előtte bármiféle szívességet.

- Hogyan vittelek volna az Azkabanba? – csattant fel Piton. – Ha sikerül is megszerveznem, akkor se lett volna értelme. Black tizenhat éve raboskodik ott. Van fogalmad róla, mit tesz ennyi idő az emberrel? Az örökös sötétség és hideg, úgy hogy csakis a rossz, fájó dolgokra képes emlékezni, és kényszerítik is, hogy felidézze azokat… Az elme megbomlik, a test a végletekig legyengül… – Elhallgatott és várta, hogy kapkodó lélegzete kissé csillapodjon. – Az a kastély, ott kinn, a tengeren a pokol, Harry.

- Megfordult benne párszor, igaz? – A Piton dühkitörése miatti megilletődöttség lassanként elmosta a haragot, amit a fiú érzett.

- Legutoljára épp Black _kedvéért_. Mikor megkérdezted, tudok-e olyat, akivel a szüleidről beszélhetsz… – Harry igyekezett megőrizni a keservesen visszanyert higgadtságát. – _Ő_ képtelen lenne ilyesmire. Aznap este is sejtettem, hogy így van, bár bevallom, ha látok is némi esélyt arra, hogy találkozhatsz vele, hogy felismer, és válaszolni tud neked, akkor se mondok mást.

- Ezt ma már kérdeztem egyszer: miért most?

Piton nem válaszolt azonnal, úgy tűnt, kissé kínosan érinti a téma. – Az idejét sem tudom mióta, egészen a múlt hétig, csak egyszer, egyetlen pillanatra jutott eszembe a Sirius Black név: idén áprilisban. Elmagyaráztam, akkor miért nem szóltam. Különben is… Pettigrew lelepleződéséig távolról sem az az ember volt, aki alkalmasnak tűnt arra, hogy a családodról meséljen.

- Látni akarom – jelentette ki Harry, készen arra, hogy rögvest felpattanjon, és rohanjon a keresztapjához, akárhol legyen is a férfi.

Piton nyugalomra intette. – Jelenleg a Szent Mungóban van, a varázstraumák osztályán. Bár nem túlzottan szigorú a látogatási rend, azt nem díjaznák, ha ilyenkor állítanál oda.

- Szent Mungó… Ott is marad, ugye? – Petunia szaporán bólogatott, mintegy ezzel bíztatva Pitont igenlő válaszra. – Remélem, nem várja el, hogy idehozzuk. – Ideges kis nevetést hallatott. – Én… én nem ápolhatom. Nem is tudnék mit kezdeni vele… Vernon nem engedné, és… és… Sajnálom, Harry.

A fiú nem mondott semmit, csak elfordult a nagynénjétől, és Pitonra nézett.

- Molly és Arthur Weasley vállalták, hogy befogadják, legalábbis átmenetileg. Black most hasonló állapotban van, mint Fred fiuk volt a dementorcsók után. Abban a néhány hétben, amíg ő velük lakott az Odúban, kellő gyakorlatot szereztek, hogy most Harry keresztapjáról is megfelelően tudjanak gondoskodni.

- És mégis miért vennének a nyakukba ekkora terhet? – Petuniának ez láthatóan nem fért a fejébe. – Hiszen idegenek.

- Mert szükség van rá…

„Nem Sirius miatt vagy miattam, hanem önmagukért" – egészítette ki Harry, bár nem lehetett biztos abban, hogy Piton különös hangsúlya is egy efféle gondolatra utal. Látta a jeleit annak, miként hullik szét lassanként Ginny családja, hogyan engedik ki a kezükből – észrevétlenül – mindazt, ami valódi tartalmat adna az őket összefűző köteléknek. „Talán tényleg valami rajtuk kívül álló kell, hogy elvonja a figyelmüket, és megakadályozza az összeomlást."

- … Molly Weasleynek jót fog tenni, hogy újra gondoskodhat valakiről.

Harry lecsúszott a beszéd elejéről, de az nyilván kellőképpen meggyőző volt, mert Petunia nem akadékoskodott tovább.

Ellentétben az unokaöccsével, akinek tudomása volt legalább egy kikerülhetetlen akadályról. – Mi van Ronnal? – Kételkedett benne, hogy _Weasley_ valaha is beleegyezne egy olyan jótéteménybe, ami az általa annyira gyűlölt fiú érdekeit szolgálja.

Piton felvonta a szemöldökét, és úgy nézett Harryre, mint aki nem érti, hogy kérdezhet valaki ilyen egetverő sületlenséget. – Neki ebbe nincs beleszólása – jelentette ki határozottan. – Elvégre ő is megtesz olyasmit, amit a szülei helytelenítenek. Elég a házasságára gondolni Miss Grangerrel.

Piton tehát, jobb érve nyilván neki sem lévén, Mr. és Mrs. Weasley véleményét szajkózta. „Bár előfordulhat, hogy Ron őt is magára haragította valamivel." Harry nem csodálkozott volna rajta.

- Ha egyéb kérdésük nincs, indulnék. – A férfi felállt az asztaltól, ahogy a vendéglátói is, ám mielőtt az ajtó felé indult volna, Harryhez fordult. – Vasárnap találkozunk.

- Tényleg? – hökkent meg a fiú.

- Akkor szállítjuk át Blacket az Odúba – magyarázta Piton. – Gondolom, ott akarsz lenni.

- Még szép – vágta rá Harry.

- A saját érdekedben, fogadj el tőlem egy jó tanácsot: ne kergess ábrándokat! A keresztapád az én jelenlétemre se reagált, ami az ismeretségünk történetét figyelembe véve elég sokatmondó… A gyógyítók egyetértenek abban, hogy évekbe is beletelhet, míg felépül, ha ez megtörténik egyáltalán.


	6. Sirius

A szokásos: minden jog Rowlingé. :-)

* * *

6. fejezet: Sirius

Harry idegesen toporgott az Odú lépcsőjén. Alig várta, hogy Mr. Weasley és a másik férfi – akit Sturgis Podmore-ként mutattak be neki –, visszaérkezzen a gyógyítókkal és a keresztapjával, ugyanakkor egyre erősödő késztetést érzett, hogy hátat fordítson az egésznek és hazameneküljön.

Tudta persze, hogy Sirius nem fogja megismerni – bármennyire is hasonlítson az apjára –, sőt tudomást se vesz majd a jelenlétéről, mégis izgatott volt és félt a találkozástól.

Ginny a kezéért nyúlt és odasimult hozzá, de ez csak átmenetileg nyugtatta meg a fiút. Kihúzta az ujjait a lányéi közül, leugrott a lépcsőről, és ezúttal ott kezdett céltalan járkálásba.

Nyikordulva kicsapódott a külső, szúnyoghálós ajtó, és Piton lépett ki a házból. Látta, hogy Harry dühödten a rója a köröket a kitaposott gyepen, a kezeit lóbálva, mintha nem tudná eldönteni, mihez kezdjen velük: zsebre vágja, vagy védekezően egymásba fonja őket.

Nem tudta mire vélni a fiú különös, se ilyen, se olyan hangulatát. Már nyitotta volna a száját, hogy kérdezzen, mikor Ginny felpillantott rá, és lemondóan megrázta a fejét, aztán visszatért az addigi elfoglaltságához: Harryt figyelni aggodalmas homlokráncolással.

Piton egy időre a társául szegődött ebben, de elég hamar ráunt a néma ácsorgásra. (Mindig is tevékeny, soha nem nyugvó életet élt, ezért is szerette, ha értelme van a cselekedeteinek, és ragaszkodott is hozzá, Harry Potter bámulásában viszont fikarcnyit se talált.)

- Felesleges izgulnod – jegyezte meg, megelégelve a hallgatást. (Gyalázatos leegyszerűsítése volt a fiú érzéseinek, de valahonnan el kellett indulnia.)

- Tudom – vetette oda Harry ingerülten. – Nem emlékeztetett rá elégszer?

- Kivételesen nem a keresztapád állapotára céloztam – felelte Piton, olyan hangnemben, mintha egy pimasz legyet próbálna elhessenteni. – Ha mások volnának a körülmények… odavolna érted.

Harry mindössze egyetlen lenéző, sajnálkozó pillantást áldozott rá, aztán folytatta a sétát. – Biztos arra számított, erre felkapom a fejem, és a gondjaimról megfeledkezve, epedve várom, hogy megosszon velem valami apró információtöredéket a szüleim és Sirius múltjáról… Ezzel pedig eltereli a figyelmemet. Igazán rendes, hogy ennyire igyekszik, de láthatja – tárta szét a karját – nem működik.

Bár az igazgató arca rezzenéstelen maradt, Ginny esküdni mert volna rá, hogy Piton titkon mulat a fiú szónoklatán.

- Hjaj, mi mindent felelhetnék erre… – sóhajtott Piton – ha nem lenne történetesen igazad.

- Nocsak – vonta fel a szemöldökét Harry, és hiába küzdött ellene egy pillanatra öntelten elvigyorodott – persze a fejét félrefordítva, hogy a másik kettő lehetőleg ne vegye ezt észre. – Azért megosztaná velem, mi mindent vágna a fejemhez, ha nem döntött volna úgy, hogy feltétlenül kímélnie kell?

- Például azt, hogy mint a Potterek általában, túlértékeled a saját fontosságodat.

A fiú mosolyogva bólogatott. – Azonban mindketten tudjuk, hogy ez… – Nem fejezhette be, mert halk csattanást követően három férfi jelent meg néhány méternyire az omladozó kerítéstől: Mr. Weasley és Sturgis Podmore, kettejük által közrefogva pedig a _keresztapja_.

Harry fejében számos jelző átfutott, mikor a kristályos délelőtti fényben először megpillantotta Sirius Blacket. „Szellem, gyerek, magány… megtört." A férfi még megereszkedett vállakkal és félig lehajtott fejjel is magasabb volt a kísérőinél. Ám így összegörnyedve, erőtlen tartással, ormótlannak és tehetetlennek tűnt mellettük. A – láthatóan használtan beszerzett – talár esetlenül lógott rajta.

A haját megmosták, kifésülték, és vállig lenyírták, de így is látszott, hogy pár nappal ezelőttig ápolatlan kóctömegként tekergett a tulajdonosa fején. A férfi bőre viaszos sárga volt, és szinte mintha ráaszalódott volna a csontokra. A szemei fakókékek voltak, mélyen ülők és fénytelenek.

A szőke férfi – „Podmore" – emlékeztette magát Harry – közelebb hajolt Siriushoz, és súgott neki valamit. A szája mozgása alapján valószínűleg azt: – Az új otthona, Sirius.

A férfi mintha nem is érzékelte volna, hogy szóltak hozzá. Mr. Weasley – aki észrevette, hogy Harry lélegzetvisszafojtva mered rájuk – erre savanyú, bocsánatkérő mosollyal rántotta meg a vállát.

A fiú bólintott – persze, a keresztapja nem reagál, de próbálkozni kell, ő se tehet majd mást –, aztán erőt véve magán, odasétált hozzájuk. Az utolsó lépteknél a cipője orra megakadt egy kiálló fűcsomóban, ő pedig kis híján hasra esett a három férfi előtt. Elvörösödött az ügyetlensége miatt érzett dühödt szégyentől, és akaratlan mogorvasággal pillantott fel Siriusra meg a kísérőire.

Mr. Weasley és Mr. Podmore hunyorogtak a villódzó napfényben, amikor a fiúra néztek, Sirius viszont nem emelte fel a fejét, mereven, kifejezéstelen arccal meredt egy meghatározhatatlan pontra, nagyjából Harry mellkasának magasságában.

- Szóval… ő lenne az; a keresztapja, Mr. Potter – jelentette be Podmore erőltetett vidámsággal.

Mind ő, mind Mr. Weasley várakozóan figyelték Harryt, ő azonban csak tátogni tudott. Szeretett volna mondani valamit, kezdetnek talán egy amolyan üdvözlésfélét, de a szavak cserbenhagyták. Nem sűrűn esett meg vele régen se, azóta pedig, hogy megtanult szembeszállni a Dursleykkel és a környékbeli rossznyelvekkel, voltaképpen soha. Dehát ezúttal nem is arról volt szó, hogy egy ügyes replikával le kell szerelni valakit, vagy támadni mielőtt a másik fél támadna… „Örülök, hogy megismerhetlek. Harry vagyok. Harry Potter. De már úgyis tudod, nem?" Harry szakadozottan felsóhajtott. „Nem. Honnan is tudhatná – torkolta le magát. – Viszont a „Harry Potter"-ig akkor is mennie kéne. Komolyan, tényleg olyan nehéz feladat ez? Igen, az – ismerte el kelletlenül –, megoldhatatlan."

Ginny nyugtalanul figyelte a kis kompániát. Sirius Black. Egy feljegyzés a mágiatörténeten teleirkált, szamárfüles pergamenek valamilykének alján, beleveszve az évszámok és nevek kaotikus rengetegébe. Halálfaló, tömeggyilkos, és mindenekfelett áruló, a Rend szégyene, a Minisztérium sikere. A diákok számára nem több egy utálkozó fintor vagy megvető fújtatás kiváltójánál. Ginny tulajdonképpen nem is emlékezett rá, amíg az újságban véletlenül meg nem látta a nevét. Aztán jött Piton, megdöbbentő hírekkel, és egy szokatlan kéréssel, amit sikerült úgy előadnia, hogy a szülei a végén azt higgyék, a saját ötletüket fogadták el.

Harry keresztapja. Ginny eddig mérlegelt, számítgatott, tervezgetett, hiszen könnyű volt átlátnia, mit is akar elérni az igazgató Sirius hozzájuk költöztetésével. Még örült is, hogy több időt tölthet Harry közelében… Aztán abban a pillanatban, hogy elkezdett Blackre kizárólag a fiúval összefüggésben gondolni, száműzve minden egyebet – Pitont, cselszövést és mágiát – már nem is számított más.

Piton összevont szemöldökkel, szigorúan méregette a férfit. Sirius Black, vagy Tapmancs, ahogy azok az égetnivaló barátai nevezték. Roxforti életének egyik megkeserítője. Valahonnan mélyről bántó tisztasággal hallotta, mint azokban az években oly sokszor, az ő kárára felcsattanó, gúnnyal átitatott, féktelenül jókedvű kacagást, és látta a hozzá tartozó csinos arcot… Aztán elhessegette a képet és a hangot. A szerencsétlen azkabani fogoly régóta nem jelentett számára többet kellemetlen emléknél. Egyszer – „emberöltőkkel" ezelőtt – vadul gyűlölte a férfit, majd nem sokkal azután, hogy a varázsvilágban hirtelen minden jóérzésű varázsló ugyanúgy kezdett érezni iránta, számára egyszerűen közömbössé vált. Nem volt alkalma Blackre gondolni, és ha az akadt is, az idejét más kötötte le. Voldemort visszatérése, a kiújuló harcok, Dumbledore, a Roxfort, a horcruxok… Most pedig… nyilván soha nem fogja megkedvelni a férfit, de értelmetlen lenne előrángatni a múltbéli érzelmeket, gyerekes ostobaság, teljességgel méltatlan hozzá. Különben se ért volna rá ilyesmire…

Piton arckifejezése megváltozott. Eddig minden Siriusszal való találkozása felkavaró élményt nyújtott. Odabent a börtönben, a rosszullét mellett, heves szánalom kerítette hatalmába – ami igazán megdöbbentő volt –, a kórházban elégtételt, keserű kárörömöt érzett – és szégyent –, utoljára pedig, alig pár perce, jött a düh… És ő leküzdötte ezt is. Black jelen állapotában nem volt érdemes arra, hogy túlzott figyelmet, vagy a kelleténél intenzívebb érzelmeket pazaroljon rá. Foglalkozik majd vele, amennyit feltétlenül muszáj – Harry miatt (a varázsvilág nem engedhette meg magának, hogy lemondjon róla) –, de azon túl él és dolgozik úgy, ahogy eddig is tette. Black meg… nos _létezik_ tovább.

Mélyet sóhajtott, majd lesétált a lépcsőn, és intett Mr. Weasleynek. – Hozzátok be, Arthur!

* * *

Mr. Weasley és Mr. Podmore betámogatták Siriust a konyhába. Harry ott koslatott mellettük, akár valami kutyakölyök, tágra nyílt szemekkel, megilletődve; szívesen ajánlkozott volna, hogy a két férfi egyikétől átveszi a terhet, de továbbra is zsibbadt és kótyagos volt, képtelen arra, hogy döntsön és cselekedjen.

Mrs. Weasley felvetette, hogy tegyenek pár kört Siriusszal a ház körül, mert „amilyen sápatag szegény, a friss, langyos levegő csak hasznára válna", Mr. Weasley viszont megvétózta a javaslatot, mondván, „ennyi élmény épp elég volt egy napra", és jobb, ha a férfit rögtön a szobájába viszik.

- … hogy kicsit maga legyen, Molly, és megnyugodjon.

- Badarság! – Mrs. Weasley szigorúan tette csípőre a kezét. – Egyedül volt tizenhat évig. – Összevonta a szemöldökét, és kritikus tekintettel méregette Siriust. – Nekem különben se tűnik izgatottnak.

- Nem tudhatjuk – kötötte az ebet a karóhoz a férje. – Vigyük fel! – Leheletnyit rántott Sirius karján, aki engedelmesen oldalt lépett, de aztán megakadt, mert a balján álló Sturgis nem mozdult.

- Winston gyógyító is megmondta, hogy nem szabad egyszerre túl sok új élménynek kitennünk – erősítette meg Mr. Weasley szavait.

- Neked mi a véleményed, Perselus?

„Tüntessétek el végre a szemem elől!" Harrynek mindenesetre ez a válasz ugrott be, mikor az igazgató komor ábrázatára tévedt a tekintete.

- Kísérjétek a szobájába! – bólintott Piton Podmore felé.

„Hű, de szertartásosak vagyunk – állapította meg Harry kajánul. – Mintha valami nemes úr lenne, aki az elkóborolt vagy elszökött lányát záratja be büntetésből." Tovább is elemezgette volna a gondolatot – kezdetnek a lányt felcserélte feleségre, majd rabolt menyasszonyra –, nem törődve azzal, hogy ez tiszteletlenség az igazgatóval és főleg a keresztapjával szemben, de aztán meghallotta a saját nevét, és ez kitépte a bágyadt képzeletvilágból.

- Bocsánat, mit is mondott, professzor? – fordult Pitonhoz bűnbánóan.

A férfi tetetett csodálkozással vonta fel a szemöldökét. – Az hittem, valóban foglalkoztat a keresztapád sorsa, erre így elbambulsz?

- Csak egy másodpercre – védekezett a fiú. – Talán akkora nagy baj? – érdeklődött kötekedően.

Piton elhúzta a száját. – Az a helyzettől függ… Nos – elindult a lépcső felé csoszogó-botorkáló trió után (Arthurnak és Sturgisnek mindig beletelt egy-két percbe, hogy úgy-ahogy összehangolják a lépteiket a Sirius diktálta szabálytalan ritmussal), épp azt javasoltam, vezessük Blacket a szobába, amit Molly előkészített neki, hogy pihenjen, és Arthurék is kifújhassák magukat. Majd hozzátettem, hogy te nyilván szívesen maradnál egyedül vele, legalább egy rövid időre.

- Oh… persze – motyogta Harry leforrázva. „Megint ez a bosszantó kettősség: semmit se szeretnék jobban, és semmire se vágyom kevésbé."

- A harmadikra – rendelkezett Mrs. Weasley, és csatlakozott Pitonhoz (az előttük lépdelő Arthur az ő navigálása nélkül is ismerte az utat), Harry pedig Ginnyvel az oldalán felcsapott sereghajtónak.

George, aki eddig az ajtófélfának támaszkodva ácsorgott, átballagott a kredenchez, hogy helyet adjon a menetnek.

A fiú, ahogy egész délelőtt tette, Harry és az igazgató érkezése óta, most is körülöttük téblábolt. (Nem ez volt a legmegfelelőbb szó rá, de Harry nem talált jobbat.) Mindig megkereste azt a helyet, ahol a legkevésbé volt útban, aztán valamelyik bútornak vagy a falnak támaszkodva a mindenhová magával hurcolt alkatrészt bütykölgette. („Apa kérte, hogy nézzem meg, hátha én tudok kezdeni vele valamit" – közölte színtelen hangon, mikor észrevette, hogy Harry őt nézi.) A tartása, az, ahogy néha-néha felpillantott, világosan mutatta, hogy valójában a mellette zajló eseményeket figyeli, még ha kedve nincs is hozzá, hogy részt vegyen bennük, vagy legalább kérdezzen róluk. „Tehát ilyen, amikor érdekli valami."

Harry elhaladtában igyekezett elkapni George tekintetét, ám amikor ez villanásnyi időre sikerült, a fiú ellenséges közönnyel nézett vissza rá. „Mit akarsz? Mit törődsz velem?" – olvasta ki Harry a szemeiből.

* * *

Lassan értek csak fel a kijelölt emeletre, ahol aztán Mrs. Weasley várakozó, büszke mosollyal taszította be a Siriusnak szánt szoba ajtaját. Mr. Weasley és Mr. Podmore azon voltak, hogy megfelelő szögbe forduljanak a küszöbön való átjutáshoz – a bejárat ugyanis még két felnőtt embernek is szűk lett volna, nemhogy háromnak –, mikor Sirius óvatosan kihámozta a karjait a kezükből, és belépett.

Harry hitetlenkedve bámult a keresztapja után.

- Egy-két dolgot megcsinál magától – sietett a magyarázattal Podmore, mikor észrevette a fiú arckifejezését. – Ezt – intett a fejével a szoba közepén álldogáló férfira – azért tette meg, mert nyilvánvaló volt, hogy mit akarunk tőle. Ne tulajdoníts neki különösebb jelentőséget! –tanácsolta, próbálva minél több és őszintébb együttérzést sűríteni a hangjába.

Harry nagyot nyelt és idegesen bólintott.

- Neki bezzeg nem mondod, hogy „nem muszáj állandóan az orrom alá dörgölni" – „dohogott" Piton. – A többség fordítva csinálná.

- Sokak szerint furcsa szerzet vagyok – felelte Harry, miközben Mr. Weasleyt és Mr. Podmore-t megkerülve követte Siriust. – Sose tudtam elhessegetni az érzést, hogy van benne némi igazság…

A többiek odakint maradtak. Mr. és Mrs. Weasley valamint Sturgis Podmore a küszöbről lesett be a szobába – mivel ők addig is az ajtóhoz közel álltak –, Piton és Ginny viszont nem mozdultak az addigi helyükről.

Harry Sirius helyett is alaposan körülnézett: kellemes, világos szoba volt – de a fekvésének köszönhetően a nap soha nem tűzött rá közvetlenül –, tágasság érzetét keltő és… tisztaság-szagú. (Harry elég időt töltött Petunia néni kényesen steril világában, hogy teljes bizonyossággal beazonosítsa a mező felől beáradó nyár-aroma mögött lappangó illatot.)

- Igazán… szép itt, Mrs. Weasley – fordult hátra. (Sejtette, hogy az asszony titkon vár valamiféle bókot, elismerést, hiszen egymaga takarította ki, és tette lakhatóvá a szobát.)

Az asszony sugárzó mosollyal fogadta a suta, bizonytalanul kiejtett szavakat.

- Akadna néhány megbeszélnivalónk – mondta hirtelen Piton, majd mivel Harry már-már riadtan kapta felé a pillantását, hozzáfűzte. – Nem a pártfogoltatokról volna szó, tehát _Mr. Potter_ jelenlétére nincs szükségünk. Iskolai és minisztériumi ügyek főleg. Na meg – folytatta, mikor Sturgis Podmore, akit egyik sem érintett közvetlenül, megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott – időszerű lenne összehívni a Rendet, teljes létszámban. Ez komoly szervezést igényel…

- … vagyis _önkéntesek_ kellenének – húzta el a száját Podmore fanyalogva.

- Akármilyen önkéntelenül jelentkeznek is a feladatra – bólintott Piton.

Mr. Weasley a kilincsért nyúlt, hogy becsukja a szoba ajtaját. Harry még elcsípte Mrs. Weasley sebtében bekiáltott figyelmeztetését. – El ne feledkezz az ebédről!

Ginny magyarázott valamit az anyjának, amit a fiú nem értett, de hogy mi lehet a veleje, azt könnyen kitalálta, és hálás volt a lánynak.

- Gyere majd le hozzánk… – ismételte az asszony, aztán Ginny feltételezhető érvei előtt meghajolva, még kiegészítette ezzel: – ha úgy gondolod.

Harry mély levegőt vett, és visszafordult Siriushoz. – Talán… üljünk le.

A férfi meg se rezdült a hangjára.

- Oda! – mutatott Harry az ágyra, de végül neki kellett hozzávezetni, majd pedig óvatosan lenyomni a matracra Siriust.

Aztán kerített magának egy puffot – az ülőalkalmatosság az egyik árnyas sarokban bújt meg, így csak újabb futó terepszemle után vette észre –, és letelepedett, szemben a keresztapjával.

„Eddig oké – dicsérte magát. – Hogyan tovább?" Rádöbbent, hogy tulajdonképpen még mindig nem mutatkozott be a férfinak.

Összeszedte minden elszántságát – amiből most dühítően keveset talált –, majd kinyújtotta a jobbját, kicsit előrehajolt, és az ujjai hegyével félénken megérintette Sirius lazán ökölbe szorított kezét.

Nem moccant, várt, de megint csak hasztalanul.

„Rendben. Akkor még egy lépést."

Harry úgy igazította a kezére Sirius ujjait, mintha kezet fognának – ezzel elpepecselt vagy egy percig – aztán elmosolyodott. – Örülök, hogy végül mégis találkozhatunk. Harry Potter vagyok, a keresztfia.

Sirius üres tekintettel nézett el Harry válla felett. A fiú sóhajtott és visszahúzta a kezét, de a mosoly nem tűnt el az arcáról.

- Illő lenne bemutatkoznom, ugye? Habár… Nem is tudom, mit kéne elmondanom magamról. Könnyebb volna, ha kérdezne, vagy ha maga mesélne nekem. Persze nem a börtönről, hanem arról, ami előtte volt… apáékról esetleg – tette hozzá halkan, szinte lehelve az utolsó mondattöredéket, és közben a férfira sandított.

„Semmi reakció" – állapította meg bosszankodva. Pedig abban reménykedett, a James Potterre tett utalás lesz a varázsszó, egyfajta katalizátor, ami London legjobb gyógyítóinak diagnózisára fittyet hányva kiragadja Siriust a komor bénultságból.

– Na jó, legyen. Öhm – megvakarta a fejét –, Little Whingingben élek a nagynénémmel és a nagybátyámmal. Petunia anya húga, biztos hallott róla. Vagyis… ezt csak abból gondolom, hogy ő hallott magáról. – Egy-két percig hallgatott és csak nézte a férfit, aki szomorúan, közönyösen meredt maga elé. – Úgy tervezem, gyakran eljövök majd. De ha ez zavarja, csak szóljon – ajánlotta játékos vidámsággal. – Nem tudom, tudja-e, de már augusztus van, pár hét és kezdődik az iskola. Hagyományos, mugli gimnáziumba járok… Hogy miért, az… meglehetősen bonyolult és hosszadalmas történet. Legközelebb, ha már kicsit megszokta ezt az új helyet, elmesélem. Szóval… – tétovázott, aztán titkon önmagán nevetve belevágott – az az igazság, hogy mostanáig nem vettem valami komolyan a tanulást. Kíváncsi volnék apa meg te – váltott tegezésre – hogy voltatok ezzel. Anya állítólag _nagyon_ szorgalmas és lelkiismeretes volt. Ezt csak nemrég sikerült kihúznom Petuniából. Elég szűkmarkúan bánik az információkkal… Úgy határoztam, bepótolok mindent és keményen fogok dolgozni, hogy ezután minél jobb eredményeim legyenek, de az idei az utolsó évem, úgyhogy… hát nem tudom – hajtotta le a fejét elcsüggedve.

Egy darázs tévedt be a szobába. Harry szórakozottan követte a röptét, a próbálkozásait, ahogy haragos zümmögéssel újra meg újra a félig behajtott üvegnek koccant, aztán miután a látogatójuk meglelte a szabadba vezető utat, megrázta a fejét.

- Sirius… – Jó volt kimondani. Mintha csak azt suttogná – ahogy kicsi korában a gardrób ellenséges sötétjében –: apa, anya… Mintha olyan szót ismételgetne, amit mindig is meg akart ízlelni, de eddig tilalmas és felesleges lett volna kiejteni. Mert nem volt kinek, és nem volt miért. Bűvös erő rejlett benne, hogy milyen irdatlan és törékeny azt csak nemrég értette meg… Titkot szőtt közéjük, fájdalmas és általa régóta sóvárgott kapcsot. – Nem mindig viselkedem így. De ma… vagyis mióta a professzor beszélt nekem rólad, annyira zavart vagyok. Nem tudom, mihez kezdjek ezzel az egész… – a hangja lendülete hirtelen megtört – veled – vallotta be. – De hamar helyrerázódom. Muszáj lesz. Mert van ám más gondom is – újságolta felélénkülve. – Zack folyton a fülemet rágja, hogy… Meséljek Zackről? – Mivel Siriusnak nem volt ellenvetése, belevágott: – Tizenegy éves voltam, mikor megismertem. Hideg, mocskos szeptember volt, aznap reggel is zuhogott az eső, én pedig…

* * *

Petunia céltalanul tett-vett a konyhában. Harmadszorra is leöblítette a vacsorára szánt zöldséget, a törlőruhát tessék-lássék újra végighúzta az asztalon – holott lehetetlen volt, hogy akár egyetlen kósza morzsa, vagy vízcsepp megúszta a korábbi ilyen akcióit.

Nagyobbfajta autó zúgott el a ház előtt. Petunia egy pillanatra megmerevedett, felemelte a fejét és fülelt, majd sóhajtott, és a kredenchez lépett, csak hogy végigsimítson a fiókban katonás rendben sorakozó evőeszközökön.

- Unatkozol?

- Az előbb azt hittem, kulcs zörgését hallom… – egyenesedett fel az asszony. – Akkor mégis igazam volt.

Harry összefont karokkal, hanyagul az ajtókeretnek dőlve állt, és kifürkészhetetlen tekintettel figyelte őt.

- Van kedved beszélgetni?

- Neked igen? – kérdezett vissza Harry titokzatosan.

Petuniát zavarta, hogy a késődélutáni, aranyló félhomályban nem látja tökéletesen a fiú arcjátékát. – Mindjárt csinálok egy teát. Gyújts villanyt, aztán gyere, ülj le! – Hirtelen mozdulattal kihúzta az asztal mellé tolt székek egyikét. (A fa élesen csikordult meg a járólapokon.)

Harry nem nyúlt a kapcsolóhoz – csak egy pillantással nyugtázta, hogy az ott van tőle kevesebb, mint egy karnyújtásnyira –, hanem egyből a székhez sétált, és fáradt nyögéssel lezuttyant rá. Petunia, miközben vizet engedett a forralóba, hátranézett a válla felett. – Hosszú nap volt?

- Egy örökkévalóság.

Az asszony halványan elmosolyodott, majd miután feltette melegedni a vizet, leült Harry mellé. – Nos, rajta… Mesélj nekem erről a Siriusról! – biztatta a fiút.

- Szeretnék… De mégis mit lehetne? – Bocsánatkérően vonogatta a vállát. – Magas, feketehajú, kékszemű… ezt így képtelenség elmondani – szusszantott ingerülten. – Csinálnék róla fotót, _varázslósat_ – tette hozzá kötekedő vigyorral –, de nem örülnék, ha ebben az állapotban látnád.

- Olyan rossz, amilyennek Mr. Piton leírta? – Petunia őszintén meglepődött magán. Korábban nem hitte volna, hogy valaha is együttérzést tanúsít majd egy mágiahasználó iránt. Dehát ez az érzés nem is Blacknek szólt, hanem sokkal inkább Harrynek – és így könnyű volt napirendre térni felette.

Harry összefűzte a karját, és úgy támaszkodott az asztalra. – Professzor… de áh… mindegy, úgysincs itt, hogy belekössön. – Kimerülten felsóhajtott. – Sirius… hát… Igen, tényleg olyan rossz – válaszolta meg a nagynénje kérdését. – Alapvető dolgokat magától is elvégez. Például ha ételt raksz elé megeszi, de kést és villát nem használ, biztos mert azok az Azkabanban se voltak… Viszont átöltözni nem tud egyedül. Mr. Weasley azt mondta, a Szent Mungóban hiába hagyták ott neki a váltás ruhát, hozzá se nyúlt, az ápolóknak kellett ráadni. És az emberekről se vesz tudomást… Órákon keresztül beszéltem hozzá; már nem is nagyon emlékszem, miről. Életemben nem szövegeltem még ennyit egyhuzamban.

- Nem úgy tűnik, mintha bánnád – jegyezte meg Petunia somolyogva.

- Nem – ingatta a fejét Harry. – Furcsa volt. Különleges és… jó, és persze kicsit zavarba ejtő. – Tétova boldogsággal sóhajtott. – Nos, mindent összevetve, úgy néz ki, mostantól sokat járok majd az Odúba. – Petunia megvetően húzta el a száját. Látatlanban is megvolt a cseppet sem hízelgő véleménye egy házról, amit Odúnak hívnak. – Pedig nem is szeretek ott lenni.

- Amiatt a Ron miatt?

- Á, nem – legyintett Harry. – Ginny azt mondja, ő újabban alig van otthon. Biztosra veszem, hogy ha nagyon igyekszünk, meg tudjuk oldani, hogy látnunk se kelljen egymást. Csak épp az egész családjuk olyan… – savanyú grimasszal rántotta meg a vállát – nem érzem jól magam közöttük. Olyan mintha várnának tőlem valamit. Nagyjából… amire Piton Siriust használja; mármint az én manipulálásomon kívül. De nekem ez túl nagy teher, és rettentően feszélyez.

- Nocsak. – Petunia meghökkenve vonta fel a szemöldökét. – Kételkedsz a professzor jószándékában?

- Tudom, hogy jót akar – szögezte le Harry. – A varázsvilágnak, magának… és még nekem is. De velem elsősorban azért foglalkozik, mert az a rögeszméje, hogy a világuknak azzal segít a legtöbbet, ha engem a mágikus néphez édesget.

Petunia eltűnődve bólogatott. – Várj! – pattant fel, mikor a teafőző sípolva jelezte, hogy felforrt a víz. – Igen, értelek – válaszolta, miközben egy edényfogóval megmarkolta a kancsót, és a gőzölgő italt az előkészített bögrékbe töltötte. – Nyilván igazad van, de minek törődnél vele, miért csinálja? Ha egyszer ártani nem akar vele…

Harry elvette a maga csészéjét, vigyázva, hogy a tea ki ne loccsanjon. – Köszönöm.

Petunia biccentett, és visszaült mellé. – Ez a te… keresztapád a fontos, nem Piton mesterkedése – jelentette ki harciasan. – Harry, nem sértésnek szánom, de az se érdekelt soha, Vernon és én mit várunk el tőled, akkor most ne rágódj azon, mire spekulál a professzor, vagy miben reménykedik az a család. Siriusra gondolj inkább!

Korábban Harry szívesen felemlegette volna, hogy bizony volt idő, mikor nagyon is meg akart felelni a nagynénjének meg a nagybátyjának, és minden erejével azon volt, hogy sikerüljön, míg be nem látta, hogy hiábavaló vesződség… Korábban, valamikor április előtt. De ezúttal fel sem merült benne, hogy felhánytorgassa az efféle viszályszító emlékeket.

- Csak tudod, nénikém, az az érzésem, hogy… talán… én is túl sokat várok el Siriustól. Nem tudom, mit adna meg nekem, ha rendbe jönne, vagy mit akarna megadni. Megeshet, hogy egyáltalán nem is azt, amire én vágyom.

- Miért, mire vágysz? – kérdezte Petunia feszült figyelemmel, csendesen.

- Nem szeretném kimondani. Igazából nem is tudnám. – Kapkodva beszélt; látszott, hogy zaklatott és zavarban van. Családra, azt hiszem. Affélére. Arra, hogy elfogadjanak, gondoskodjanak rólam, vigyázzanak rám. Ilyesmit jelent… gondolom – motyogta vállrándítva.

Petunia elkeseredetten nézett rá. Szánta Harryt, és szégyellte önmagát, de elképzelése se volt, mit mondhatna. Bizonygassa, hogy ő megtenné mind a hármat? Dehát ez így nem volt igaz. Épp csak _kezdte_ elfogadni Harryt, és gondoskodni róla kizárólag az eddigi távolságtartó, kimért módján akart. Na és vigyázni rá? Harry sokkal jobban megoldotta, mint ő tehetné… Ugyanakkor persze megértette a fiú kívánságát.

- Harry…

- Hagyjuk. Fáradt vagyok. – Hogy demonstrálja mennyire, a karjait a feje fölé emelve nyújtózkodott, ezt megtoldva még egy óriási ásítással. – Megyek, lefekszem.

A semleges hang, amin beszélt arra utalt, hogy azt hitte, Petunia Siriust illetően próbál valami vigasztalót mondani.

- Legalább a teát idd meg! – tolta elé a bögrét a nagynénje ellentmondást nem tűrően.

Harry ellazulva ereszkedett vissza a székre, és beletörődő sóhajjal kezdte kavargatni a hűlő italt.

Petunia elégedetten bólintott. – És persze vacsoráznod is kell – kapott észbe. Felállt az asztaltól, és hozzálátott, hogy előpakolja az étkezés kellékeit. – Ha _abból_ a világból eleged lett mára – nem csodálnám – térjünk át a sajátunkra. – Harry megmosolyogta a szóhasználatot. – Dudlus iskolájában elsején indul a tanév… te szent ég, mennyi mindent kell még beszereznünk – sopánkodott. – Utánanéztél már, hogy neked mire lesz szükséged?

* * *

- Helló, Sirius! – köszönt Harry, miközben lehuppant ugyanarra a zsámolyra, ahol két napja is ült. (Kicsit meglepődött, hogy senki nem rakta félre az útból. Mert tényleg rossz helyen volt, aki nem nézett a lába elé, könnyedén átbucskázhatott rajta.) – Megint én. De most már készültem. – Az ölébe emelte a táskáját, és félig kihúzott belőle egy tankönyvet, hogy megmutassa a férfinak. – Bár nem hiszem, hogy szükség lenne rá. Van mondanivalóm bőven, meg aztán Ginny is megsértődne, ha egész délután nálad ücsörögnék. Megbeszéltük, hogy ha visszaért a ruhapróbáról, lemegyünk Widra St. Capdelbe. Az a legközelebbi falu, itt a völgyben. Talán Hermione is jön… még nem biztos. Tényleg… hallottál már egyáltalán az esküvőről? A lány, akit az előbb említettem, Ginny barátnője, na ő a menyasszony. Nem egészen két hét múlva hozzámegy a legfiatalabb Weasley-sráchoz… Ronnak hívják, de… őt inkább hagyjuk. Finoman szólva, hát… – bűntudatosan lehajtotta a fejét – nem bírom. Meg fogod érteni, miért, ha elmesélem, mi volt idén áprilisban. Tudom, hogy igazából ma kéne, hiszen megígértem, de olyan szép napunk van – biztos te is észrevetted –, nem szívesen rontanám el egy ilyen borongós történettel. Különben is… – vidult fel, és a válla megrázkódott a néma kacagástól – vannak frissebb sztorijaim, ideillőbbek, majd meglátod. Vernon és Dudley tegnap értek haza a horgászatról. Elképesztő, mit műveltek hétvégén az erdőben… vagyis bocsánat – mondta affektálva –, a kegyetlen, zord _vadonban_. Na és, ahogy előadták! Persze, nem nekem… Mindegy. Nem fogod elhinni…


	7. Weasley körkép

Valamennyi jog Rowlingot illeti.

A fejezetről: Piton folyton váltakoztatja majd a tegezést és a magázást, valamint a megszólításokat. Szándékos, nem hibáztam el (legalábbis ezt nem. :-))

* * *

7. fejezet: Weasley-körkép

Cedric Diggory fáradt nyögéssel csúszott lejjebb a székén, a fejét hátrahajtotta, és a szemét behunyva dörzsölgette a homlokát. Percy felpillantott az iratokból, amiknek a rendezgetésével jó negyedórája bíbelődött, de amint felmérte, hogy csak a szokásos kifakadások egyike következik, visszatért a munkájához.

- Perc' ígérd meg, hogy amikor majd te leszel a főnök, visszaveszünk egy kicsit a tempóból. Kupor – előredőlt, és a kezét a szájához emelve, suttogóra halkított hangon folytatta – valódi rabszolgahajcsár.

- Nem azért van ennyi dolgunk, mert ő – Percy a fejével a főnökük ajtaja felé intett – sok feladatot ad, hanem mert azt is mi végezzük, amit rendes körülmények közt neki kéne.

- Önszorgalomból… – morogta Cedric rosszkedvűen. – Vagyis inkább a _te _szorgalmadból.

Percy felsóhajtott. – Támogatnunk kell a Varázsbűn-üldözési Főosztályt, elsimítani az utat az aurorjaik előtt, megoldani a diplomáciai nehézségeket – magyarázta kioktatóan. – Nem engedhetjük meg, hogy késlekedés legyen, hogy minden összeomoljon, csak mert a felsővezetésnek nincs ideje Kupor körmére nézni addig, míg a miniszteri poszt kérdését nem rendezték.

- Ha Főosztályvezető lennék vagy tagja a Wizengamotnak, rég lezártam volna mindkét ügyet.

- Biztos lehetsz benne, hogy sokan azok közül, akik a megfelelő pozícióban vannak, ugyanígy gondolkodnak – szólt közbe Julia. – Az apád, például. – Cedric jelentőségteljesen bólogatott. – Viszont ez nem egyetlen emberen múlik.

- Jó, jó, igazad van. De néha muszáj nyafogni egyet. – Várta, hogy valaki válaszoljon, de mivel nem érkezett se ellenvetés, se piszkálódás a másik kettő részéről, kiábrándultan nekigyürkőzött, hogy folytassa a munkát.

Percy – meglehetősen felületesen – átfutott még vagy négy-öt dokumentumot, aztán elunva a csendet, megkérdezte: – Hétvégén esküvő, ugye, nem felejtettétek el?

- Kuss és dolgozz! – ripakodott rá Cedric (persze csak suttogva, nehogy magukra vonják Kupor figyelmét).

Percy nem viszonozta a másik fiú vigyorát. – Kizökkentettél, így már elég nehéz – jegyezte meg szárazon.

Cedric a szívére szorította a kezét, és gúnyos alázattal fejet hajtott. – Óh, bocsánat, nem is tudom, hogy vetemedhettem ilyen gaztettre.

- Rémes vagy – ciccegett Julia. – Mi ütött ma beléd?

Percy kissé előrehajolt, ezzel mutatva, hogy a lányhoz hasonlóan, ő is érdeklődve várja a magyarázatot. (Mert tény, hogy Cedric nem szokott így viselkedni. Máskor, ha munkáról volt szó, összeszedett volt, felelősségteljes és komoly, amilyen már az iskolában is. Tudta, minek mikor jön el az ideje, és szinte soha nem rúgta fel a saját maga által felállított szabályokat.)

A fiú a vállát vonogatta, aztán mégiscsak kibökte. – Magánügy, oké? Nem tartozik rátok. Illetve… rád semmiképp, de Percynek majd elmondom, szigorúan négyszemközt.

- Felcsigáztál – jelentette ki az érintett hízelegve, aztán észbe kapott. – És így próbáljon koncentrálni az ember – bosszankodott.

- Meg van azért más is – folytatta Cedric a pennájával játszadozva. – Nem tetszik ez a levegőben lógós állapot. Dolgozgatunk, elvégezzük a Főosztály teendőit… szép és jó és becsülendő. De ki törődik velünk? Semmi visszajelzést nem kapunk, csak a kérések jönnek szüntelenül.

Julia lemondóan ingatta a fejét. – Ha arra vágysz, hogy valaki a lábaid elé vetve magát hálálkodni kezdjen, akkor…

- Nem. Azt akarom, hogy minden úgy működjön, mint régen, legalábbis megközelítőleg… rendesen, rendezetten, ahogy kell.

- Miért, Cedric, szerinted hogyan kell? – érdeklődött a lány türelmét vesztve.

- Kell egy olyan személy, aki tudja, hogy mi történik _odafönn_, aki belelát a miniszteri dolgokba is. Erre való lenne egy főosztályvezető, nem? – Előbb Juliára, majd Percyre nézett megerősítésért. – Nincs igazam? – kérdezte hevesen.

- De, dehogynem – felelte végül Percy zavartan.

Cedric elégedetten bólintott. – Kuporé azért másféle irányítás volt – merengett tovább. – Te hiába csinálod nagyszerűen, jobban is, mint ő, van amiben imég/i nem pótolhatod.

Julia megrándult a jelentőségteljes hangsúlyra. – Fejezzük be, jó? – kérte idegesen. – Ha valaki meghallja, azt hiheti, lázadást szítasz.

- Eltúlzod – legyintett a fiú.

- Akkor sem szerencsés ilyen célzásokat tenni – figyelmeztette Percy szigorúan.

Cedric megadóan emelte fel a kezeit. – Az esküvőről beszéltünk…

Julia arrébb söpörte az előtte heverő kérvényeket, és az asztalra könyökölt, az állát a tenyerébe támasztva. – Megbékéltetek vele?

- Tehetünk mást? – kérdezett vissza Percy.

- Hát… ami azt illeti, megpróbáltatok – mélázott Cedric. – Nem irigyellek az öcséd miatt, elképesztően csökönyös.

- És sokszor képtelen távolabbra látni az orra hegyénél – tette hozzá Percy. – Mindegy, nem akarok vele foglalkozni, csak feldühítene. Az esküvőről: szeretném a lelketekre kötni, hogy _időben érkezzetek_, te főleg – pillantott Juliára.

A lány fenyegetően bökött felé az ujjával. – Ha ilyen hangnemben beszélsz velem, meggondolom, legyek-e a partnered.

- Helyes – vágta rá Cedric felocsúdva. – Hergeld fel, Perc' akkor faképnél hagy, és lehetek én a kísérője. Nem kell tovább azért törnöm magam, hogy szerezzek…

Nem fejezhette be, mert bíborszínű papírmadár vitorlázott be az ajtó feletti, résnyire nyitott ablakon, és elegánsan landolt Percy előtt.

- Hűha – nyögte Julia, és álmélkodó-ideges pillantást váltott Cedrickel. Az efféle üzeneteket, kissé sarkított megfogalmazással ugyan, a rivalló hivatalos változatának is lehetett nevezni. (És nevezték is, főleg a fiatalabb alkalmazottak.) Nem kiabált persze, az nem illett volna a Minisztérium fegyelmezett, tiszteletet parancsoló imázsához – ezt próbálták elhitetni magunkról, de senki nem dőlt be a propagandának –, viszont olyan félelmetes hírnévre tett szert, hogy már a színe is kellően figyelemfelkeltő volt, és ami benne fogaltatott – letolástól utasításig – szentírásnak számított.

Percy sietősen göngyölte ki a levelet. Mindössze pár sort firkantottak rá, erőteljes, szálkás, nehezen kibetűzhető kézírással.

- „Haladéktalanul jelenjen meg…" – mormolta, aztán felnézett az őt bámulókra. – Úgy tűnik, akadt egy kis dolgom. – Miközben ezt mondta, hátratolta a székét, és felállt.

Cedric kíváncsian nyújtogatta a nyakát. – Kivel?

- Kingsley Shacklebolttal.

* * *

„Alagsor, a C tárgyalóterem melletti pihenőiroda." Percynek lett volna egy-két tippje arra, mit akarhat tőle a Varázsbűn-üldözési Főosztály vezetője – akadt jó néhány függőben lévő ügy, ami mindkettőjük hatáskörébe beletartozott –, ám a találkozó helye egyáltalán nem illett ebbe a logikus és teljességgel mindennapi képbe. „Alagsor, a C tárgyalóterem melletti iroda." Senki nem járt oda. A C tárgyalót se használták már ki tudja mióta. Szűkös volt, kényelmetlen, rosszul felszerelt. Na és az a pihenőszoba mellette! Egy – mostanra minden bizonnyal – pókháló-borította, sötét lyuk. Az efféle helyeken megölni szokták az embereket, nem beszélgetni velük. De mivel mégiscsak valószínűtlen volt, hogy valaki egy az ő személye elleni merénylet kiagyalásával és megszervezésével bajlódjon, Percy nyugodtan sétált végi az egyre kihaltabb és hűvösebb folyosókon. (Végtére is a föld alatt voltak, és minek pazaroltak volna akár egy cseppnyi varázserőt is olyan helyiségek fűtésére, ahova jó, ha havonta egyszer-egyszer tévedt valaki.)

Azért, mindent összevetve, ez már látatlanban is roppant furcsa ügy volt. Percy a homlokát ráncolva fordult be az utolsó folyosóra. (Ginny párszor ugyan figyelmeztette, hogy túl mogorva, sőt mi több, egyenesen ronda így, de pillanatnyilag akadt fontosabb a hiúsági kérdéseknél.) Mit akar Kingsley? Miért ilyen titokzatoskodó, színpadias módon intézi? Egyáltalán: miért a Minisztériumban? Hiszen bármikor szívesen látott vendég a házukban… Nem értette, és ez pocsék, irritáló érzés volt.

Azonfelül örült volna, ha sikerül legalább a legégetőbb elintéznivalóknak a végére érniük, hogy a nyugalom boldog illúziójában tölthesse el a hétvégét. Úgyis lesz elég feladata: ügyelni, vigyázni mindenre és mindenkire, mert ki tudja, hogy viseli az anyja az újabb – ráadásul nem kívánt – esküvőt, mit tervez George, Ron mikor ugrik Harry Potter torkának… és ha megtörténik a baj, meddig bírja cérnával az apja és Ginny. És persze, titkon, a lelke legmélyén, izgatott volt és boldog, mert mégiscsak ünnepre készültek, valódi, Weasley-féle felhajtásra, aminek – akármennyi veszteség érte is a családját időközben – nem tudott nem örülni.

Azonban így, hogy elrángatták a munkája mellől… Kiábrándult sóhajjal csóválta a fejét. Immár a tárgyalóban járt, és kénytelen volt lassabban, óvatosabban lépkedni, mert az omladozó falépcső recsegett a talpa alatt. Végre leért arra a kis, szabad részre, amit körbefogtak a magasba vesző padsorok – olyan volt, akár valami szűkös aréna –, megkerülte a bírói emelvényt, aztán levegőt vett, és benyitott a pulpitus mögötti falba süllyesztett ajtón.

Nem mondhatni, hogy a tárgyalóterem fényárban úszott volna – a fáklyák fellobbantak, de épp csak pislákolva, mikor érzékelték az érkezését –, odabent viszont még mélyebb sötétség uralkodott. A két, padlóra irányított pálca bizonytalan körvonalú foltokat világított meg; lehetetlenség volt kivenni, melyik Kingsley és ki lehet a társa.

- Csakhogy itt van, Mr. Weasley! – Az egyik folt türelmetlenül intett felé. – Jöjjön, jöjjön, nem érünk rá egész nap.

El is kelt a noszogatás, a hang ugyanis olyasvalakihez tartozott, akinek a jelenlétére Percy a legkevésbé sem számított. Belépett – az ajtó csapódása visszhangot vert a szomszédos teremben –, és míg _Rufus Srimgeour_ tüzetes vizsgálatnak vetette alá (a kevéske fény miatt olyan közel hajolt a zavart fiúhoz, hogy az orruk szinte összeért), támogatást remélve próbálta elkapni Kingsley pillantását.

- Rufus ragaszkodott a helyszínhez – kegyelmezett meg a férfi, alig leplezett vidámsággal figyelve a procedúrát. (Percy nem vette magára a dolgot; tudta, hogy inkább az aurorparancsnoknak szól, mintsem neki.)

- Sejti, miért van itt, Mr. Weasley? – kérdezte Scrimgeour pattogósan.

Percy enyhén megemelintette a vállát, és úgy is hagyta, mikor rájött, hogy egy ilyen gesztus tiszteletlenség a felettesével szemben. – Nem, uram? Talán kéne?

Scrimgeour bosszankodva felmordult. – Nem azt mondtad, hogy viszonylag gyorsfelfogású? – kérdezte élesen Kingsleytől.

- A viszonylag, úgy rémlik, nem volt benne – mosolyodott el a másik férfi nyugodtan.

Percy arcát enyhe pír öntötte el, így a fiú amennyire eddig bosszankodott miatta, most épp annyira áldotta a rossz fényviszonyokat.

- Elnézést, uram, hogy csalódást okozok – szólalt meg behízelgően. Kingsley mosolya még szélesebb lett, Scrimgeour pedig gyanakodva pislogott a fiúra. – Megtudhatnám, miért hívattak?

Scrimgeour becsmérlően, türelmetlenül felmordult, aztán apró sóhajjal hivatalos hangnemre váltott. – Ma délutántól átveszi Bartemius Kupor feladatait. A kinevezése természetesen csak akkor lesz hivatalos, miután az új minisztert – alig észrevehetően Kingsley felé intett a fejével – beiktattuk.

Percy azt se tudta, min döbbenjen meg inkább: a saját titkos előléptetésén, vagy Kingsley leendő pozícióján. Az előbbi mellett döntött, végül is a másik várható, sőt jó ideje esedékes volt.

- Uram, én nem is tudom, mit…

- Meg ne köszönje, Mr. Weasley – figyelmeztette Scrimgeour. – Ez nem magának szóló jutalom, hanem szükséges intézkedés.

- Nem is úgy gondoltam, Mr…

Kingsley, aki eddig igyekezett ünnepélyes, komoly arcot vágni (általában könnyen boldogult vele) egy pillanatra a szájához emelte a mutatóujját – és megint mosolygott. Percy értette az üzenetet: ne akarja kizökkenteni Scrimgeourt, minél kevesebb megjegyzésére válaszoljon, akkor előbb túlesnek ezen a találkán.

Az aurorparancsnok rá se hederített a fiú ügyetlen magyarázkodására. – Menjen vissza a Főosztályára, és folytassa a munkát, holnap pedig rögtön miután beért, keresse fel Kingsleyt, hogy megbeszéljék a továbbiakat, és ne verje nagydobra, amiről beszéltünk… ha nem túl nagy kérés.

- Dehogy – motyogta Percy sértetten.

- Ó, majd' elfelejtettem: küldje haza Mr. Kuport! – vetette oda Scrimgeour, majd kimasírozott a teremből.

Percy elszédült. Hiába dühítette, hogy míg Kupor elmerül valamiféle értelmetlen kétségbeesésbe, nekik kell napestig gürcölniük, hogy bármiről kérdezi, bármiben kéri a segítségét, a férfi mintha fel se fogná, mintha álomvilágban járna… Mindezek ellenére, még élt benne az egykori tisztelet és alázat emléke. Hogy ő küldje haza Mr. Kuport, mint valami engedetlen, ügyefogyott újoncot?

Kótyagosan lépett az ajtó felé, Kingsley azonban megmarkolta a karját, hogy visszatartsa. – Küldd hozzám! Jobb, ha én beszélek vele. Neked nem kell ezzel foglalkoznod. Vezesd a Főosztályt, most arra van szükség, nem kicsinyes hatalmi harcokra.

Percy hálásan nézett rá, és csak bólintott.

* * *

Percy felzaklatva tért vissza az irodába. Julia összerezzent, mikor berontott az ajtón, Cedric pedig ijedten méregette, és kissé felemelkedett ültéből. – Perc', minden rendben? Falfehér vagy… Történt valami?

A fiú pár pillanatig zavartan nézett rá. Szerette volna elmondani, persze; megvitatni, tanácsot kérni… vagy legalább lehiggadni, de nem bírta volna akár csak pár perccel is tovább halasztani a Kuporral való, kellemetlennek ígérkező találkozást. – Később mindent elmesélek. – „Szó szerint mindent" – határozta el, mert bár Scrimgeour figyelmeztette, hogy ne híresztelje a történteket (és nyilván azt se venné jó néven, hogy Cedricet és Juliát beavatja), a barátai diszkréciójában nem volt oka kételkedni.

Megállt Kupor irodájának ajtaja előtt, kopogott, aztán óvatosan lenyomta a kilincset.

- Uram. – Semmilyen válasz nem érkezett, így Percy beljebb óvakodott az elsötétített szobába, majd újra próbálkozott, ezúttal erélyesebben. – Uram!

Kupor fáradtan emelte fel a fejét. – Mit akar, Weasley?

Percy nem felelt azonnal, lassan odasétált a férfi rendetlenül hagyott íróasztalához. – Kingsley Shaklebolt kéri, hogy keresse fel még a délután folyamán.

- Hívat engem? – horkant fel Kupor.

Percy szánakozva figyelte a férfi feldúlt, haragos vonásait. – Csak kéri… – mondta halkan.

- Van bármi jelentősége annak, hogy odamegyek-e vagy sem? – kérdezte Kupor inkább csak magától.

- Uram…

- Ne merje azt mondani, hogy nem tudja, miről beszélek, Weasley – pillantott fel rá a férfi keserű mosollyal. – Pontosan érti, és sajnál engem, igazam van?

Percy nem válaszolt.

Kupor nyögve, mindkét kezével az asztalra nehezedve tápászkodott fel. Úgy tűnt, nem akar magával vinni semmit; a lábát alig emelve indult az ajtó felé. Percy könnyedén tartotta vele a lépést.

- Segíthetek valamiben, uram?

- Amiben tudott, abban már segített – suttogta Kupor. – Többet nem tehet. – Leakasztotta a köpenyét a fogasról, és a karjára terítette, a küszöbön aztán megtorpant. – Gratuláljak? – érdeklődött gúnyosan.

- Nincs rá szükség.

- Irigylem az apját – jelentette ki Kupor hirtelen, aztán szomorúan felsóhajtott. – Ha nekem is ilyen fiú jutott volna… – mondta, miközben kilépett az ajtón.

* * *

Ron megpróbálta kicsit rendbe szedni magát, mielőtt kopogott volna az igazgatói iroda ajtaján. Pedig a haja úgy állt, mint máskor, mint ahogy mindig; változtatni túl sokat nem lehetett rajta – legalábbis néhány elnagyolt simítással biztosan nem –, a talárja makulátlanul tiszta volt, és kifogástalan állt rajta, sehol egy gyűrődés… Semmi, amivel piszmogva elodázhatta volna a Pitonnal való találkozást.

Kedvelte a férfit, felnézett rá, és büszke volt, hogy közeli segítőjének – sőt talán bajtársának – mondhatta magát, de mindezek ellenére – és másrészről éppen ezért – félt is tőle.

Hosszan, mélyeket sóhajtott, de a feszültség jottányit sem csökkent. Kiábrándultan, mindenre készen aprót koppintott az ajtóra.

- Szabad! – Ron megemberelte magát, és benyitott az irodába. – Jöjjön, Weasley, jöjjön csak! – Piton az íróasztala előtt állt, és a frissen érkezett leveleket rendezgette. (Ron abból tudta, hogy nemrég bonthatták fel őket, hogy a pergamenek széle makacsul ívbe hajolt.) – Tessék! – Piton az egyik fotelra mutatott, és mikor Ron helyet foglalt, ő is leült. – Black hogy van?

Ron megrántotta a vállát. – Sehogy. Illetve nem tudom. Olyan, mint eddig. Én nem jártam nála. Anya foglalkozik vele, meg néha, azt hiszem, George is.

- Na és Potter?

A fiú undorodva elhúzta a száját. – Ja igen, ő is.

- Gyakran megy hozzátok?

- Gyakrabban, mint látni szeretném – felelte Ron mogorván.

Piton előrehajolt, és a másik pillantását kereste, de hiába: a fiú makacsul elnézett mellette. – Mi bajod van vele, Ron? – Dacos hallgatást kapott válaszul. – Kérdeztem valamit.

- Azt hittem, _rólam_ fogunk beszélgetni. – A professzor hívta őt magához, gondosan kihangsúlyozva, hogy sürgősen, még az esküvő előtt szeretne vele beszélni. (Piton páratlanul lényegre törő leveleket tudott írni, és Ron okkal érezte úgy, ha nem ugrana rögtön, az olyan volna, mintha szemtől-szembeni parancsot tagadna meg.)

- Azt tesszük – biztosította Piton komolyan.

- Nem, én úgy veszem észre, egyre inkább Harry Potternél lyukadunk ki.

Piton nem győzködte tovább. – Attól függ: ő jelenti a problémát?

- Ig… nem. – Ron, mint a sün, ha összegömbölyödik, védekezően összébb húzta magát a fotelban. – Nem kedvelem, mert rossz dolgokra emlékeztet, és dühít a felhajtás, amit körülötte csapnak. – várakozóan figyelte Pitont, de a férfi nem szólt közbe. – Nem irigylem tőle. Nincs mit, hiszen nekünk is kijut a hisztériából, tudja jól. De ez csak… Potter csak egy öntelt, közönyös kölyök; a varázsvilágból nem érdekli más, mint a húgom és Black.

- Ez még változhat – jegyezte meg Piton csendesen.

- Igen, maga épp ezt akarja – grimaszolt Ron savanyúan.

- Ennyi?

A fiú szakadozottan felsóhajtott. – Korántsem. Próbáltam elmagyarázni másnak is… Seamusnak… Hermionénak, de nem sikerült. Minden olyan képlékeny… a szavak… amint kimondom, elveszíti az értelmét.

- Mióta érzed így?

- Egy ideje… Little Whinging óta. Azelőtt volt egy Ron, aki pontosan tudta, mit tesz és miért – vágott bele nagy hévvel, és a szavak szinte kéretlenül jöttek a szájára. – Maga megmondta, mi a feladatom, én pedig elvégeztem, és most, mikor igazán szükségem lenne rá… egyedül vagyok. Nem bírok másképp gondolkodni, mint akkor tettem, de annak a Ronnak békében nincs helye; csakhogy képtelen vagyok alkotni egy újat. Kapkodok, keresek, de semmi nem javul. – A felindultságtól és kétségbeeséstől zihálva meredt Pitonra.

A férfi épp azon a higgadt, érzelemmentes hangon szólalt meg, amit eddig is használt. – Tudod, miért? – Ron úgy tett, mintha meg se hallotta volna a kérdést. – Bármiféle elképzelés? – faggatta Piton türelmesen.

- Mégis mit akar kihúzni belőlem, professzor?

- Nem is sejted? Jó, hagyjuk a kérdéseket. Beszélgessünk inkább arról az Adava Kedavráról, ami a Little Whinging-i csatában eltalálta Theodore Nottot, és ami emlékeim szerint a te pálcádból származott.

Ron ijedten kapta fel a fejét. – Szóval látta? Bocsánat… természetesen. De ez bűn; hogyhogy titokban tartotta mostanáig?

- Ostobaságokat fecseg, Weasley! – ripakodott rá Piton. – Futottam volna az aurorokhoz, hogy feljelentsem? Na és, ha megteszem; azt hiszi, letartóztatták volna? Ugyan már. Theodore Nott harc közben esett el.

- Az lehet – szűrte a fogai közt Ron, előrehajolva a székében. – Csakhogy nem velem harcolt. Észre sem vett; messze voltam tőle. Hátba támadtam, ez olyan mintha… – Az arca iszonyodó grimaszba torzult. – Kivégeztem őt. – Mielőtt Piton reagálhatott volna, sietve folytatta. – Nézze, tudom, mit akar mondani: hogy Potter esetében alig vártam, hogy a kezeim közé kaparintsam, és aztán… De ez nem ugyanaz. Vagyis akkor nem tűnt ugyanannak. Most viszont, hogy túlélte, hogy ott járkál az orrom előtt nap, mint nap, folyton az jár a fejemben, mit készültem tenni vele, és annyira undorodom az egésztől… magamtól. Azt hittem, örülni fogok, hogy jól van, hogy végül nem kellett bántanunk, de minden dühít benne: ha meglátom, ha meghallom a hangját, ha csak eszembe jut. – Észre se vette, hogy a fotel karfáját markolássza céltalan haragjában. – Ő az egyetlen, akitől tényleg azt kéne kapnom, amit megérdemlek, ehelyett mit csinál? Még ő is megpróbál kedves és udvarias lenni hozzám. Azazhogy próbált.

- Szerinted mit érdemelsz? – érdeklődött Piton közömbösen, de a tekintete élénk és kutató volt. – Hátha tehetnék valamit az ügyben…

- Maga?! – horkant fel Ron gúnyosan. – Kétlem. Nos, hogy mit érdemlek? – tette fel magának a kérdést keserűen. – Megvetést, mert visszaéltem az erőmmel; arra használtam, hogy bíráskodjak. Előtte is úgy viselkedtem, hogy tudatosítsam mindenkiben: megtehetném, mert a hatalmamban áll, és senki nem korlátoz, senki nem kér majd számon érte.

- Így volt – hagyta rá Piton. – Most mégis azt várod, hogy megtegyék.

- Úgy volna igazságos – állította Ron mély meggyőződéssel. – Néhány nappal a csata előtt volt egy kis szóváltásunk Malfoyékkal. Ő kezdte; feszült volt, ahogy én is… az első pillanatban nem is bántam volna egy kis csetepatét. Aztán Seamus és Parvati közbeavatkoztak, és akkor Nott sem bírta tartani a száját… Azok között volt, akik a vérengzést rendezték Bill esküvőjén. Amikor megláttam, ott az utcán, aznap éjjel… valami… – fájdalmas fintort vágott – … én… egyre az zakatolt a fejemben, amit mondott… a harc hevében… és jöttek a dementorok is… Nem, ez nem igaz. Nem akarok kifogásokat keresni. – Kitisztult tekintettel Pitonra nézett, és felsóhajtott. – Remélem, most már maga is belátja, hogy büntetés jár nekem, nem ünneplés, nem… Hermione.

- Hajlandó lennél visszalépni az esküvőtől?

Ron a fejét csóválta. – Nem. Gyenge vagyok, ahogy mindig is az voltam.

- Kihúzom ebből – jelentette ki Piton fáradtan. (A fiú elszégyellte magát, hiszen ezt – ha csak részben is – ő okozta. Ráadásul a férfi megengedte, hogy gyengének lássa, emiatt pedig egyszerre érezte magát riadtnak és megtisztelve.) – De ehhez azt kell tennie, amit mondok. Mindenben. Nem számít, látja-e értelmét.

Ron bármilyen bizakodó és hálás volt is, döbbenten, nem kevés ódzkodással fogadta a feltételt. Ilyen hatalmat adni valakinek maga felett ijesztő volt és helytelennek tűnt.

- Nem világrengető dolgokról van szó, Ron – kezdett a magyarázatba Piton a halántékát dörgölve. – Apróságok, amiket meglehet, hogy nélkülem is megtenne.

- Ha mondana egy példát…

- Lássuk csak… – a férfi töprengve érintette a mutatóujját a szájához – az első kérésem az volna, hogy jöjjön vissza a Roxfortba. Az iskola falain belül elhanyagolható a jelentősége, hogy Miss Grangerrel házasok.

- Ezt el tudom fogadni – bólintott Ron. – Hermione úgyis visszavágyik, és nekem nincs jogom tartóztatni, ráadásul ez megoldja azt a problémát is, legalábbis egy évre, hogy hol fogunk lakni.

- Ami pedig a későbbieket illeti, talán megfontolhatnád Miss Granger ötletét a mugli tanulmányokról.

- Hogyne! – kacagott fel Ron örömtelenül. – És mindjárt kérjük fel Pottert is, hogy csatlakozzon a mi kis tanulócsoportunkhoz.

Piton töprengve simított végig az állán. – Nem rossz gondolat.

- Viccnek szántam – szögezte le a fiú mogorván.

- Meglátjuk – felelte az igazgató sejtelmesen.

- Egyáltalán miért akarja, hogy… mugliságokra vesztegessem az időmet varázslás helyett?

- Kétségem sincs afelől, hogy nagyszerű auror lennél. Neked viszont van, ha jól vettem ki a szavaidból, és ameddig ez nem múlik el, amíg rettegsz attól, hogy ha úgy adódik, újra mások ellen fordítsd a képességeidet, nincs értelme abba az irányba haladni tovább. Emellett – váltott tárgyilagos hangra – a mugliságokhoz, ahogy nevezted, éppenséggel nincs szükség pálcalengetésre meg bűbájoskodásra, és tekintve, hogy sötét varázslatok kivédéséből már nincs mit tanulnod, átváltoztatástanból pedig alig, bőven akadnak majd lyukak az órarendedben.

- Meglátjuk – ismételte Ron Piton válaszát kötekedő vigyorral. – Eljön szombaton?

- Mindenképpen.


End file.
